Awkward
by simplyKlaine
Summary: A silly bunch of Kurt and Blaine in various embarrassing situations! Rating upped! -Due to copious amount of smut.
1. Hummel SexEd Lesson 1

"Shh.." Kurt shushed his lover as he peppered Blaine's neck with soft kisses, fingers working deftly at the buttons. Both of them were pushed against the wall of Kurt's room, barely making it down the stairs as they kissed their way down.

"Doors open!" Burt boomed, unable to hear the soft click of the lock. He sighed, a proud daddy moment filling him for the love of his precious son, finding a decent boyfriend and _actually_ approved by Burt himself. He knew they had been together for months, and he felt the tension between the couple, flushing at brush of arms and catching them playing footsie at the dinner table. But he never knew what extent of intimacy the teenage lovers went. Well he didn't plan on finding out either.

Squeaky moans bubbled from Blaine's throat as he felt a tongue against his bobbing adam's apple, followed by a pair of luscious lips that sucked gently.

"Don't...mark.." He breathed, hands creeping up at Kurt's vest. _Layers_, he thought.

"Uuung?" Kurt unlatched his lips, a small pout evident with the swell of his lips from all the action.

"Pleeeease Blaine?" He begged, trying on his puppy eyes he practiced in the mirror for _weeks_. The hazel eyes of Blaine fluttered, impressed.

"Wow.. Your eyes-" He muted from those cherry lips pressing him into a sweet, sweet kiss. _Oh gosh..Ohhh..Kuuuuuurtt.._

"Can I give you more hickeys..Blainey..~_" _Kurt mewled, a finger sliding against a vein on Blaine's neck, displaying his best sultry eyes now.

"Ugh you do like marking me don't you?" Blaine giggled at Kurt's furious nod, "Fine. Just do it somewhere I can cov-mmph" Lips were attacked again. He gently pinched Kurt's ass.

Kurt loved hickeys, love bites, whatever you call them. He loved to see a light bruise in the shape of his lips and teeth that was printed on the tanned canvas of Blaine's skin, it was evidence that Blaine was _his._ He didn't knew he was that dominant, but Blaine didn't seem to mind a bit. He sucked on the protruding collar bone, gently grazing his teeth across and felt the other shiver in pleasure. He felt the poke in his tummy more prominent, but his back was quickly aching (at the height difference).

"Bed." Kurt yanked the moaning mess Blaine was away from the wall and shoved him onto the bed. There Blaine lay, submissive and only a button left from being half naked, few hickeys covering his neck, splayed out so deliciously and lusty and...

"Kiddo told you to leave the door open-"Burt flipped open the door, just in time to see Kurt _pounce_ Blaine and basically _ripping _Blaine's black shirt. What followed was a scream from Blaine, then a shriek from Kurt so high pitched both the other males flinched, and then a scurry of covering Blaine's head and torso in a quilt.

"KURT." Burt cautioned dangerously, "Get Blaine dressed and come up. Now." Before stomping up to the kitchen to get a much needed ice water.

"Dammit." Blaine's muffled groan came underneath the blanket, sighing in frustration. "Didn't you lock?" He came up, flipping the cloth away and buttoning up.

"I just forgot okay? Your mouth was sucking away all my sense!" Kurt threw his hand up dramatically.

"We should have gone to my house.."Blaine grumbled, and started styling his loose curls in the mirror. Cockblocking makes Blaine very upset, he growled a little in frustration at the curl that would not stay put.

"Fine! Next time don't come over!" Kurt said, hurt.

"Kurt.."Blaine turned over, not wanting to start a fight. He saw Kurt's eye rims reddening and rushed over. "Kurt, Kurt...Don't cry please.." A fragment of his heart broke when a tear fell from those beautiful glasz eyes.

"Don't ask me to make out with me again!" Kurt stormed out.

"So, tell me. Why is Blaine covered in marks?"


	2. Hummel SexEd Lesson 2

"So, tell me. Why is Blaine covered in marks?" Burt was on the family sofa, arms crossed and tilting his head up at Kurt. The boy was obviously flushed, hair aggressively tousled and lips swollen. Blaine silently slipped beside him, his black shirt buttoned up all the way to the collar and an imaginary tail drooped between his legs.

"Kurt." Burt began, "I told you, I don't want you to be having sex-"

"No dad, NO. We were just... making out.." Kurt's eyes still red from anger. _This is so awkward._

"Heavy petting, is that what you kids call it-"

"Dad!"

"Burt!"

Both of them shrieked, those words are NOT supposed to come out of any adult's mouth. Never. Not in their living years.

"Now I need to educate both of you. Sit down." Burt pointed at the loveseat opposite him. He reached underneath the coffee table a pulled out a stash of phamplets he got from Carole...

"Dad, please don't tell me that's what I think it is.." Kurt's blush immediately drained. Blaine looked on in confusion, his thick eyebrows furrowed together in a line.

"It is. Now. What is safe sex?" Burt began, but was rudely interrupted.

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Kurt stuck his fingers in his ears and stood up, looking everywhere but them.

"SIT DOWN KIDDO. Before I tell Blaine what I found in your drawer." Kurt's face scrunched in confusion, and then changed to horror, and turned green.

"What..?" Blaine's curiosity picked up.

"No ."

"Well then sit down, Hummel Sex-Ed lesson 1." Burt smiled proudly. _He could do this! _Both the teenagers muttered along the lines of not having another lesson.

"Ahem. So. To be safe, you two would need condoms. And have you two got those?" He looked at Kurt shaking his lowered head, and Blaine not making any movement.

"Blaine." The tanned puppy _slightly _nodded his head.

"My...brother..Cooper.." He muttered, feeling the blush crawling up his neck. When did it become so warm?

"Hmm, so Blaine youre prepared to have safe sex. Good." Burt nodded, and reached under the coffee table, taking out a box of ultra-safe condoms. He put it in front of Kurt, seeing his son widen his eyes and blinking furiously, seemingly not able to get near that _thing._

"Son. Put that in your room and one in your bag or something. Y'knw, in case Blaine runs out of something.."

"Dad..." Kurt groaned, "I really don't wanna have this conversation."

"Wow your dad's cool." Blaine grinned, looking up at Kurt.

"Alright. So I just want you two to know, whenever you're ready, you must be _ready._" Burt pushed the phamplets towards them both and stood up.

"Lesson dismissed. You two discuss over the phamplets and meet me tomorrow evening. Uhh, without you two engaging in heavy pett-"

"BURT!"

"DAD!"

**A/N: A little little sequel to the previous chapter, some of you knew I didn't complete it (oops) because I had writer's block :/ Well well, aren't the Hummels fine? XD R&R! Tell me if I should continue writing more awkward Hummel + Blaine fluff!**


	3. Zipper 1

_Bzzzzz. _Kurt's phone alarm went off, vibrating under his chest and startling the boy awake. Kurt jabbed at the screen in confusion, eyes clouded with sleep and barely able to hold his phone up..._thonk_ the heavy phone landed right in his nose.

"Uggh!" He sat up and placed it on the night table and felt a hand gently caressing his hip bone. The boy wriggled down beneath the warm, thick quilt and explored his hand around the lover, eliciting a small shy giggle. He traced the warm muscle beside him, slipping his hand downwards the other's thigh without inhibitions. He felt Blaine groan a little, before popping out his fluffy bed hair and a pair of sleepy hazel eyes.

"Didn't you have enough of me yesterday? You wanna tap more of this?" Blaine giggled, pulling down the quilt, revealing the pale milky torso of Kurt that was littered with small and large hickeys, at his neck, clavicle, on his chest and tummy. His hazel eyes swept past each and every gentle bite mark, memory flooding back and he bit back a smile. Kurt was gently stroking Blaine's side and buried his head on Blaine's chest, an eruption of love flowing.

"I love you.." Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Mmmph.. Love you too.." The boy whispered back, giving a kiss into his neck. The smell of Blaine's cologne with a hint of Kurt's shower foam filled his nose, and he gently tugged the skin underneath Blaine's jaw with his teeth.

"Unnnngh.." The tanned boy breathed, hands pushing away the quilt and tugged Kurt's hips on top of him. He wrapped his arms around in a warm embrace, trailing his fingers up and down Kurt's spine. Kurt responded eagerly, kissing his whole neck and hands attracting towards Blaine's manhood.

"Hmmm.." Blaine sighed in satisfaction, his semen spent and pulled Kurt into a kiss. He made his way on top, and pressed himself onto Kurt.

"Mmm...I love it when you do this.." Kurt breathed, hugging Blaine really close, feeling his weight on top of him. "Feels like...you're real.." He combed Blaine's hair with his fingers, curls dancing around his palm.

"I know you like this.. You always... sigh a little deeper and moan when I press myself against you." That made Kurt blush, giving him a tiny spank on the other's ass.

"Come on, let's get dressed!"

Both of them hopped out of bed, tossing each other's underwear to the hamper and getting back their jeans. Blaine lustily watched Kurt pull up his skinny jeans, the way that denim curved up his ass..

"Kurt, those jeans are too tight." Blaine whimpered, "And you're going commando?"

"Ummhmm! Let you put you hands on me in my skin tight jeans~" Kurt sang, jumping up and down as he tried to pull them up to his hips.

" Teenage dre- AAAAHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Kurt curled, hands over his crotch and tears came running down his eyes in a few seconds.

"What? What happened Kurt?" Blaine rushed forward, trying to lift his hands off. " Oh my god did you zip your...nuts?"

"HOLY FUCK BLAINE IT HURTS SO BAD!" Kurt was getting higher pitched by the moment, crying loudly and wailing and toes turned white at the pressure. It was burning, it was burning so bad._ He must have zipped his whole crotch off! _Oww oww ow_w, it's getting worse, it must be bleeding. No Blaine.. No.._

"Help..Please.." Kurt cried, watching Blaine getting flustered,

"Okay, take your hands away..?" Blaine pawed his hands off, hissing at the sight. "Okay, I'll put some Vaseline, maybe it'll slide down the zipper!" He ran off, got a bottle of the oily petroleum jelly and rubbed into the zipper.

"Blaine stop whatever you're doing you're hurting my son-" Burt boomed in, slamming the door and seeing Blaine kneeling down in front of Kurt's crotch, rubbing Vaseline all over-_ the image shall haunt him for the rest of his life._

"Kiddo you okay? He's hurting you!" Burt screamed at Kurt's tears.

"Burt, his zipper got stuck. Look-"

"NO! Dad go away!"

**A/N: Ooops! Kurt wearing his tight jeans has its disadvantages!**


	4. Zipper 2

"NO! Dad go away!" Kurt wailed, pushing Blaine away harshly and tugged at the zipper himself. "HOLY FUCKERY I'M BLEEDING!" Kurt's palm gathered sweat and looked down at his poor crotch now staining his pure white skinnies. His vision zeroed in on the cut, his mind getting fuzzy and his legs gave way.

"Kurt!" Blaine rushed forward and caught Kurt in mid-air and slowly laying him on the floor. "Burt, let's call the ambulance.." Blaine's breath caught as he stared at the sight before him, "I think Kurt passed out from the pain."

"Cover him with a towel, I'll get Carole and Finn as well." Burt ordered, jabbing on his cell phone and exiting the room. "Hello? 911.. My son passed out.."

"Kurt.." Blaine covered his delicates with a dark towel, and wiped away the clammy perspiration from Kurt's pale forehead. He held Kurt's limp hands tight, trying to squeeze him into consciousness.

"Kurt!" Carole and Finn burst through the door, immediately rushing to Kurt's side trying to shake him awake.

"What happened Blaine?"

"What's that towel- Ow!" Finn's hand got slapped away by Blaine aggressively.

"Kurt's...hurt." Blaine replied curtly, eyes flitting towards the dark towel.

"Where? Did he hit his head?" Carole's nurse instincts kicked in, tugged open his eyelids and shone a small torch into his irises from her pocket.

"Mom do you carry that around all the time-"

"Finn can you go out for a sec?" Burt came in, trying to tug Finn out.

"Why? Kurt's my brother I'm supposed to care for him." Finn pointed at Kurt lying motionless on the floor, a bit annoyed.

"Carole he..zipped himself and passed out from the pain or the blood.." Blaine whispered, pointing at the are and moving over to block Burt and Finn's view while Carole reached over for the towel. Carole's professional attitude surfaced, biting her lip. She reached over to the first aid kit and took a clotting agent.

"Sorry Blaine, can I ask you to hold him up? I don't have my gloves with me at home.." She instructed Blaine who took Kurt's manhood gently and exposed the wound. The pssst sound of the spray made Finn turn his head.

"Oh my god." Finn gasped, horrified.

"GET OUT FINN!" Blaine shouted, restricting the urge to give him a punch in _his _crotch, if only his hand wasn't occupied. The siren of ambulance rang from the front yard, and Finn ran down to get the door, and get out of their way.

"Upstairs sir!"

"What happened to the kid?" The medic rushed forward and wrapped a blood pressure equipment around Kurt's arm, pricking his thumb for glucose level.

"That's Kurt Hummel, my son. He passed out." Burt looked at Carole, almost helpless.

"He hurt his testicles, it looks like a superficial wound and he fainted from shock." Carole replied. The other medic opened a medical ice pack and placed it above the towel, and a third pushed opened a stretcher.

"On three, one, two, three!" All of them loaded Kurt into the stretcher quickly, rushing downstairs and out of the house, Blaine, Kurt and Burt following closely behind.

"Only 2 people allowed." The last medic announced, pointing at Burt and Carole. Carole took a sympathetic look at Blaine before pushing him forward to Burt. "Go. Kurt needs you."

Blaine gave a small smile, before rushing into the ambulance.

The 10 minute ride to the hospital was awkward and silent, with Kurt's heart beeping on the machine and his crotch crudely exposed. The sound of scissors searing through the stained jeans and a few sighs of relief when the zip came off. Along with the ruined jeans.

"Kurt's gonna be mad.."Burt thought out loud, picking up the remains of Kurt's skinnies.

"He's gonna be so embarrassed.." Blaine replied, his hand going through his soft curls. "Burt, can you ask Carole and especially Finn not to..yknow, say anything?" He looked up timidly, hand clasped around Kurt's the whole time.

"Sure thing kid."

Kurt's head reeled, feeling himself probed and shifted here and there. He didn't remember anything clear- well he knew he woke up with Blaine, made out a little, and zipped- _oh shit._ _Wait, why isn't it painful? Oh, I passed out. shit. _His heavy eyelids was offering no help in waking, and he saw the red behind his eyes when the lights were to glaringly bright.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice, gentle and warm.

"Where am-" Kurt tried to rub his eyes, and felt a tug. He opened his eyes to a slit and saw an IV sticking out, and widened immediately.

"You're in hospital Kiddo." Burt replied, stiff but yet full of concern.

"Doctor said you were too shocked and passed out. Are you alright? Do you feel pain?" Blaine fussed around, reaching out to the nurse button and jabbed it several times.

"What..? I'm fine.. I think.." Kurt looked down, and blinked at his gown. "Did they get my gender correct? Do I look so pretty when I fainted they put me in a dress?" He joked gently.

"Kurt. You're hurt. Down there.." Blaine whispered, cheeks flaming up.

Kurt took a while to register, jaws falling wide before realizing.

"OH.." He blinked. That's weird, he wasn't in pain. Maybe it wasn't that bad.. "Both of you, look away a while?" He pointed at nowhere in particular, sucking on his lower lip. When both of them looked away slowly, he peered down at his injury.

"Holy shit.." He hissed, his heart hammering in his ribcage. A nurse came in just in time, a playful smile on her face.

"Hello Kurt how are you feeling? I guess you're a little overwhelmed.." She drew the curtains close, and pointed to the other two guys on his bedside. "Do you want them to leave while I check you?" Both of them scurried away.

The feint sound of the hospital robe ruffling came behind the curtains, and Blaine rubbed his palms nervously. _Was Kurt gonna be fertile-wait he's gay. Is he gonna have erectile dysfunction? Oh my god, our sex life-_

"Okay, looks like it's healing alright, you'll be fine in a week or so!" The nurse's cheerful voice rang from behind the curtains, and the sound of the robe ruffle and the curtains came open, revealing a blushing Kurt. Blained breathed a sigh or relief.

"He'll be fine, he just needs a few painkillers and stay a few more hours, then he may go."

Burt watched Blaine rush beside Kurt, giving him a comforting hug. "Kiddo you feeling better?"

"Mm." Came Kurt's curt reply, face still flushed at the examination just now. It wasn't everyday a _girl_ came touching his genitals- _oh god._

"Blaine! I feel so violated.." Kurt pulled Blaine close, and whispering softly, "Only you can touch me there..!" Blaine starting blushing furiously.

"Ahem." Burt cleared his throat loudly. "Well Carole and Finn should be here soon."

"Wait they knew what happened?" Kurt groaned, unknowing they had actually witnessed it with their own eyes. He felt Burt shift uncomfortably.

"Actually Kurt...They saw.."Burt started, but being silenced by Blaine's death glare. _I though we're not telling him!_

"WHAT?"

"Carole had to spray some antiseptic or something.."Blaine resigned.

"Blaine had to hold you up-" Burt said constuctively, earning another galre.

"And Finn kinda turned around.."

"And ran out.."

What followed next was another round of loud wailing and pillow smashing at both the other males and shrieking, before Kurt buried himself under the blanket.

"NIOOOOOOO! EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY SAW MY CROTCH?" Kurt was on the brink of death. He mentally threw himself off a cliff and climbed up and rolled down himself all the way to sahara desert before burying himself.

"Ouch.." Kurt winced as the painkillers wore off, brows furrowed and fingers digging into his hip. He suddenly stiffened on the bed, closing his eyes and breathed.

"Hurting?" Blaine picked a pillow at the edge of the room and dusted it, slipping under Kurt's head. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"No. I'm totally fine. I did not just zip the whole of my crotch off 2 hours ago and let a bunch of people look at my crotch. Not that I'm unhappy about my crotch." _Damn, he shouldn't have said that last sentence._ He saw Burt shifting awkwardly at the side. "Just let me rest. No Finn allowed." Kurt finished. He'd deal with the embarrassment later. He groaned internally.

Blaine looked sympathetically at Kurt, sitting beside him and rubbing his back softly. Burt scratched at his cap and patted Kurt on his shoulder. "I'll make a call to the rest saying you're alright kay Kiddo?" He saw Kurt nodding underneath the blanket and made his way out.

"Hey Carole!"

"Hey dear, is Kurt alright? It looked pretty bad just now.." Carole's voice was full of worry.

"He's in a little pain, but his ego is sore as well.."

The other end of the receiver chuckled.

"Glad to hear he's fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"How about Finn?"

"He's coming."

"Mmm.." It'll be bad if he denied him.. "Kay."

The two family members burst into the door and found Kurt curled up with his fingers interlocked with Blaine's, now fast asleep.

"KURT!" Finn shouted, being the ditzy giant. Carole and Burt clamped his mouth shut.

"What the-?" Kurt shocked awake, jolting and unfortunately pulling onto his injury. "Owch shit.." He glared at Finn. "Ugh, why are you here!" He had finally fallen asleep despite the sting and here he was grinning like a fool waking him up from his slumber.

"Is your dick alright?" Finn's vision zeroed into what seems to be Kurt's crotch under the blankets. Kurt moved uncomfortably.

"I didn't hurt my 'dick'" Kurt air punctuated.

"Your balls?"

Kurt collapsed onto Blaine in shame. "Blaine... can you set up the fireplace at home later becaue I NEED to burn Finn into smithereens." Blaine patted Kurt's head gently.

"Hey what! I'm just being brotherly!"

"Shut it." Kurt buried his head as deep as he could go.

"Hey Kurt, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Carole came forward, offering a motherly hug. "We're family anyway."

"Family don't look at each other's private parts Carole!" Kurt threw the free hand up, looking partially weird without the other that was attached to the IV.

"Yeah. And you're like of the average penis size-"

"FINN"

"FINN"

"FINN!"

**A/N: This is the longest chapter in all of my fics! I enjoyed this one! xD Tell me what you think!**


	5. Shower Songs

The warmth of the summer was catching up, and Blaine felt more frustrated than ever trying to sleep properly. He had spend the night at Kurt's again (no hanky panky, thanks to the weather and air con break down), doing nothing but feeding each other mint icecream and giving kisses every few scoops. It was almost 100 degrees out, and Blaine woke up covered in sticky sweat. Being the dapper gentleman, he knew better than to leave sweat stains on Kurt's bed and crawled out. He decided to get a cold shower, it was 6am and he needed a pick-me-up.

He went upstairs, holding a set of Dalton sweats he prepared. He stepped into the guest bathroom beside the kitchen, flicking on the dim lights. He stripped and got into the shower, feeling the rush of cold water hitting his torso, cooling down his warm body.

"Hmmm hmm.. lalala..~" Blaine hummed, smelling a bottle to shampoo. "Good for fluffy~bouncy~hair~" He sang, voice reverbarating off the bathroom walls.

"Washing my curly curly curls! Wash them all, scrub scrub scrub!" He continued and massaged his scalp. Turning to the bottles of body foam, he looked around for a good smelling one.

"Hmm.. Mint and green tea? Sounds good.." He flicked the shower to a small stream and frothed the foam up.

"Whoo! I'm covered in green tea and mint! Kurt loves mint and Kurt loves me, he loves me if I smell like mint... Oh I got a boner!" He exclaimed, a bad habit when he was staying alone at Dalton dormitories. "LALALALA my boner is small and it can be big, it can be whatever I want it to beeee~"

Burt listened from the Kitchen, turning to Carole. "Did that kid sing about.." he looked at the closed door in disbelief.

"Oh shit."Blaine cursed, clamping his mouth shut. It was Kurt's home! _Damn I hope nobody's up yet. Hush Blaine! Hush little Blaine! _He cleared his throat and sang again. Oooh yes, his favourite shower song!

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath"<p>

He rubbed his hair and body dry, and the morning wood was gone with the cold bath. He continued, unknowing that Burt was just right behind the door.

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock-"<p>

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" Burt yelled. "I do NOT want to see nor hear anything about your peacock or whatever BIRD you have! Neither do Carole! Keep it down!" Burt shook his head, pulling along a giggling wife with him.

"Oh dear.. He must have thought nobody was listening!" Carole laughed, hugging her tummy.

"Oh my god.." Blaine covered his face in the wet towel and quickly got dressed. He got out with the towel draping over his head, not wanting to let anybody see him.

"Get over here- what are you doing kid? Trying to be Mother Theresa?" Burt pointed at the white towel. Blaine quickly pulled it away, face flushing warm again.

"Well you must stop singing about certain body parts if you wanna reach _her _level." Burt sniggered, nudging Carole who burst into loud laughter.

"Sorry sir.. I was used to Dalton- I used to sing in shower- it- ah- I'm sorry." Blaine continued rubbing his hair, not knowing what else to do.

"No more inappropriate singing alright?"

"Did someone say Kurt Hummel?" Kurt skipped down the stairs, arms above his head with a delighted expression. That was his entry when he had a good morning. He ran over to give Burt and Carole a hug and turned to Blaine.

"Morning Blaine!" Kurt engulfed himself in him, sniffing at Blaine's choice of wash. "I like the mint but your hair smells like Carole, it's weird." He detached himself and went to the kitchen. "Why so early Blaine?"

"Kiddo I'm going to work! Blaine, no peacocks!" He guffawed and exited the house.

"What?"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you kind souls! Hehe I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I do! I still got some ideas left over for this mini series, I'll be glad if you give me some prompts and I'll write them for you :D R&R to keep the ficlet going!**


	6. Needs 1

**A/N: Warning! THIS IS NOT AWKWARD! I don't know why I made it more fluffy than anything. I started with an awkward end but it progressed to this! D: But anyway Kurt and Blaine should get a break from all the awkwardness right?:) Let's spare them the blushing this time!**

Kurt woke up to an empty space beside him. He felt around for Blaine, frowning at the cold cotton sheets and opened his eyes to a slit.

"Blaine?" He called out, hoping he was in the bathroom and would come back and cuddle him to sleep. He waited and checked his phone. _8.30am already? But it's dark-oh. _Blaine drew half the curtains closed. He smiled blissfully at Blaine's thoughtfulness, cuddling his pillow tight.

"AHHH~~Blaine I love you so much!" He kissed the pillow repeatedly, Blaine's scent still lingering on the small dent. He buried his face into it and giggled to himself. He allowed himself to laze a while more in bed, tumbling here and there before washing up and drawing the curtains open, the gentle autumn sun shining into his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Blaine had woken up much earlier and decided to be extra dapper today and prepare breakfast for the whole family. Having him over every Friday and letting him stayover was a big chore, especially dealing with his shower songs. He giggled a little at the recollection and continued on his turkey sandwich.

"Less meat and more veg for Burt.." He hummed, pressing the ham into the loaf. He did the opposite for Finn, and made normal fillings for everybody else. "What sauce does Carole like... hmm honey mustard.."

"Chilli!" A voice right beside his ear rang.

"Ahh!" He felt a jerk and Kurt was hugging him from behind, pressing so close and a waft of Kurt washed over him.

"Kurt! Don't scare me like that!" Blaine pouted, trying to look behind. He felt Kurt perching his head of Blaine's right shoulder, softly giggling. "Carole loves her food mildly spicy. Don't make it too sweet." Kurt continued, his high pitched voice ringing into Blaine's ears. He shuffled along the counter with Kurt behind him, not letting go, and shuffled back with a chilli bottle in his hand.

"Blaineeeeeee." Kurt mewed, hands clasping tight around Blaine's waist. Burt was stuck in the doorway, trying to decide to break them up or go back to bed. It was a cute sight really, almost like they were husbands and preparing breakfast together. Okay maybe not Kurt..

"Hmm? You're so touchy today.." Blaine chuckled, rubbing Kurt's arms after he washed his hands. "Do you want your turkey sandwich with more veg or meat?"

"Mmmm..." Kurt thought, breathing intentionally past Blaine's ear. The shorter boy shivered. He slipped a few fingers into Blaine's white tee shirt dropped to a whisper; _"_ I want you.." Burt knew it was time for him to go back to bed, but yet he _needed _to find out Blaine's reaction- no. He can't be that creepy dad- okay maybe just once..

"Mmmm Kurt no.." Blaine warned, pulling Kurt's fingers away from his abs. "Your parents and Finn are at home. No." Kurt whimpered.

"Blaineeeeee..." Kurt mewed again, pulling Blaine's shirt up. He was needy alright. Kurt groped Blaine's scrumptious ass.

Carole padded down the stairs slowly, looking at Burt in a peculiar way. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Kurt's making advancements at Blaine. I want to see what's Blaine's reaction.." Burt hugged his wife and they watched the show together.

"Kuuuuuurt, please stop pawing me...~ I'm being a nice dapper future husband and making you breakfast!" He busied himself trying to get the sandwiches into the oven. "I can't make you nice hot breakfast if you keep trying to get into my pants yknow?" Blaine wriggled his butt into Kurt's groin and they parted, both giggling. Blaine opened the oven below the stove and bent down. _bad choice._

"Your ass looks wonderful." Kurt stated, sending blushes to his parent's cheeks.

"Thank you m'dear!" Blaine made a cute butt wriggle and popped two more sandwiches in. "Yours is more wonderful, I'd say."

Kurt sat at the dinner table, head supported by his palm and completely enjoying the view. "Can I touch it again?" Burt and Carole stifled their laughter, faces going redder.

"Come get it!" Blaine jutted his ass out and put the last turkey sandwich in. A very eager hand attached itself to his rear end, squeezing and groping suggestively. Burt and Carole looked away embarrassed.

"Kurt..!"

"I'd tap that ass!" Kurt mimicked a southern accent. They burst into giggles again. "Blaine.." Kurt turned semi-serious. Burt and Carole picked it up and strained their ears in curiosity.

"Hmm?" Blaine felt Kurt's emotion shift and turned around to face him, their eyes meeting directly first time that morning. "Kiss me?" Kurt requested. Blaine wasted no time and let their lips meet. It started out tender and loving but Kurt's desires were clambering in quickly. Blaine stopped him again.

"Kurt.. No.. " Blaine slowed the kiss down, much to Kurt's disappointment. _Nice self control kid, _Burt thought.

"Whyyy.." Kurt's voice broke, eyes reddening quickly. "Don't you want me Blaine? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do babe!" Blaine flew into Kurt's arms, rubbing his back soothingly. "But we can't.. your parents are home, we agreed.." Kurt sniffed loudly, a sob breaking through.

"I don't know why I'm crying.. I just..I.." He stuttered, and tried to calm himself down. He wiped those tears

"Hmm?"

"It been _so _long Blaine.. I.. We don't have the house to ourself for the past month and.." Kurt sobbed again. "I want to feel close to you again.. It's driving me crazy.. Not even..doing it myself helps. It made me miss you _more._"

"I'm sorry Kurt.." Blaine's eyes got wet, and pulled Kurt to meet his eyes. "I thought..you were less..yknow, needy than me- I never thought.. We can't break your parent's trust.. I'm sorry.." Blaine hugged him for a long time.

Carole pulled Burt upstairs, a worried frown on her face. "We should do something.."

"Clear the house?"

"I have a better idea..."Carole smiled.

"I'm okay Blaine.. We'll just have to wait..." Kurt smiled softly, interlocking fingers with Blaine. "Let's eat, I need to take my mind away." Kurt sighed.

"From what?" Carole entered the kitchen smiling. "Oh are those sandwiches you prepared? Aww Blaine you shouldn't have! " She gave him a motherly hug again.

"Kurt said he-ow.." Blaine got nudged in his side, and kept quiet.

"That he wanted to get intimate with you?" Carole said with a straight face. Burt came down at the moment, just as they rehearsed.

"Kiddo we heard everything." Burt enjoyed Kurt's face go green then red again.

"Dad- I- I didn't mean- no-" Kurt stuttered badly, and buried his face into his hands. "I got no explanation."

"It's okay Kurt.." Carole went over, and Blaine let her sit beside Kurt. He eyed Burt carefully, rather confused at Burt's calm disposition.

"Kurt. I know you and Blaine are still teenagers, being a nurse makes me more understanding about things that are...just human." Kurt flushed. _At least this was better than talking to Dad._

" You just can't help certain urges you have, and me and Burt appreciate you two for being so sensible and mature.. Although sometimes you two did do some minor hanky panky-" Carole stopped and giggled. Blaine just sat there blushing.

"SO." Carole brought out a clear folder. "Me and Burt got you two lovebirds a room in a nearby hotel."

"WHAT?" Kurt and Blaine looked at both the parents, shell shocked.

"We don't want you start heavy petting in the back of a car and getting caught.." Burt brought up. All three of them cringed at Burt's wrong choice of words. Again.

"So we'd rather you go somewhere we know and will be safe!" Carole finished. "It's LGBT friendly, so you guys go pack some clothes and you two can stay there for 2 days."

Kurt went over to hug both Burt and Carole, before hugging Blaine and thanking his parents.

"You two are totally awesome!" Blaine grinned, and ran up the room with Kurt. "I can't believe this!"

Burt turned to Carole, with a slightly regretful look.

"Kurt has been moping without Blaine, let them enjoy for once! Seemed like both of them are really...hormonal."

"Ugggh." Burt grunted and bit into his healthy sandwich.

**A/N: Oh gosh, such an awkward end. I'm sorry! I just really want to write this story and I don't want it as a separate ficlet. Bear with me for the next chapter too! R&R if you think Burt and Carole are examplary. R&R if you think they should give more thought into letting Kurt and Blaine into the hotel room. R&R if you think Kurt and Blaine deserved it. R&R to tell me how you want the story to go! It's in your hands! :)**


	7. Needs 2

**A/N: Warning! Small, no, LARGE amounts of smut! **

"Nnngh!" Kurt growled several times as the engaged in their love-making, moans of pleasure rippling through both their bodies as they tried to make up for the longing for each other the past month. Sweaty bodies, harsh pants and deep colored hickeys after long moments of teasing, both of them collapsed beside each other basking in post-orgasmic feelings of fulfilment. Kurt turned his tired body to Blaine, picking away the wet curls from Blaine's forehead. The other boy gently carressed Kurt's bare hip, eyes blinking sleepily. After exchanging a few sincere "I love you"'s and innocent kisses, both of them slipped into their dreams.

Morning came and the lovers were still cuddling in bed, recollecting their awesome night of love together and stepped into the bath together, needing to wash away the smell cum off their bodies. Kurt brought the mint and green tea smelling one again, and slid his palm down Blaine's back, pressing against those dips above his butt. The shorter boy's breath hitched and felt himself go hard again.

"Hmm hmm Blaine.." Kurt grinned, both his thumbs running across those dimples and the rest of the digits cradling the owner's hipbones. he lover plainly shivered in pleasure, bringing Kurt's palm towards his crotch.

"P..please.." Blaine whimpered puppily, wrapping Kurt's soapy hand around his length. His head slipped back, resting on Kurt's shoulders as the slippery hand brought him to bliss once again. "Ugghh.. you're so good at this handjob thing.." Blaine grinned into Kurt's neck, wishing he could ravish that part of Kurt's body.

"Deep moisturizing with weekly exfoliation." Kurt simply replied.

"And lots of practice?" Blaine giggled cheekily, lifted his head off and calmed his racing heart. Kurt pinched his butt once, and took the showerhead to wash off the white spotches on the glass door. They continued showering, and exited the steamy room with white robe around Kurt, a towel hanging off his waist for Blaine. He pretended to look for something in the empty drawer, knowing it had nothing but complimentary condoms and shavers. _Ass seduction time. _Blaine chuckled in his mind. He bent over again.

Kurt's vision was focused on that piece of flesh, just like the first time he saw Blaine's manhood. _Hnnng. _He pulled on Blaine's hip and sucked on his neck. Blaine cheered in his mind, and let his body be overcome by pure desire of his love.

The porcelain skinned boy wanted him so badly, he pulled off the towel and robe harshly, straddling Blaine on the bed as he ravished areas of skin not marked already.

"Kurt..Kurt.."Blaine pulled him out of the sucking. "Top or bottom?"  
>"B-...Top." Kurt confidently growled, fire of desire flaming amidst the cool blur hues of his eyes and flipped Blaine on his tummy.<p>

Kurt kissed down Blaine's spine, him reacting violently (in a good way) every time his lips touched the sensitive skin. Kurt let his tongue lick down towards those lovely ass dimples, dipping against the curve as Blaine convulsed breathlessly, clawing at the bedsheets in wanton.

"Looks like a found another sensitive spot on you.." Kurt's voice came low, obviously hinted with lust. Blaine didn't have the time to reply before those pair of lips, coupled with some teeth, nipped at the area and a finger pressing gently at his entrance.

"Ohhhhh holy..Kurt Nnnnggh more.." Blaine loudly moaned, demanding for more friction anywhere. His cock tucked beneath him was hot, feeling is against his lower tummy and he gently rocked his hips. Kurt got lube everywhere (even on the sheets, oops) being a top-virgin but prepared Blaine well enough. Everything after was a blur as he penetrated, the tightness and heat sending him insane and the orgasm so strong he was barely conscious of his surroundings. They went back to dreamland.

The growl of tummies woke them up unwillingly, it was already late in afternoon.

"Out or in?" Kurt grumbled under the sheets, still naked against the bed. He had to admit, it felt _really _good to sleep nude.

"Huh?" A confused puppy replied, only a mop of curls visible to Kurt. "I just want food..."

"I mean go out or order in?"

"Oh! Uhh...in." Blaine sheepishly replied. "I'm a little sore.." He made a sympathetic rub at his butt to prove his point.

"I'm so sorry Blaine!" Kurt wrapped him in a tight embrace, mumbling lots of apologies and rubbed against Blaine's thighs.

"It's alright Kurt, it's my first time, but you are _awesome._ It felt really good. " Both of them started blushing like the Kurt confessed after his virginity was given to Blaine. "Let's order in some couple meals or something."

They both ordered some healthy salad, grilled chicken and potatoes. Simple but delicious as they incorporated feeding and kissing in between. The two days passed just like that, staying in the room making out, eating, playing truth or dare without alcohol and making love time and time again.

"We have to check out this afternoon.." Blaine sighed after their final round of sex, a little disappointed at how long more did they have to wait before they could get together again.

"Mmmhmm, we'll have to thank Dad and Carole for this. I'm lucky to be surrounded by good people." Kurt mumbled, physically exhausted from all the "exercise" they'd done past two days. "We'll pack at 11.."

**-Kurt and Blaine arrives to Kurt's home-**

"We're home!" The couple burst into the doors, quickly engulfed by Carole's hugs.

"Did you boys enjoyed yourself?" Carole grinned, eyes flitting from Kurt to Blaine. They blushes gave away.

"Yes Carole, we did. Thank you so much.." Blaine whispered, hands still interlocked with Kurt tightly, afraid that when he let go, he'll drift up to cloud nine in happiness. His cheeks were already aching after they left the hotel, the entire hour car ride, but those pearly whites just wouldn't stop showing themselves.

"Hey Burt!" Blaine enthusiastically waved at him in the kitchen, his face almost splitting at the mega-watt smile.

"Dad!" Kurt ran over, giving him a huge hug, followed by Blaine. Both of the teenagers were so happy Burt didn't have the heart to burst their bubble.

"I see you two are finally _happy_ happy."Burt patted both their backs, shooing them back to their rooms. He noticed Blaine was waddling a little. _Hmm.._

"Carole you're right. I didn't regret this. Seeing Kurt so happy, he practically GLOWING!" Burt held Carole close, against thanking the Universe for letting him meet such an amazing woman.

"I know right, look at Blaine too, he was bouncing!" She smiled, proud.

"Rather, waddling?" Burt giggled, trying to elaborate when a certain Finn boomed.

"KURT YOU TOPPED BLAINE? CONGRATS-OOOF!" A chorus of 'shhhs' and Finn groaning came.

"Shut up!"

"Finn!"

"LETS PARTY FOR THE LOSS OF BLAINE'S VIRGI-AHH!" Finn laughed and got chased by the other two, clambering everywhere and knocking into door frames and the couch.

"Mom! Burt! Blaine bottom-" Kurt stuffed a pillow on Finn's face, and eyed Burt seriously. "You did not hear anything." Before dragging Finn back with Blaine's help.

"Damn right I don't..." Burt twitched at Finn's silliness, much to his discomfort. "That. Was unnecessary."

"I know right.." Carole sighed, shaking her head.

"I should prepare another Sex Ed lesson.."

**A/N: Not much awkwardness as warned in previous chapter! It's a pile of smut-fluff and Finn's silliness! :D I got a few prompts from you guys, thank you, keep them coming! Remember, a well reviewed fic means a happy author, which means frequent posting! (I got 3 reviews and I posted twice in 2 days!) I love you guys SO much! Keep em coming and I'll keep it going! **


	8. Stop looking!

Kurt looked at the clock. 11am. _3 more hours till dad gets home. Should I.._ He glanced at Blaine now asleep peacefully, his untame curls spilling everywhere but still looking as adorable as ever. He felt a faint desire stirring in his tummy when Blaine's chest flexed in his sleep, waiting to reach over and grab him and plant kisses everywhere.. _uggh stop it!_

He spent the next 5 minutes focused on breathing, calming himself down when Blaine groaned comfortably in his sleep.

"You darn puppy.." Kurt cursed, jaw grinding as he looked at him in mock distaste. "Looking all cute and sexy.." He took his phone up, took a few pictures and sent to Mercedes.

"Merc! Look at Blaine!" _Message sent._

Burt picked up his phone and looked. Wait why is Kurt sending him an MMS? He retrieved it, finding a picture of Blaine curled up asleep on Kurt's bed- WHAT. _Hmmm..._

"Cute!" _Message sent._

"IKR! 'cedes he's lookin really hot. yumm.." _Message sent._

Burt choked on his diet coke and mused, did Kurt really think he was Mercedes? _I should just play along.._

"Well don't just sit there!" _Message sent._

Kurt blinked. _Really? _

"Not planning to, ttyl! ;);)" _Message sent._

Burt looked on horrified, thought not knowing what ttyl means but his boy was gonna- Kurt- He needed to go back. FAST.

Kurt purred and nudged Blaine softly, wriggling his fox tail accessory up Blaine's arms. The boy shuddered and grumbled, brows furrowed. Kurt giggled, repeating again and again until Blaine wakes up.

"Nnnng Kurt your tail..Itchy.." Blaine's voice was clouded with sleep, eyes not even open.

Kurt ran a hand up Blaine's thigh, stopping just below his warm crotch.

"Mmm?" Blaine's eyes opened a fraction and giggled. "Go on.. don't stop.." He felt a hand unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping.. _Mmmmph. Ohhh yeahhh.._

"KURT!" Burt yelled from the door.

Kurt pulled his hand out in shock, swearing at the clock and leaving a very hard blaine on the mattress.

"YEAHH DAD?"

"OUT. NOW." Blaine groaned, trying to stuff his hardon back in his denim. It was diffucult. Kurt signalled him to stay there, quickly washed his hand and ran down.

"Yeahhh?" Kurt smiled innocently.

"What were you doing with blaine?" Burt narrowed his eyes,

"Uhh watching movies and cuddling.." He gave a toothy grin, hoping he did not have anything unnaturally hard in his pants...

"Then what's that?" Burt pointed down. _Oh shit I got a hardon? _His eyes flew to his crotch. Just a little one.

"What? I don't have anything!" Kurt blurted.

"What? I was talking about your arm- wait what are you talking about?" Burt looked at him weirdly, eyes going down his son's pants and his arms going on his hips.

"Oh my god DAD!" Kurt cupped his hand around his crotch, shocked. "Why are you looking at my crotch?"

"I wasn't!" Burt yelled, "I was talking about your arm!"

"But you gave me a once over and you looked at me oh my god !" Kurt ran to a pillow and propped it against his manhood.

"Okay I'm sorry! Now why is there a zipper mark on your hand?" Burt pulled at Kurt's free hand, revealing a line of jean zipper teeth mark, a circle which looked like a button..

"What's this.. Levi's Straus-" Burt read the markings inside the circle. Kurt stared at the back of his arm, a neat row of Blaine's jeans had marked his skin. At that exact angle he was shoving his hand down to please him..

"Oh my god." Burt gasped.

"No Dad it's not what you think it is!"Kurt dropped the pillow, rubbing at the red zipper mark furiously.

"Were you two watching porn?"


	9. Biology Class

**A/N: Here's to the kind prompt given to me in last chapter's review- for the next awkward situation to be in school! Merged with tumblr prompt from a text post! I wrote them in Dalton lessons because I love uniforms. Enjoy!**

"Blaine."Kurt halted a pair of paws trying to push his shirt up.

"Cmon, they're asleep.. pleeeease?" Blaine puppy whined, gently shaking Kurt's waist and stroking him as gently as possible.

"They're hear!" Kurt whispered as loud as he could, holding onto his lover's exploring hands.

"We'll be real silent!" The boy promised, eyes bright with anticipation in the dark.

"You're a screamer Blaine." The boy underneath simply stated, twirling the short curls against Blaine's neck.

"... -pouts- "

"Alright. Don't make a sound or I'll gag you."

"... -deep breathing- "

"Blaine?"

"That's hot."

"Shut up."

Kurt pulled Blaine down, lips locking fervently as breaths mixed each other, trying to be as quiet as possible. Shirts were quickly thrown off their backs, Blaine straddling him, pulling off as much cloth as possible.

"mmmmf." Blaine hummed, hand reaching to Kurt's hair, gently tugging as he bobbed around, unlocking his grip and pulled Kurt up.

"Kurt.. Let's try something.." Blaine licked at those lips now tinged with saltiness, nevertheless still honey tasting.

"Nnng?" Rugged pants and Kurt's body was too warm, the kiss passionately delivering his need for more touch.

"Umm... M..mutual.. blowing..?" Kurt's eyes widen in surprise, _wow. Never really had that idea before.._

"It's okay if you don't want to.. .. I can blow you first, if you want.." Blaine's brows furrowed against his eyes, a kicked puppy look showing through. Gently kisses on cheeks fluttered in from Kurt, before giving two small pecks on his eyelids.

"I trust you."

The night shortened when they peaked their pleasure, falling asleep in each other's arms and fully content with the other's presence.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.**

_Riiiiing. _It wasn't often Kurt and Blaine had classes together, when they did they took extra time to walk down the hall to the class and sat next to each other, (trying to) concentrate on lessons and part ways again. Today was no jolly strolling, both had woken up late due to forgetting an alarm yesterday night and here they were, running down the halls hand in hand.

"I am thankful for a uniform for once. " Huffed Kurt, chewing on a piece of mint to cover any morning breath. Biology was _not _a class to be late for, even brushing teeth and hair spraying (can you believe it?) have to be forgone. They still made it a minute late.

" _Damn.." _Kurt cursed under his breath, finding their tutor already in class. _Why did she have to be so punctual?_

"Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson, you two are late." The lady crooned. She left them standing in the doorway, giving out pieces of microscopic slides to the class. "Sit with Jeff and Nick, group project today."

"She must have a really good morning.." Jeff blinked, watching the couple sighing with relief as they joined them, crowding around the microscope in the middle of the table. Kurt smiled, still exhausted from the running and lack of hair products. He constantly preened his crowning glory through class, not really listening (he knew everything by heart anyway.), until it was time for practical.

"Class, please swab these cotton buds on both the insides of your cheeks and onto the slides. Identify at least 4 types of either bacteria, protein, acid or cell and list them down. I will go around to help." She clapped loudly, and all the students turned to their shared microscopes with a bustle of exitement.

Kurt scrunched his face at the cotton bud. He stuck it into his cheek and rubbed, giggling at Jeff and Nick doing it for each other, intentionally poking is too hard. He eyed Blaine, _sigh, still as adorable as ever.._

"Mr Hummel,let us see your slide." The teacher reached their table, and Kurt slipped the slide on the clippers and let the others peek in. He knew the microbial names by heart, thank goodness for Blaine as his coach!

"What's that?" Jeff looked in, turning the magnifying knobs to get a clear view. "Eww something's moving inside Kurt's mouth!"

"WHAT?" Kurt shrieked, clasping a hand over.

Nick pulled Jeff away, gasping in horror. "OH MY GOD." Blaine followed suit, eyes widening and blinking in shock.

"What? Do I have some incurable disease? Is it cancer? oh my god I am dying am I?" Kurt ran over, and Ms Granger looked up from the microscope. "See it for yourself dear."

Kurt peeped in, a bright orange backgroup came into view. _Hmm, cells, some normal germs, wait what-? What the hell is that? _

"Oh my god I got worms in my mouth!" Kurt shrieked, feeling sick all of a sudden.

"Mr Hummel. Don't you find those familiar?"

"The worms? NO! Wait I did see them in textbook somewhere.."

"Like the reproduction chapter?" Ms Granger grinned.

Kurt's face drained of color as she patted him on the shoulder, whispering softly. "Those are called sperms dear. The only death you're gonna die of is embarrassment." She chuckled and resumed class as if nothing had happenned.

"Kurt.. " Nick stared at him, eyes flashing to Blaine. "Did you two just had oral sex?"

**A/N: Was it awkward? No? Oops. Well I do not study biology and the terms I use are inaccurate. Buuuuut I still hope you enjoy! Keep up the prompts people, you decide what the next chapter is about :) And I'm sorry I can only post once a week (every Thursdays) because of work but I put in effort to do my fics! R&R to motivate me please? ^^**


	10. Hair issues

**A/N: Originally I put the Kurt's buying condoms chapter here, but it wasn't awkward at all so I put it in another story :D Enjoy this one!**

Burt tossed around in bed, unable to get to sleep. Kurt's voice in his head is asking him to take a cup of warm milk. So he did.

Burt walked downstairs, looking at Kurt's unlit room. He stopped right outside, fingers on the doorknob and releasing a sigh. "I'm proud of you Kurt." He went for the fridge, finding a fresh carton on milk and warming it up in a pan. A high pitched giggle came from the bathroom and Burt snapped his head towards it.

No.. It can't be..

"Elizabeth?" Burt's eyes were now transfixed on the door, another giggle came out again. Burt bravely stepped towards the door, knocking.

"Ouch! Oh my god!" The voice shrieked, "Nooo it's a ghost ahhh DADDD!" Kurt screamed, getting away as far from the door into the bathroom, unknowing of the trail of blood flowing down his thigh.

"What the- Kurt are you inside?" Burt's eyebrows furrowed.

"DAD! THERE'S A GHOST KNOCKING ON MY DOOR HELPPP!" Kurt shivered, directing the shower head at the door.

"No Kiddo, I knocked on the door. Come out." Burt sighed. Kurt's voice was too similar to his mother's for his own good, he felt his eyes droop in exhausion slowly. Kurt opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dad! Why are you awake now?" Kurt peeped out, worried.

"Insomnia.. But I drank warm- Hey Kurt you're bleeding!" Burt's eyes widened at the crimson spot increasing in diameter right at Kurt's...ahem. "Oh my god is it the cut from your zipper incident again? Oh my god Kurt can't you stop wearing those jeans!"

"Ahh!" Kurt shrieked again, slamming the door close. He uncoiled the towel from his waist and cursed. "Holy shit!"

"Kiddo what?" Burt stuck his ear on the wooden door.

Kurt washed away the strands of hair away from his crotch and stung the razor cut. "Nothing dad... Razor cut! Oww.."

"Careful! It's difficult to shave there-" Burt stopped midsentence blinking at the door. Unknowingly, Kurt was doing the same at the other side.

"KURT why are you shaving wherever you're shaving?" Burt knocked again, trying to get a response.

_Oh shit. Damn. I shouldn't have told dad a razor- uggh! _Kurt's mind reeled, unable to find an answer. "I..."

"Never mind Kurt, I don't wanna know." Burt said softly, changing his mind, and sat down on the dining table.

The toilet doorr creaked open, a head popping out to check and jerked when a pair of green blue eyes met his.

"Kurt."

"Heyyyy dad." The boy inched towards the staircase awkwardly, eyes darting around the darkness of the living room.

"What are you thinking?" Burt started. Kurt uncomfortably fidgeted, trying to get words on in a murmur.

"I- It's really- I mean- Ughh don't you know how gross it is to have hair growing everywhere down there and it's unsightly and Blaine says it tickled his nose and he can't stop sneezing and it's such a buzz kill- ohhhhh my god I didn't say that dad don't remember anything."Kurt's eyes widened in horror, before his flight instinct kicked in.

"Night." Burt said into the empty space Kurt just left, trying to decipher his speech. "What? It tickle's Blaine's nose.. OH MY GOD." He stormed into the basement, trying to open Kurt's room.

"Kurt explain to me what does pubic hair has to do with Blaine."

"ASK HIM! DON'T ASK ME!"

"I sure will." Burt darkly said, turning around to go back to his room and added a few things on his notepad.

_To-do list:_

_Get Finn shirts_

_Buy Carole a necklace_

_Ask Blaine about his nose in relation to ... hair_

_Put shotgun on living room table tomorrow_

_**A/N: How is it? :) Hehehe ~ I'm running out of ideas! Mind giving me more prompts and reviews my lovely readers? :)**_


	11. Caught in a kilt

**A/N: Hello! Oooh! Update twice a week! Hehe I wanna make up for the less-than-satisfactory chapter before this :( This is the prompt given- rimming or crossdressing and Burt finding out. This isn't exactly crossdressing, but this is the best I can write to remain...appropriate. Sllllliiiight smut.**

"You don't know how delicious you look tonight.." Blaine purred, clinging onto Kurt as they went down the steps to Kurt's room.

"Well, I _am _the prom queen." Kurt rolled his eyes, sticking his trophy stick into a vase of roses and placing the tiara amongst his collection. He twirled around the room, his kilt flying out around his knees as he pranced. Blaine ran up to him and engulfed him in a warm hug from behind, breathing in his cologne and the smell of his hair.

"Ummmph love yoo" Blaine mumbled from Kurt's shoulder, placing a kiss on the pale neck. "And you look really hot.." he slurred, giving french kisses to Kurt's sensitive spot, nipping and biting it occasionally. Glasz eyes rolled back behind their eyelids and moans escaped.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt shuddered as he felt teeth grazing wetly, knowing it would surely be bruised.

"I want you.." Blaine's husky voice came, kissing up Kurt's jaw and nibbled on his earlobes. The boy's legs simply gave way, and Blaine collapsed on Kurt, pupils almost covering his iris-something that only only happened when he was close to orgasm- and lips smashed together in wild abandon, hands rubbing in inappropriate yet appropriately pleasurable areas as they struggled onto the bed.

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered, "So sexy.." His hands reached into the kilt, pulling down his leggings along with his breifs. Kurt giggled, rubbing the lover's face in adoration.

"You're not bad yourself!" More clothes were shed, leaving Blaine nude already. The shorter boy was too busy sucking as Kurt's side, and Kurt reached towards the side of the kilt, attempting to get it off himself. He felt a hand stop him.

"Unng no.. Leave it on.. " Blaine's eyes pleaded. Kurt simply did, continuing their exploration.

The hand travelled up Kurt's milky thighs, underneath the black skirt and up towards his groin, completely enjoying the easy access.

"Damn Kurt you're so fucking sexy.." His palm reached the area where a fluff of hair should have been, now absent and completely tender. His hardon was aching, and feeling Kurt under a skirt, he was going insane. They made love-no, had sex with so much passion, grunts and moans (mostly from Blaine) they both fell asleep exhausted, blaine in just a pair of track pants and Kurt in the kilt.

**-NEXT AFTERNOON-**

"Kurt? Blaine?" Burt knocked, hesitant. He certainly was aware of what _those noises _were yesterday night,, and he had suppressed bringing out his shotgun to scare Blaine. He chuckled a little and decided to knock again.

_*knock * knock*_

Blaine twirled around in his sleep, hand still on Kurt's ass underneath the kilt. Kurt's nose twitched like a bunny, snuggling further into Blaine's neck, engulfed in the warmth of his lover's body.

*knock * knock* Burt waited impatiently, lunch was getting cold already! He turned the knob, finding it unlocked, making a mental note to tell Kurt later on, and proceeded down the stairs. The room still managed to smell nice and fluffy with the automatic air freshner, but the air still lingered a layer of musk Burt knew well. But his train of thoughts was halted mid-tracks when he saw Kurt. In a skirt. And Blaine touching-

"BLAINE ANDERSON KURT HUMMEL!" Burt bellowed in his best bear voice. Blaine jumped and sat up, like a shocked homeless puppy before focusing on Burt. Kurt looked up sleepily, reaching towards Blaine and the kilt dragging up his thighs-

"OH MY GOD KURT WHAT THE HECK!" Burt had to shield his eyes from seeing anything improper, rage boiling up. "Blaine did you ask Kurt to do this?"

"What duh you mee- WAAA!" Kurt looked down, merely the black material (almost not) covering him and grabbed a duvet. "No dad it's not what it seems!" He nudged Blaine, trying to think of something.

"Oh yeah then what?" He uncovered his eyes, relieved to see Kurt more appropriate now and stared at Blaine red-faced.

"W-We...were making out and it was really warm then we stripped and did it b..but forgot to take out K..Kurt's kilt..." Blaine stammered, giving his best explanation. Kurt bit his lip, hoping Burt would accept the explanation.

"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes at the mess of clothes on the floor. He sighed deeply.

"YES." Both of them eagerly replied, too enthusiastically.

"Did you two use protection?"

"DAD!"

"BURT!"

"Of course we did.." Blaine mumbled.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it as much as I did writing it? :D Reviews reviews! :) I'll be continuing working on the prompts you guys given/will be giving me. Thankyou~ I love you all! mwwwah! ^^**


	12. Hair issues 2

**A/N: Almost 50 reviews! Whee, I love all of you lovely people :D Here's the promised installment! Enjoy~**

Burt placed the old shotgun on the table, reliving the honourary days when he hunted (Even for just a few years) He flicked out the barrel, smiling slyly at how he should scare the incoming kid to the Hudmel household.

Kurt jumped down the stairs, and jumped in fright at the gun. "D..dad! Put that away!" He shuddered, not wanting to be anywhere near that thing.

"What? It can't be used anymore, the trigger's too rusted!" Burt exclaimed, smile still there. _Hmm, should I clean it now- no. do it while Blaine's here. hehehehe..._

"Dad, Blaine will be fear for his appendages." Kurt stated, tiptoeing to the counter to get a glass of water, calming his nerves- by the gun and the thought of Blaine coming to visit again. Butterlies fluttered haphazardly in his tummy again. He sighed softly, wondering how long will it take to get rid of this nervousness. But then again, he wished he'll never end so everyday is like a first date between him and his little Blaine. _little blaine.. no Kurt don't think of that- big blaine- no- ugh!_

_DING DONG_

"Oooh!" Kurt squealed, running past the gun like it was no longer there and welcomed the visitor. A very well dressed man with (of course) a bowtie and midly tamed curls got pulled into a hug and into the house, getting a peck on the lips.

"Blainee." Kurt purred, like a content kitten.

'Kurrrt." Blaine purred back, his hazel eyes dancing with delight as he leant in for another kiss.

"Blaineeeee." Carole imitated Kurt, arms folded and head cocked to the side, a large smile plastered on her face. The teenagers quickly pulled away, linking their hands.

"Caroleeee." Blaine whined, "pleeeeease...?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"5 seconds!" She turned around, counting aloud. "One!..." The teenagers pulled in, lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

"Three-"

"KLAINE STOP KISSING I CAN HEAR FROM THE KITCHEN!" Burt the cockblock boomed. Carole giggled, turning around to see them pouting and looking at the hardwood flooring. She patted their heads and placed her hands on their backs, pushing them into the kitchen.

"Hey Bur-" His eyes lay transfixed on the gun, blinking.

"Hey kid." Burt replied solemly, "sit and have.." he snapped the gun shut, "dinner." Carole felt Blaine shivering under her motherly touch, caressing his back trying to soothe him. She sent a warning glare to Burt. _Dont overdo it. _Burt smiled.

"So Blaine." Burt started, finishing on his potato and clearing his voice. Blaine looked up like a lost puppy, looking across to Kurt, then Carole, then Burt.

"Yes?" He tried to sound confident, his voice breaking a little at the end. _Damn._

"How's Kurt recently?" Burt's nose pointed to his son, munching uninterestedly. at his food. "His character? Has he been a good kid?"

Blaine's eyes brightened up, his puppy ways showing through. "Of course Burt! He's been awfully nice to me.. Recently we bought a pair of Harry Potter spectacle frame together! Look!" He flashed his iPhone's wallpaper to everyone. Him and Kurt were smiling happily, eyes bright behind the fake lenses.

"Dude you rook mor rike a nerd!" Finn bellowed, bits of meat flying out of his teeth.

"Eww Finn keep your mouth closed while eating!" Kurt brushed away the imaginary meat molecules from his sweater, swiping Blaine's shirt protectively as well. Blaine patted Kurt's hand affectionately, giving a cheesey 'it's okay' grin.

"Well thats good. How about, any _physical _changes?" Burt's eyebrow rose. Everybody looked at Kurt.

"Yes I am still as fabulous as ever." Kurt scoffed, nose high up. Blaine's mind trickled over to the time his palm travelled down there.._mmm._

Burt took that as a cue to take his shotgun up. _Click. _Blaine's mind stopped, his face paling at once.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." Burt said darkly. "Your nose itches huh?"

"NO DAD. NOT NOW." Kurt started tugging on his boyfriend, trying to get him away. Carole and Finn slipped out quietly, not wanting to be part of this. Blaine meekly stared at his lap, cheeks flaming up.

"Kurrrrt... Why do you have to tell..." Blaine whimpered, his tail stuck between his legs.

"Don't you dare blame him! He got a razor nick down there thanks to you." Burt huffed, crossing hiis arms. _Kurt's attitude is brushing off me.. _Blaine looked close to tears as Burt inched to the gun, crossing his legs in protection of his little one.

"Sorry Kurt, Burt.." Blaine looked at his lover, eyes welled up with so much tears the other quickly engulfed him in a comforting hug.

"Dad you made him cry!" Kurt cried, patting at his boyfriend's back, feeling the courageous boy now shivering at the mercy of his father over the issue of pubic hair. _sigh._

"Dad it's my hair! I can do whatever I want! I can shave it style it wax it pleat it dye it!" He continued cooing the boy in his arms, still looking fearfully at the gun, eyes glassy. He watched Burt pick the gun and put it away, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry Blaine, had to give you a taste of daddy power. " He walked out smiling.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion.

"So the whole thing was a scare?" Blaine exclaimed, incredulous.

"I..guess..."

Blaine sat there for a while, absorbing. "Kurt? Did you mean what you say?"

Kurt looked up from Blaine's hands in his lap. "I mean everything I say, which one?"

"That you can wax your hair..It's so sexy-"

Burt clamped his ears and walked away quickly from his eavesdropping spot. He didn't want to use the shotgun again so soon. _Ugh, I need an ear cleanse._

**A/N: Sigh, Daddies never change. reviews to make the story your way!**


	13. Making out with nutella

**A/N: Wheee 50 reviews! I wrote this from the prompt in my head and I just wanna share it with you! **

Kurt hummed as he looked through the pile of phamplets Burt got him, internally cringing at the conversation(s) he had with him and took another one to read. He beckoned his lover boy over to his bed, lying on their tummies as they went though them one by one.

"We should go over those one day." Blaine had pointed at the drawer of info, "my mom and dad never really got around teaching me sex ed. Now you can!" He had cheerfully said, but that time had ended up as a more..._physical educational _experience. The duo were not as horny (just a little, _teenagers, duh._) today and they snuggled together for a sex lesson.

"Eww." Kurt's face scrunched up at the leaflet on STDs. "You'll have painful mushrooms growing out of your penis. Owww.." He felt Blaine's hand go over Kurt's little tiny belly fat, rubbing comfortingly.

"That's what you get if you're not safe." The tanned boy simply stated. "Oh look, there's a clinic half an hour from here.." Blaine scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked over his shoulder, sensing something. "Yes?" His eyes locked with Blaine's lips. _hmmm, yummy looking lips. Why are they moving..? Oh Blaine's talking oop-_

"So I was thinking-" Blaine continued.

"Shh. Let me kiss you for a bit.." Kurt leaned in, eager. His slender finger hooked Blaine's chin up, tilting his head and the finger slid up his nose to take off his spectacles.

"Someone's needy for smoochy?" Mr Delicious lips cooed. All he saw was a pair of lips curving up and suddenly against his own. His eyes fluttered shut as they moved in sync, simply taking in the other's presence. He kicked the phamplets away from his lap and started caressing the other's thigh. Kurt trailed his thumb against Blaine's jawline, pulling out of the kiss slowly.

"What a wonderful kisser, I wonder whose boyfriend is this?" Kurt giggled, sliding his palm down the other's arm and interlocking their fingers together.

"I am one Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, another fabulous person with fabulous lips. I can kiss him day and night and never get tired." The boy replied, the free hand finding another and threaded their fingers together too.

"Aww. I wish I could say the same." Kurt smiled slyly.

"You wish you could? Why's that?" The puppy eyes surfaced, "I thought you said I was wonderful!" He frowned.

"I am certainly not doubting your quality Mr Anderson." Kurt rubbed his forehead against the other's, now that his hands were full, "because, usually our kissing usually leads to something _else." _He said softly. _ "_Not that I'm complaining.", he quickly added.

"Shall we do just that? Kissing?" Blaine proposed, "but, you know, without the.. sex.." he added gently, but still causing Kurt to blush. He giggled, heart swelling at his adorable blushing boyfriend.

"Then what if we..you know, get..aroused.." Kurt buried his nose in Blaine's neck, talking in a small voice.

"Mmm.." Blaine loosened their fingers, much to Kurt's despair, "Try to ignore it."

"Hmmkay." Their lips found each other after a few intelligible mumbles, busy against each others'. They didn't notice the door open, but heard a giggle_, _then the door closing. They continued after looking at the door in suspicion, hands at the other's back and shifting closer.

_**-Living room-**_

"Burt!" Carole squealed, "Kurt and Blaine are soo sweet." She sighed happily, hand clasped over her chest, tears of happiness almost flowing out.

"What did they do again?" Burt looked up from his newspaper, spectacles slipping down his nose.

"Kissing and cuddling, for the past hour."

"You sure they're not doing-"

"No, hands above the waist." Carole assured him. "Don't disturb them, they'll be down for dinner when they're ready." Carole smiled herself to the kitchen, making Blaine's favourite pasta.

_**-Kurt's room-**_

Kurt could feel blood going at all the wrong places. _Maybe Blaine was right, I'm not a baby penguin anymore. _He ignored (as painful as it is) it and combed his fingers through the dark chocolate curls, tugging it gently to switch their head tilt. He could feel a tongue being added into the kiss, those butterlies on steroids bursting in his stomach. He felt a belch coming up.

"Unng." Kurt stopped the kiss, hand at his chest. "wait." Blaine watched him curiously, still very intrigued at the human moment Kurt is having.

"Shall we take a break?" Kurt suggested, after his gas escaped and dabbing his swollen lips.

"Uhh..." Blaine stalled, mind unclear. He thought about it for a while, "alright." His eyes casted at the jar of nutella near Kurt's study table, and happily skipped over to the chocolate. "Can we finish this?"

Kurt sat up, nodding. _No, I'm supposed to be disgusted by fingers in a jar..holy damn thats hot._

"Kurrrrrt~" Blaine beckoned with a chocolate coated finger. "Have some chocolate~" He sucked on it, face melting with delight. "Ummmmm! So good, sooooo good."

Kurt went over, dipping his finger in the jar too. _heck it, they were finishing it anyway, _and licked it away. "Oooh, this tastes better on finger!"

"Of course it's better on finger!" Blaine scoffed, mock haughty. "It's delectable!"

"You little kid, getting your lips dirty." Kurt leaned in, sucking and licking on the spot of chocolate, the receiver getting stunned for a while before responding. The mix of each other's scent and hazelnut chocolate was surprsingly good, and they spent the next half an hour exchanging nutellas with tongues.

_**-At Kurt's door-**_

"_Ummmmm! So good, sooooo good."_

"_Oooh, this tastes better on finger!"_

"_Of course it's better on finger! It's delectable!"_

"_You little kid, getting your lips dirty."_

_Sound of making out._

"Oh god." Finn gasped, clambering up the stairs.

_**-Kitchen-**_

"Burt? I think we should call the kids down for dinner." Carole checked the time. All the three kids were late. "I'll call Finn, good luck with Klaine!"

Burt eyed his playful wife, sighing in surrender. He trudged downstairs, silently wishing he wouldn't see anything inappropraite.

"Oww!"

"Sorry.."

"I'm bleeding!"

"Sorry.."

"Uggh, it's swollen.."

"I'm too talented."

_smack_

"sorry."

"Blaine?"

"Yes baby?" Burt giggled at the pet name. _alright time to open-_

"You're bleeding too."

"What! Oh noo.. How are we gonna go out like this.."

knock knock.

"Yes?" Kurt shouted from behind the door.

"Dinner. Now. " A scurry of bustle came and a sigh and the door clicked open. Out came two teenagers looking fairly normal..._oh. _They made their way to the dinner table.

"Mom! I don't wanna see ahh!" Finn covered his eyes as the duo came in view. The conversation he heard meant all the wrong things and his frail heart can't take much!

"What Finn." Kurt mumbled, hissing in pain.

"I don't wanna hear you and Blaine doing anything ever again!" Finn said, exasperated.

"We didn't do anything!" Kurt looked up at Carole, her vision zooming in on his lips. He put a hand over them self consciously.

"We just were making ou-" _smack. _"Kurrrt stop hitting me! Puppies will become silly when you hit them.." He whined, rubbing at the spot. Kurt rubbed it softly, shaking his head. _You're already silly when I met you._

"Oh then what's the 'oooooh it's so good' and 'it tastes better on finger'?" Finn folded his arms childishly.

"Nutella?" The duo replied together in the same tone.

"Oh yeah, it does taste good on finger. Especially Rachel's." Everybody urggh-ed in response.

"Finn, that image is unnecessary." Kurt sighed, picking his plate up.

"Whoa dudes, both your lips busted!" Finn boomed. The lovers wanted to crawl away and...probably make out with nutella.

"How long have you been doing man!" Finn nudged Blaine, looking at the similar tear on his lips as his brother's.

Blaine lowered his voice to a whisper, "About two hours.. Don't look at me like that Finn just kissing."

"AHEM." Burt cleared his throat from behind them, staring down at the shorter male. Blaine jumped and scurried away, Mumbling an apology and letting Burt take his pasta first.

"Great stamina." Burt sniggered, before leaving Blaine there embarrased as always.

**A/N: I agree with Burt. Great stamina, Blaine. :) R&R!**


	14. Take a dirty picture for me

**A/N: WARNING! SMUT!**

**Oh hello there! Hehe plot bunnies came up, currently there are two in my lap right now! **

Kurt's mind reeled in his dream, the images of Blaine straddling him, their hips rolling together and all the naughty things they did together. Kurt was softly moaning on his bed, the subconscious taking over as imaginary-Blaine pleasured him to no end. The wet warmth of Blaine's mouth descending on his cock, giving his best sultry eyes as he took Kurt by his length. _Damn Blaine you're soo hot._

The 3rd person image of him coming down Blaine's throat , and him licking away furiously, shot more blood down real-life Kurt's crotch. He jolted awake, a little disoriented at his surroundings before settling his focus on his body, a blush forming on the little baby penguin's cheeks. He was hard, like _real _hard.

He didn't have much thought before bringing his hands underneath his duvet, trailing at his navel, pretending it was Blaine's, before dipping into his pajama pants and found the throbbing member. It wasn't before long when Kurt exploded, his thumb gently stroking his sensitive shaft to get the last bits of electricity out of him before quickly falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**-Morning-**

"DUDE!" Finn knocked on Kurt's door, impatient at how long he was taking. He ran down to Kurt's bed, throwing his blanket off him. "Everyone's waiting for you to start breakfast Kurt!"

"Nnnngh. Leave mmph alone.." Kurt grumbled. Finn stared at his hand that was down his pajama pants, an evil smile cracking up his face. "Kurt? What were you doing this morning?"

Zzzz. All was Kurt's breathing noises.

Finn shook his head at the pale skinned boy, the villian smile never leaving his face. _Aha! Finally, blackmail material. _Finn took his iPhone up and switched onto his camera app... _Hehehe Blaine's in for some surprise._

"Burt? Kurt wouldn't wake!" Finn suppressed his giggle, waltzing into the kitchen and knocking a couple of metal plates. "Oucch." He silently hoped Burt would go down and find him... _Hehehehe.. _His face lighted up when Burt stood up, the chair dragging on the tiles on the kitchen floor.

"Kur-" Burt peered into his room, immediately knowing why Finn had been on his red laugh face the whole time. he quickly shut Kurt's door close, mentally waving that image off his head and walked back to the kitchen. "Finn. You didn't see that did you."

"I sure did." Finn smirked, all the evil plans he had been brewing! _Muahaha._

"What?" Carole looked back at the two boys. Yes, TWO _boys_. Plus Kurt the man.

Burt gave a hearty laugh, shaking his head. "Boys, growing up and their troubles."

"Hmm, seems to fit the bill.." Carole furrowed her brows, giving Burt a once-over.

**-Kurt's room-**

_You've received a text from, Blaine. _His phone said. Kurt forced open his eyes, getting his phone. He felt his palm brush against his resting member, jumping a little.

"Oh my god." He looked at his wrist, the elastic band of his pajama pants had kindly printed itself there. "I left my hand inside. Ohhhhh my god." He got up and walked to the bathroom, washing his hands from the dried up gunk. Deciding it was proper, he took a shower too (thinking his track pants wouldn't be _that _clean either) and cleaned his teeth.

_You've received 2 texts from, Blaine. _His phone said again, and Kurt peered out of his bathroom, acknowledging the lighted screen and gargled, walking to the device.

1st text: Heyyy ;) I got a feeling you did something naughty without me?:( How could youuuuuu~ -Sad Blainee

2nd text: Kurrrrrrt. ahmnomnomnom Kurrrrt, meooow. I'm a kitty cat, come and pet me tonight? meowww I love petting, especially heavy ones. ;););) -Tabby Blaine

The device vibrated in his hand again, _You've received a text from, Blaine._

3rd text: I can be your right hand man ;D

He spit the solution out, completely confused by Blaine. He decided to call him. It took a few more rings than normal before Blaine's voice came.

"Blaine?" 

"Kurt..~" Blaine's voice was low and _really _suggestive.

"Why are my right hand cat?" He consolidated all the queries together.

"Hmm.."Blaine's voice trailed off, "because A, I love it when you pet my.. and B, you're using your right hand!" A burst of Blaine giggles came.

"What?" _Blaine knows? No he can't. _

"You were hanving your right hand down your pants this morning!" _Holy-_

"N..No?"

"Your addidas black track pants with the white tank top."

"Wait how did you know!"

"I received an MMS from Finn! And I should say, your pelvis is _really _sexy."

"AHHH- thanks- but AHHH! I'll talk to you later bye!" He stormed up the stairs in search of a certain giant.

"FINN HUDSON! YOU DELETE THAT PICTURE RIGHT NOW!" He went straight for Finn's phone. Finn got up and ran, holding onto his phone.

"NOO!"

"What picture?" Burt and Carole asked at the same time.

"A picture of Kurt." Finn glowered happily, "doing frisky things."

"NO I WASNT! Finn just delete it. Blaine got the picture and I've yet to kill patience is amazing."

"Whoah calm down Kiddo."

"Dad stay out of this!"

"It's from this morning Burt!"Finn said excitedly.

A realization hit Burt. He sat down quietly, a rather embarrassed smile showing through. "Kurt, it's normal, don't worry."

"Wait what dad? You saw- oh my god I'm gonna die." Kurt looked close to tears and gave Finn a shove into his stomach. "Delete it or I will give everyone in the household your entire porn collection." Both parents cringed.

"Dude! That's unfair! It cost me a bomb-"

"When Harry met Sally and Jane. 2 girls 1 cup. Snow white and 7 dwa-mmph." Kurt recollected the porn titles until Finn cupped his mouth shut.

"Dude enough! I'll delete it okay!" He scrolled to the embarrasing picture and deleted it.

"Oh and Finn? I totally don't know why you got a large movie file called 'Rolling in the deep' on the family computer." He smirked and strutted downstairs.

"OH my god DUDE!"

**A/N: pretty good? Hehehe R&R!**


	15. Medical Checkup & Sad Fluff

**A/N: PMS Fic here, not an entirely awkward chapter. It's about 10% awkward only. Just some sad fluff.**

Kurt and Blaine were waiting hand in hand, fiddling their fingers against each others' and going through the information sheets.

"Sexually active.." Kurt mumbled.

"Check." Blaine hummed.

"Age of first sexual intercourse.."

"Seventeen.."

"That sounds too young. Oral sex.."He continued scanning the paper.  
>"Yup!" Blaine nodded enthusiatically.<p>

"Last intercourse..." Kurt blushed, dipping his chin inwards as he bit a smile. Blaine affectionately rubbed the other's knee, trying to send love waves to him. Kurt's cheeks just got more pink and giggled. The hickies from last night still tingles down his back and chest, images of him and his lover tangled up on Blaine's bed only made him flush a deeper shade of red, fighting the smile off his face.

"Kurt.." Blaine warned playfully, knowing what was inside his head. The blushing boy rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and threaded their fingers together once more. Blaine placed another kiss on Kurt's head, whispering an 'I love you' before continuing to wait at Rainbow Clinic.

"Hummel Anderson?" Kurt looked up, immediately liking the nurse who put their name together.

"Here!" Both of them grinned, grabbing their bags and clipboards, following the nurse. She ushered them in the doctor's office, smiling at their interlocked hands and offering their seats politely.

"I like her.." Blaine whispered, his eyes going round when the nurse turned back.

"I can hear that, thank you Mr. Anderson!" She replied cheerily, going back to her computer to enter their information. "The doctor will be in in a few!" Blaine scratched his head in embarrassment, making nervous eyes at Kurt in anticipation for the doctor. _Oh here she- oh, male doctor. awwwkward._

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smythe!" The green eyed meerkat faced human shook their hands, flashing a friendly grin. "Take a seat, while I have to..." He took the information sheets and stapled them together, "collate these and ask you some questions.."They waited in silence for a while whilst he read and scribbled some notes.

"Okay! So this blank is unfilled. When was the last time you had sexual relations?" Dr Smythe looked at them with kind eyes, his grin coming back.

"Yesterday." Kurt scratched the back of his ear in habit.

"Okey Dokey.." He scribbled the information down. "When was the last ejaculation you remember having?" He looked at Blaine.

"Y..Yesterday.."

"And you, Mr Hummel?"

"We did it together, doctor." Kurt narrowed his eyes. _The doctor isn't very smart.._

"Do you two use protection on every occasion?"

"Mostly...?" Kurt started.

"Once or twice we didn't.." Blaine completed. His eyes focused on the scribbled the doctor did, reading _STD's test and physical examination-oh dear god._

"Okay, so I will do the three basic tests for you, as any normal couples have to, and an additional sperm count since both of you are males. But that would have to be an appointment next week. So I'll do the blood test and physical examination today alright?" Dr Smythe smiled, getting up to get the needles. Blaine frowned.

"Blaine?" Kurt noticed the change in Blaine's mood.

"Don't like needles.." He whined, looking at Kurt's eyes pleadingly.

"Nuh uh boyfriend. Those eyes are not working now. Look at me while he does it, will that be better?" Kurt cooed, caressing Blaine's cheeks as the doctor prepared the small syring. The needle pierced Blaine's skin, earning a small puppy yelp and the doctor withdrew a small amount of blood for testing, handing it to the nurse.

"Press on that Mr. Anderson."Dr smythe firmly pressed the cotton pad on Blaine's elbow, throwing the gloves away and putting another pair on. He finished with Kurt's blood and sent both for sampling.

"Okay so now, the physical. Who's ready to go first?" Dr Smythe showed them the examination bed, hands on his hip. Blaine secretly took a step back.

"Great, Mr Hummel! You go on and change into the robe. Would you like Mr Anderson here to stay?" Kurt looked beside him, giving Blaine a bitch glare when he found Blaine had stepped behind him, grabbed the robe and strutted off.

"Hmm, I wonder if that's a yes or no..." The doctor mused, taking a tube of KY Jelly and settling into the kidney dish. Blaine stayed on deciding that Kurt could chase him out later. Out came the boy in context, a little more frightened than before and eyes searching for Blaine. He saw the boy's shoulder sag a little with relief and gladness he stayed on.

"Okay, sit down here." Dr Smythe patted the table. "So I will do the physical examination, which I will come in contact with your genitalia, of course with gloves, and also your first prostate examination. If all's well, you won't have to take the exam till you're 50. So lie down if you're ready!" He turned back, proceeding to wash his hands.

_Prostate. Prostate. _The voice kept echoing in his head. _The doc will insert his finger in my – and touch my prostate. _Kurt gripped Blaine's hand as the doctor started the exam. _Don't get hard Kurt don't don't._

"You _might _get aroused from the examination, but please don't feel embarrassed or blame anyone alright?" A warm _gloved _hand took his weiner up. All Kurt felt was probing and a little prying and his little brother was let down.

"I'll start the testicular exam.." The finger squeezed on his left side, _oh fuck ohh no no no think of dead kittens and Dad. Pure love. No don't ahh -_

"Okay, everything looks normal, I'll start with the internal exam.." The KY Jelly was picked up and a finger slid in. Kurt shivered at the very familiar sensation coiling low in his stomach, at the same time thinking of female parts. The vagin- his grip tightened on Blaine's hand.

"Honey what's wrong?"

_Oh nothing dear i was just getting fucking turned on by this ridiculously handsome young doctor fingering me right now. "_Weird.." He was sure he had a boner by now. Like one-fucking-hundred percent sure.

"Relax Mr Hummel. " The doctor pressed on his lower abdomen and a sting came from his ass.

"Ouch!" Kurt jumped, feeling his boner deflating immediately. Blaine looked at the doctor sharply, almost killing him with his how-dare-you-hurt-my-boyfriend eyes.

"Hmm.." His finger probed around the walls until Kurt yelped again. "Looks like a.."

"A what?" Blaine looked at Kurt, then back to him.

"A tear, did you go too fast during intercourse?" He dumped the gloves away, taking a thick blanket and wrapping Kurt quickly after he pulled down his robe, much to Kurt's relief.

"Kurt, you didn't tell me it hurt.." Kurt simply hugged the blanket, quietly stashing his boner away.

"We'll talk later Blaine.." Kurt huddled to the changing room, coming back to Blaine's brows furrowed.

"I'll have the exam next week before the sperm count.." Blaine solemly stated. Kurt sighed, Blaine wasn't gonna let him off this one. He sat quietly in the chair, his palm facing up, hoping Blaine would hold his hand. _1...2..3..3.5..4... _He flipped his palm, clasping them together in defeat.

"Alright, so come here next week, but _try _not to have sexual relations of any kind because I need to do the exam.."

"Thanks Doctor Smythe."

"Thanks."  
>"You're welcome."<p>

**-In the car-**

*silence*

"Blaine?" silence.

"Blaine." silence. Kurt sighed, "Why are you angry?" He asked in a small voice guiltily.

"You didn't say when it hurt." Blaine huffed.

"It didn't hurt a lot!" _Smooth, Kurt._

"It still did didn't it. I told you to tell me when you're uncomfortable, but you didn't."Blaine stopped the car just outside Kurt's apartment, and turned to him. "I was hurting you but I didn't stop! Heck I didn't even know! There I was in pleasure but you were hurting? How could you do that to me?" _Why was he flaring up?_ He didn't even realised the tears that threatened to spill out of Kurt's beautiful eyes, him fixated at the neighbor's fence trying not to cry. He softened immediately. "No- honey I don't mean to get mad please don't cry..I-" He tried to hold the hands he hadn't held since the examination ended. _Fuck._

"I just wanted you to enjoy everytime you made love to me.." Kurt said softly, voice choked with tears as he shook Blaine's grip off him, unlocked the door and ran out to his apartment.

**A/N: This is what happens when you write when you're PMS-ing. Awkward, funny and sad moments all in one.**


	16. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates for about 2 months, my netbook finally stopped working and I couldn't use type any word documents anymore. Although it's a torture for some of you but it's more for me as now I can't even express my feelings through writing anymore. Well, temporarily.

I'm using my brother's netbook to tell you guys this- I won't be able to update YET, but I still will continue the stories and create more as the plot bunnies are currently consummating their marriage.

I have no idea when can I update but I still hope to have your support

-jongkeybias


	17. Medical Checkup & Sad Fluff 2

"Kurt, _please_." Blaine knocked on the door, begging. _Why am I such a douchebag? Kurt, I'm so sorry.._

Kurt settled on his bed, wiping his tears off his face. He stared into nothing, his mind reeling back to what happened the night before...

_**-flashback-**_

Blaine trailed his tongue everywhere, and it was _everywhere_ and drove Kurt insane. His body was aching for the other, needy and passionate. Their bodies rocked together in an erratic momentum, before Kurt grasped onto Blaine in wanton.

_Say it, say it._

"_Fuck _me, Blaine." A voice too low for Kurt only voiced the amount of lust he had.

"W-what? Y..you sure?" Blaine's irises were blown, hand already slipping into the sensitive moist hole.

"Unnnngh, yes.." The boy surrendered to his needs, feeling every inch of his skin on fire as Blaine entered in, and suddenly he surged forward, moaning his guts out while a shot of pain went to Kurt's rear.

_Ouch. _Kurt closed his eyes, trying to relax his muscles. He heard Blaine mumbling along the lines of _Kurt...so tight. _and _ugh shit _and the pain was overcome by pleasure when Blaine lifted his hips up and slid his member in again, the head tickling his prostate.

"Oh right there..Harder unngh." Kurt gripped his lover, angling his hips higher as Blaine began to get rougher, grazing on the sensitive spot again and again until they both came crazily.

"Shit Kurt, that was.." Blaine panted as he collapsed behind Kurt, spooning him.

"Amazing." Kurt heard his heart hammering in his chest, and reached to hug Blaine.

"My waist is going to be sore tomorrow..." He mumbled into his neck. "Best sex ever.."

Kurt giggled softly, and ignored the ache and both fell asleep peacefully.

**-flashback end-**

"Kurt..?" Burt prodded down the stairs, hearing Blaine knocking, and Kurt's soft cries downstairs. He opened the door, finding his son sitting at his mirror, looking at himself cry.

"Dad.." Kurt didn't attempt to hide his tears, "We fought."

"Yeah that happens all the time. You two didn't have a single one I was starting to worry!" Burt joked, grabbing a nearby chair and settled next to him. Kurt smiled weakly, tears still falling. Burt waited in silence, taking his son into a hug and kept waiting for Kurt to stop crying in his arms.

"Dad?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes kid?"

"Don't ever stop hugging me.." He pleaded.

"I won't." Burt promised. "But what about Blaine? He got the priority last year."

"He's a douche." Kurt pulled out of the hug, going over to his bed.

"Pretty handsome douche?"

"..." _bitch glare._

"So what happened?"

Kurt went silent again, trying to form proper sentences in his head while Burt continued waiting.

"Blaine and I were...doing.._stuff..yesterday" _He signalled with his hands in a circular motion, "but today we went to a doctor for the checkup you scheduled us for and the doctor said I had a tear down there and Blaine was confused and then he got mad at me for not telling him I got hurt but it didn't hurt that much at that time I just thought his feelings should come first so I didn't want to interrupt-"

"Hold up."Burt imitated Mercedes, his index finger pointing up. "Firstly, what kind of _stuff _are we talking about?"

"We've been over this dad."Kurt curtly replied.

"Okay... secondly, you went for the checkup, thats great. Now, what's the issue with Blaine being mad at you?"

Kurt's eyes pooled with tears as the image of Blaine in the car came back. "He scolded me for not telling him I was in pain while he was enjoying the time of his life..."

"I'll get my shotgun. And why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want to be a buzzkill, dad." Kurt sulked.

"Kurt." Burt sternly stated. "No matter what situation, what day or time you are in, you must always put yourself first. Not in that selfish way, but not to disadvantge youself. Why must you think of that kid first before you when you're getting hurt? You think you don't matter?"

"No..Sorry dad." Kurt whispered, his voice echoing at him, almost screaming at how stupid he was.

"Be right back while I take my shotgun." Burt hugged him once more, before going up to get that weapon.

"I'm so stupid.." Kurt whispered at the reflection, wiping the remnants of his tears, hoping it wouldn't leave tracks on his cheeks.

**-At Kurt's door-**

"Kurt- oh, good afternoon sir..oh.." Blaine's greeting cut short when a much buffer and more bald man came to open the door. He trembled a little and lowered his head.

"Come into the living room." Burt slumped himself on his usual spot on the couch, pointing at the adjacent one for Blaine to settle. The said boy shuffled nervously, biting his lip in attempt to not to start rambling apologies first. The mentally prepared himself for a great lecture.

"You're a great kid Blaine." Burt's voice was positive, affirmative and even...a little compassionate? This threw Blaine off, his head snapping up and tilting in confusion.

"What? No, I hurt him, I'm the worst ass boyfriend ever, I'm not good enough for Kurt.." He tugged on the edge of the cushion he was holding onto, feeling his self confidence crumbling in front of the elder. "I should have known.. It just didn't feel right yesterday, you know? I mean yeah it felt really really good but I just knew Kurt didn't deserve that kind of- uggh!" Blaine angrily wiped his tears of frustration from his cheeks, the side of his eye catching a certain pale face between the edge of the door. He looked guiltily at Burt, frowning in concentration.

"Firstly, I just want to say I'm disappointed in both you and Kurt. You two promised me to take care of yourself at all times. I've already talked to my kiddo, and he's really upset. You go and give him a good apology, it's up to him where you two should go from now."

Blaine nodded his head, eyes fixed on the cushion in his lap. He felt the elder stand up, before lifting him into a fatherly hug. "Son you'll know what to do." Burt left the room, leaving the kids to talk it out. Blaine stood up, wiped the new streaks of tears and Kurt, peeping from his door all this time quietly stepped towards his boyfriend. "Blaine."

Blaine spun around, finding the boy standing timidly behind the couch. "Oh.. Kurt. I'm so sorry-" His breath was knocked off when Kurt flew into his arms, clutching onto him for his dear life. "No, Blaine I'm sorry I-"

"NO. It was me who-"

"NO I was the one that-"

"I didn't manage to-"

"I didn't say-"

"KIDS! Can you two talk properly?" Burt boomed from the kitchen (apparently eavesdropping once again).

Kurt stared right into Blaine's eyes, keeping silent this time. "Kurt. I just.. I'm sorry, that I hurt you. Both physically and mentally. I..I.." He searched for words in his blank mind.

"You were just.."Kurt lowered his voice, "following what I said. I asked you to do it. And I didn't stop you when I was supposed to."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Both the boys enveloped themselves in a tight hug, apologies thumping out their hearts, making sure the other heard them. Kurt pulled their bodies apart, leaning in and mumbled an apology against Blaine's lips, before catching his lips in a forgiving kiss. Blaine's fingers caressed Kurt's jawbone gently, their electricity flowing back in their bodies.

"I'm hom- oooh." Carole silenced her call and looked at the couple. It wasn't weird that they were kissing, but it was weird having Burt looking at them at the back. She shuffled past the living room and into the kitchen, giving Burt a weird look. "Hey creepy dad." Burt cleared his throat and..was that a blush? He gave his wife an endearing hug and simply stated, "Makeup kiss."

"Hmm." Carole nodded, turning to the door when the couple opened it. "Hey kids!"

"Oh Carole! Wait where did you come from?"

"Blaine!"

"I came from my mom Blaine. How was the checkup?" Blaine just looked on in confusion. From her mom..? OH.

"Yeah he checkup was..nice.." Blaine grinned goofily.

"You bet it was." The elder couple giggled and started up the stairs. Kurt stared at Blaine. "Did you realise what you just said?"

"What?"

Kurt sighed. "Now my parents think you enjoy medical checkups, great." Kurt started going to his room as well, leaving Blaine thinking. His eyes suddenly popped wider than ever.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: HELLO READERS! Finally! An update! I stole my brother's netbook to use and here you go! I hope this capter isn't disappointing as the last one I wrote was literally months ago, and may have some continuity errors. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!<strong>


	18. Phone Sex

Kurt was lazily slumped across his bed, chatting on the phone with Blaine while playing with his comforter.

"I miss you." The warm voice at the end of the receiver sighed.

"We just saw each other yesterday." Kurt smiled, reaching up to play with his sideburn instead.

"You know I don't mean it _that _way." The sound of what seemed like Blaine sipping on hot coffee came.

"I know.. I miss you _that way _too.. It's been pretty long huh? First came the NYADA letter, moping for 2 weeks, now Cooper is back in town.."

"Hmm." Blaine groaned. "I love your voice by my ear.." A deep sigh of contentment.

"Blaine?" Kurt scampered to lock the door, scratching his chin gently. "Are you…masturbating?" He squeaked. An unmistakable moan confirmed his suspicions. He felt his arousal building in pressure and quickly slipped under his duvet.

"Blaine! You're like, moaning into the phone! You're.." Kurt lowered his voice, "turning me on.."

"Do it with me?" Blaine suggested, the sound of a zip being pulled down. Kurt shuffled nervously, damn Blaine. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna talk at all. Not like I'll be able to- ohhhh." He palmed himself gently, feeling his cock grow harder and harder.

"Shit Kurt. Your voice." Blaine panted, Kurt was imagining all sorts of Blaine, none of which are PG.

Kurt slipped his palm into his underwear, enjoying the pleasure rippling through his body. It wasn't often Kurt needed to masturbate, but when he did, he made sure he was alone in the house-not so lucky this time.

"Ummmm Blaine.." Everytime Kurt had to go solo, he had been really vocal with his incoherent words without fear of anyone walking in. The phone by his ear dropped somewhere, he was too busy worshipping his own body to hear that Blaine came before him.

"Kurt?" Blaine's timid voice came when he hear no sound coming through.

"Unnnnngh don't stop… Oh god.. Blaine!"

Blaine blushed, waiting patiently for Kurt to finish. His eyes widened occasionally at the mumbles, giggling at Kurt's inability to talk at all.

"Let me..come your mouth.. Oh! God Blaine!" Kurt's voice went higher and higher approaching orgasm, finally he did, toes curling and panting hard. He went limp, enjoying the post-orgasmic haze.

"Kurrrrrt?" Blaine's voice pulled Kurt out of it. He fumbled under the duvet, pillows were strewn on the floor and he found the phone under the comforter. However did that happen?

"Oh god." Kurt's voice was much higher than normal, almost a squeak.

"Enjoyed yourself dear?" Blaine smiled, returning to his bed comfortably.

"Oh my god." Kurt repeated.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine yawned.

"I actually let you hear me when I do it. Oh my god. Ahhhh-oh god my blanket! Shit shit shit." The sound of Kurt cursing and fumbling made Blaine chuckle, Kurt had probably left some evidence. The sound of door knocking came.

"Kurt." Burt's voice was more muffled.

"What dad?" Kurt shouted from the toilet, washing his blanket of the stain.

" Uhh.. next time keep it down a little alright Kiddo?"

A deathly silence. Kurt froze, rooted on the ground.

"No shame Kurt. It's normal, but I don't wanna hear it."

"O..Okay." Kurt's legit squeak came. He went to his bed, buried himself in embarrassment, screaming into his pillow and swearing to cut Blaine until a familiar guffaw came. The phone.

"I HATE YOU FOREVER!" He shouted into the phone before switching it off, throwing his limbs around in shame, never getting any sleep that night.


	19. Caught 1

Kurt glanced at the clock, and mumbled against blaine's. 'Baby..mmmph dad's gonna be back in ten minutes we should-mmmph..' He was convinced that blaine definitely had some kind of addictive substance laced on those lips that made them so irresistible.

Blaine nodded his head, his nose puzzling against his like a puppy and breathed, 'A while more.. haven't made out in ages..' Well, Kurt couldn't bear to say no to his beautiful puppy,right? He feebly tugged at blaine's collar, joining their lips once again. Blaine's fingers was stroking through Kurt's soft hair, another hand fiddling with the top button of Kurt's red top. Blaine gently popped the button open, palming the smooth milky skin underneath.

'You turn me on so much..' Blaine whispered as he dipped his lips into the crook of Kurt's neck, and peppering light kisses to the of the other's chest. He reached for the second button, but suddenly he was under Kurt.

'I like it when you take control.' Blaine smirked, hands at the waist of the lover on top of him.

'You kinky little spider.' Kurt hoped that the garage would end really late today.'I think you'll enjoy this..?' He reached over to his dresser, pulling out a Brook Brother's bowtie in a shade of red similar to his shirt.

'Woooh for mee?' Blaine's eyes twinkled at his new prized possession. Kurt nodded excitedly. He reached towards the wriggly bowtie but got his hand playfully slapped away. His round hazel eyes got more innocent and sadder looking, despite that they were just making out few minutes ago. Kurt giggled at the adorable sight, and leaned near Blaine's ear.

'You're not getting the beautiful present...yet~' He slipped out his slender tongue and licked the shell of his ear, feeling Blaine .

'W..What..?' Kurt gingerly lifted Blaine's left hand towards the bedpost, blinking shyly. The thought of his dad coming home thrown out of his window.

'You like me taking control?' He lowered his pitch into is 'sexy voice' that drives Blaine nuts, (perks of having a wonderful range) and slowly tied Blaine 's wrist against the wooden frame, completing with a bowtie finish. 'Then I shall take control..' Blaine's eyes flickered between his lover's lips, then eyes, then towards his left wrist that was tied comfortably to the bedpost, firm but yet gentle enough for circulation.

'Baby?' Kurt's confidence faltered, seeing the hint of nervousness behind the golden eyes. Blaine did not say anything, but just gently pushed his hips up against the boyfriend straddling him. Kurt just looked in alarm, his nervous system short circulating when he felt Blaine's certain body part rut against his. He just lost his self control right there, crashing their lips together. Blaine just felt Kurt. Lots and lots of Kurt. It was like he was everywhere! A minute he was on his lips, then against his neck, one hand gripping Blaine's free hand in place, another interlaced in his curls. The most heavenly was the solid weight of Kurt on his hips and torso, it felt so complete and lovely and Kurt's scent was so strong and overpowering, it made Blaine go nuts. He didn't know he had a submissive side either, but it felt kinda good when Kurt was in control.

Scrap that, it felt damn fucking like heaven. But damn, he'd get a boner everytime he sees a red bowtie now that the image of Kurt being the top is currently imprinting itself in Blaine's mind.

The rough kisses suddenly softened. Blaine felt Kurt's hesitation in their positions, his palms now dancing gentler across his chest and huge confidence made in the large hickeys falter

'Blaine are you.. Okay with this?' thanks, paranoia. 'I mean the little bondage we got is it too much-' his ramble was cut off by Blaine's kisses, as always.

'Kurt, please.. Take me.' Blaine's voice was dripping with need and so much want, it didn't sound like him anymore. Kurt let go of his hesitation right then, tightening his grip on the other and basically ripping his shirt off.

'Kurt. Please do something.' Blaine whimpered, and surfaced a tiny smirk from Kurt.

'What do you want me to do?'

'I want to suck your cock.. Please?'

'Hmm, tell me more..' Kurt whispered, his fingers sliding against Blaine's fly, and he was starting to convulse.

'I love your cock on my tongue. How my lips stretch around you while i look at you in the eyes.. How you taste, how smooth the tip is and the endless stream of precum that you have..' Kurt nearly came in his pants right there. Yep. Blaine talking about his appendage was a big turn on.

He unbuckled his jeans and pulled out his manhood, shifting up towards to straddle Blaine's chest and commanded. 'Suck.' Blaine immediately obeyed, his tongue working skillfully until a voice made his heart stop a beat.

'Kurt we're home!'

**A/N: I really apologize for late updates! I'm totally at loss at how this story is going to progress. I got 2 different endings written and they're not up to standard! Suggestions please?:(**


	20. Caught 2

"Keep quiet and continue." Kurt continued rocking his hips into his mouth gently, hoping Blaine wouldn't stop. "The door's locked, they can't come in.." Blaine looked at Kurt guiltily, shaking his head.

"You locked the door, right?" Kurt's heart thumped, this was no time for jokes. Blaine shook his head.

"No no no!" Kurt squealed, eyes widening in horror, scrambling off him. Blaine's mouth slacked, eyes staring at the doorknob. It turned, as if everything was in slow motion, as Kurt grabbed-shit everything was on the floor (again)! He shrieked, grabbing the nearest meager pair of Blaine's briefs to his…nether regions. He caught the eyes of his father in the peeking into the doorway; the expression on Burt's face was that of a potato.

"AHHH!" Blaine screamed, bolting towards the door, his manhood flopping around as he pushed the door close, and shutting Burt's line of sight directed to his body part.

"OH MY GOD BLAINE YOUR DIC- KURT YOU-!" Burt bellowed, taking off his baseball cap and rubbing vigorously at his bald head. That was two extra penises he did not need to see.

" For chrissake kids these day needs some device..." he shook his head repeatedly, thinking of ways to lock his kid up… He quickly made his way downstairs, talking to himself loudly, trying to erase the images of flopping penises.

Carole eyed him weirdly. "What happened?"

"For heaven's sake both of them were naked. NAKED, CAROLE. IN KURT'S BED. And Blaine chose to run in my direction and I saw EVERYTHING. Too many body parts, Carole. Too many." Burt rubbed his temples, taking a sip of water.

"HAHAHAHA" Carole started laughing, "I'm so glad it's not me." She giggled cheekily.

* * *

><p>-In Kurt's room-<p>

Kurt sat there frozen, blinking a few times as he tried to comprehend the nasty situation. "Did Dad really just..see me? OH MY GOD…" He buried his face into his face, unfortunately falling into Blaine's undies instead and flung it back to him. "Arggh! How am I gonna live.. Blaine let me die. Let me die and all will be good." Kurt mumbled like a mantra, shrinking on himself until he became a ball.

Blaine looked down in guilt; feeling bad he was the one with the exhibitionist streak and left the door unlocked, but also looking down at his little Blaine.

"Sorry..?"

"Let's all just die.." Kurt whispered, going all gooey on the bed and his cheeks still burning. WHY. Every single recent sexcapade had ended up being cockblocked or found out. Was he really that obvious? That time when he phone sexed, Burt heard him. When he forgot his hand in his pants, Finn took a picture of him. Now when Blaine and him are having sex Burt walked in.

"I think I shall abstain." Kurt declared, rolling off his bed and pulling a clean pair of underwear from his closet. Blaine gasped.

"What! What about me?" Blaine huffed, this was unfair!

"It's been decided, Kurt Hummel shall abstain from any sexual activities to prevent embarrassment and to maintain the overall mental well being of my family." He pulled on his leopard print jeans, nodding to himself.

"If you abstain then I'll have to start an affair with my right hand!" Blaine pouted. He quickly dressed, waiting for Kurt to wrap his butt in those crazy jeans.

"Remember not to blister yourself." Kurt smirked, buttoning his shirt up.

"Nooooo.." Blaine groaned, trailing behind his boyfriend cutely, trying to persuade him. "Please? Pretty pretty please? Once a week?" He pouted, flashing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Not working~" Kurt turned around, continuing down the stairs and directly bumping into his dad. "Ahh! Dad- oh god." He immediately burned, running away as quick as possible.

"Kidd-" Burt pointed at his leaving form, smiling at the feeling déjà vu of he caught his son playing with dolls during elementary. He turned round to see Blaine huffing on the stairs.

"Hmph." Blaine looked at Kurt's butt, turning around and going back into the room. If puppy eyes don't work, so be it! He can survive without sex. Burt looked at both of them. Was this his fault? Oops.

**A/N: Oh dear, I can already foresee the numerous awkward situations of horny!Blaine coming up. Review to improve my stories! :D**


	21. Seduction

Blaine sighed, finishing his private Blaine-time. He missed Kurt so, so much, and two weeks without sex was absolutely terrible. His best acquaintance (a.k.a right hand) was aching and spasming, and cuddled himself to sleep. He missed Kurt's scent, his body, his sweet lips that did wonderful things.. Little Blaine did not even respond anymore, limp and dead to the world. Blaine fell into a dreamless slumber, hoping Kurt would invite him tonight, it was Friday night afterall.

Kurt was managing pretty well with his abstinence actually, he didn't really get aroused or horny easily unless Blaine was physically here (every Friday was a torture preventing himself to jump on Blaine). But he did have needs, so he made sure his bedroom was locked, and locked himself in the bathroom to relief. The echo in his bathroom was pretty nice too.

"Kurt honey?" Carole knocked on his door, waiting for a response. She knocked a little harder, and found the door locked, so she just slipped a note under his door asking if Blaine's coming over this week, since his absence last for the last Friday dinner made their family less-than-complete.

Kurt came out of his shower, smelling like a million flowers and mint and angels. He saw the note at the door, and bit his lip in consideration. He picked up his phone.

"Umm Kurt?" Blaine mumbled sleepily, head still cloudy and wrapped himself in blankets.

"Oh you're sleeping? Sorry I'll call back later." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm awake now. What is it my man?" Blaine got up, walking to his closet to find some clothes.

"Want to come over for dinner?" Kurt asked, Blaine's smile widened. "Carole misses you." His smile dropped. His boyfriend doesn't miss him?

"Oh.." Blaine stiffened, "Umm.. Yeah. See you at 6." he hung the phone quickly, hiding his disappointment.

But Kurt heard that tone of his voice. When did it become so difficult to say he missed him? Living without sex wasn't a big deal right..? Blaine's voice made his eyes a little mist.. No. It was the mist from the hot shower. He padded downstairs with a towel over his head, finding Carole in the kitchen.

"Carole I got your note." Kurt sat down on the island, pouring a cup of lemonade.

"So is Blaine coming? I miss that curly head sweetie. He always compliments my food." Carole joked gently, turning to see Kurt examining the contents of his lemonade.

"Yeah he's coming here at about 6.." Kurt deadpanned, gulping his juice like it was alcohol, his face scrunching at the sour taste, tongue darting out. "I like this." he drank another shot, nose crinkling up again.

"Aren't you happy Blaine's coming over? We haven't seen him in two weeks! Is he staying the night again?" Carole sat opposite him, pouring a cup for herself.

"I don't know, its up to him.." he shrugged, replying a text from Mercedes.

"Anything going on between you two?" Carole probed, picking up something.

"Nothing's happening.." Kurt replied honestly. None of them had been getting any, Kurt laughed sourly to himself. He felt the curious glance of his stepmother, sighing.

"I..have been avoiding Blaine.." Kurt mumbled, fiddling with the glass in his hands.

"What did he do?" Carole looked at him concerned, worried. "Did he make you uncomfortable?"

"No, its not him. Its not me either.." How can he explain this.. "Promise me not to say a word okay? And don't laugh at me."

Carole nodded and looked eagerly at her step-son. "Promise."

Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper, "We've not been..you know, physically intimate for half a month.." his cheeks tinged pink, he felt Carole trying to stay as objective as possible. "I've been abstaining.. Because everytime we're together doing..stuff, we get into so much awkwardness and embarrassment when people walk in or overhear us!" Kurt rubbed his hair in frustration, sighing again and again. "we tried, when nobody's around, as dad instructed, but either there's not enough time and we had to stop, or mood killed when someone knocks." Carole bit her lip, trying her best not to giggle. Kurt was all red by the end, his hair mused from the towel.

"Don't laugh!" Kurt huffed, hands on his hips. Carole smiled affectionately, shaking her head.

"Burt walked in on you two didn't he?" Carole giggled.

"Ugh don't talk about it. That was the most horrible. Not to say the Finn incident. At least your eyes are innocent." Kurt directed to her. Carole bit her lip, recollecting a certain incident...

"Oh my god you-" Kurt gasped, pulling his towel and wrapping his face with it. _Nooo..._ "Just tell me when."

"I didn't see.. But I knew.. Valentines, I left my phone at the living room and realised after Burt and i got to the restaurant. We had to come back an hour later, told Burt to stay in the car.." Kurt groaned, slumped onto the kitchen island. They had been going at it like rabbits that day.

"Blaine's pretty good eh?" Carole smiled, much to Kurt's horror.

"Carole!" Kurt squeaked, his stepmother thoroughly enjoying his reaction. She waited for his response. Yep, she was a creepy lady.

"FINE yes." Kurt surrendered, deciding this was the most embarrassment he can get for his life. Everything is downhill from here. "He's great, I'm always better." he air quoted and rolled his eyes. Carole clapped and fangirled.

"Anyway why abstain? A little drastic isn't it?" Carole began working on her meal. Kurt leaned against the fridge, giving a lopsided shrug.

"Had enough embarrassment to last my whole life Carole." He went to help Carole prepare the vegetables.

"I feel like whenever i engage in ANY type of private activities I'll send some kind of subconscious signal asking everyone to walk in." Kurt emphasized with his hands, just as Burt went to the kitchen.

"SEE CAROLE! IT JUST HAPPENED!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing at his dad indignantly.

Burt looked at both of them. "What? I just needed to check what's cooking!"

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! IT'S TRUE ITS END OF THE WORLD!" Kurt paced around at his newfound theory, trying to wrap his head around it.

"Kurt says-" Kurt ran and cupped Carole's mouth. "Nothing, dad. We're cooking roast salmon. And steamed chicken with tofu, with rice. And vegetable. Chinese food." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Carole, daring her to spill his secrets. Carole hummed and continued chopping vegetables. Burt just looked at them oddly.

"Is Blaine coming?"

"Yep." Kurt got his little butterflies back in his tummy. He took a glance at the clock, and squeaked when he saw he only had can hour left to prepare.

Once Kurt went upstairs, Burt turned to Carole.

"What's for dessert?"

* * *

><p>Blaine's spirits wasn't as high as usual, putting on his usual dapper outfit in silence and drove to Kurt's home. He looked longingly at Kurt's window, wishing him and Kurt was having loud love making fest-<em>get your head out of the gutter Blaine!<em>

He knocked on the door, Kurt, impeccable as ever, pulled him in and shut the door. "I miss you I miss you I miss you so much." he crushed Blaine in a hug, breathing deeply in Blaine's scent. They felt that whatever was wrong in the two weeks slowly slip away.

"I missed you a lot, Kurt. I thought you didn't love me as much anymore.. You don't find me attractive anymore.." Blaine whimpered, "You didn't even invite me last Friday, I thought I wasn't part of your family anymore.."

"God, Blaine." Kurt's eyes welled up. How could he have made Blaine feel that way? "No I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kurt wept, "stupid me and my ideas. You're my boyfriend my family. I love you and you're still my sex god."

"I have to agree its rather silly." Blaine kissed him gently, so tender and full of love Kurt started sobbing into his lips.

"I'm a horrible boyfriend to deny you sex." Kurt sniffed, "And i do want you. A lot. I want you. Now. I don't care the whole family is here i want to make love to you right now. You need to know how important you are to me." Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall, devouring his lips. He quickly unbuttoned Blaine's shirt, touching his skin that he missed for too long.

"Kurt dinner. The dinner. We gotta eat." Blaine whimpered again. He trembled, and the tummy growled at the perfect timing while Kurt sucked a hickey. "You're so hot.. Ugh we gotta eat. I'm gonna get hard. No I'm hungry.." Kurt disrupted Blaine's coherency yet again. Finn tripped when he accidentally saw them in the corner of his eyes, jumping away from them.

"Whoa easy there." Finn shielded his eyes. "I didn't see anything. Continue." Finn had become much more accepting now. And rather tactful too. He went to the kitchen, leaving them behind.

"MOM! Burt! Don't go to the living room, Blaine's here." Kurt took back his words about Finn being tactful. That could never happen.

"Kurt don't make me horny now. Later. You can make me horny later. Lets eat." Blaine pulled Kurt away.

"Then have sex all night?" Kurt begged, pulling Blaine's collar to cover the hickey.

"All night, all day, until school break is over." Blaine promised. They both nodded, going into the kitchen.

The dinner went well, jokes were made and food was finished. Kurt excused himself first, and went to the bathroom. He texted Blaine.

"Blaine. Lets go basement. Better sound reduction?"

"Burt, Carole, thanks for the wonderful meal yet again, filling this bottomless pit of mine." Blaine patted his tummy. "I shall go find Kurt!"

"Wait a second Blaine!"

-basement-

Kurt looked around at the pretty LED candlelights he decorated and sprayed a little perfume on himself. Why wasn't Blaine down yet? He unbuttoned the top button, feeling his neck warm up. He rubbed his neck softly, waiting. Comeon, didn't Blaine receive his text? Kurt unbuttoned a few more, his chest showing and pulled his pants down, right below his hipbone.

He texted Blaine again. "COME TO BASEMENT!"

Blaine was talking to Carole in the living room, and his phone buzzed on the dinner table. Finn, finishing the leftovers, peered at the text.

"Umm Blaine? Kurt is at the basement, telling you he wants a cup..of juice!" Finn smiled at his wit.

"Its okay Blaine continue talking, I'll get it for that kid." Burt got a cup and the juice, going down. Finn continued on the tofu, still smiling at his brains. Blaine was listening to Carole, nodding and smiling.

Kurt had his shirt unbuttoned all the way by now, dammit he was really horny and he needed to kiss Blaine! Where the hell is Bl-he heard footsteps down the basement, and grinned evily. _Oh yes, Blaine!~_

Kurt ruffled his hair a bit more, fluffed the pillows and made sure the waistband of his Dolce&Gabbana boxer briefs peeped out the right amount from his jeans. Seduction mode full blast! He flicked the remote to play the sexy saxophone music, sprawled himself such that his butt was facing the door and mewled.

"Come in honey!" Kurt closed his eyes, pulling his shirt up a little more.

"I'm not Blaine!" Burt turned the doorknob, balancing the juice.

"NO DON'T COME IN NO NO DAD GO AWAY!" Kurt screamed, pulling a blanket on himself.

Burt took a glance at Kurt, and looked at his son. He rose an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What!" Kurt said indignantly.

"Lookin good?" Burt praised, and Kurt's bitch glare softened, but his blush gave him away.

"Thanks. Now go out please?" Kurt begged, hearing another pair of footsteps coming down. Blaine's face appeared.

"Safe sex. Both of you." Burt said, pushing Blaine in and shutting the door.

"Umm.. Carole got me this?" Blaine picked a doorknob message saying, 'leave us alone.' he turned around, putting the message outside,locked and turned back. Kurt threw the blanket away from him, revealing his lean body and delicious hipbones.

"I hope we got enough condoms and lube.." Blaine whispered, crawling towards Kurt, placing a kiss on his temple. "because i have a feeling we'll be.." Kurt's breaths turned ragged and hot, leaning up against Blaine to feel his presence, "making lots of love.." they locked their lips, as the night soared alive with their passion, hearts thumping in rhythm.

**A/N: this is one lengthy chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one. do you guys want the smut? :D And this isn't as awkward as I'd like it to be, but I do like me Klaine. Cheers!**


	22. Seduction 2  The smut

**A/N: This is the smut you guys wanted! Sorry to those who didn't want D: , you may skip this installment!**

"Mmm.." Kurt hummed, looking into Blaine's orbs as he leaned down above him, a smile playing on his lips. Blaine closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a slow sweet kiss. Kurt hummed again, circling his arms behind Blaine's neck as his tongue took the initiative to swipe against Kurt's lips. Kurt cheekily refused entry, shutting his jaw and continued lip kissing.

"Oh!" Kurt remembered something, but Blaine just took the opportunity to attack that split second when Kurt's mouth was open, tongue reaching in quickly. Kurt tried to talk with two tongues in his mouth, but of course that wouldn't work. Blaine was lost in his French kisses; he almost didn't feel Kurt smacking his arm to stop him.

"What?" Blaine pulled away, eyes immediately falling to Kurt's red puffy lips. Yup, very adorable indeed. Sigh, all the tricks this pair of lips could do..

"Upstairs." Kurt finished talking by the time Blaine got his brains back in place.

"What? You wanna go upstairs?" Blaine mumbled, Kurt giving him an eye roll.

"I said, the condoms are in my room upstairs." He repeated, pointing at his ceiling.

"Ohh.." Blaine frowned, waiting for Kurt to go up.

"Yes oh. Can you get them pleaseeee Blaine?" Kurt tried his puppy eyes again. "I'll be eternally grateful for your kindness!" He gave a small rub at Blaine's waist. Blaine contemplated a while going bareback. Well, not today, not so fast.

"Fine. You're lucky I love you so much." Blaine tapped his lover's nose and got up, the other boy laid there in the same position.

"Come back quick~" Kurt purred at Blaine when he was at the door, batting his eyelashes cutely. Blaine giggled and went out. He ninja-ed through the level, avoiding the living room as carefully as possible and slipping into Kurt's room. He got some extra clothes for Kurt and himself first, and then went to the bedside table for their protection. He slid the drawer out, a box of their normal durex came into view, and a medium bottle of wet lube rolled around. He smiled at them, thinking how far they had come along since their first night. He found a little diary at the bottom of the stack, title _KSD_.

"What?" Blaine looked at the lock, and took it. He found a few stray packets of condom, large wriggly letters of RIBBED on top. He took two of that and wrapped everything with the clothes, in case anyone saw him.

Luckily, no one did and he came back to Kurt's still in bed, eyes shut and a blanket over him. Was he asleep?

"Mmm lock the door." Kurt opened his eyes and threw the blanket off, he was topless and oh. He apparently was rubbing his two little nubs when Blaine saw how…tantalized they looked.

"Naughty Kurt." Blaine dropped the stuff near the foot of their bed, Kurt blushing and shielded his chest in defense.

"I'm horny. And I'm gonna have sex with my boyfriend, I am bursting with sexual energy while waiting for my other half to bring protection but I can't play with myself?" Kurt whined, rolling to his stomach so he could cover his nipples.

Blaine crawled over to him, giving a wet kiss behind his ear. "Of course you can. I just like it when you're naughty." he giggled, and spooned Kurt. "What's KSD? Saw it in the condom drawer.."

"Oh! That used to be my secret diary, Kurt's secret diary, but it kinda became my sex diary." Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt slapped his butt playfully.

"No not my fantasy type, Blaine, I know what you're thinking. Its little things that I discover on you or me that makes our sex_ so_ amazing." Kurt turned back, burying his head into Blaine's chest.

"I brought it down. Can you show me?" Blaine nudged Kurt gently. He gave a pointed look.

"Snooping! What a felony!" Kurt gasped, getting to the pile of clothes and getting the diary out. Blaine smiled in affection, looking at Kurt's butt. Just when Blaine was going to ask about the lock, he simply pulled it and it came open.

"It's spoiled..." Kurt mumbled, flipping to the first time. "Read it before I die of embarrassment." Kurt threw it into Blaine's lap.

_**Kurt's secret diary entry whatever.**_

_**Oh my gaga! It happened. No, you don't understand, IT happened! I can't believe it's true but my butt tells me it is. Holy! **_

_**Okay. For record's sake I will just say it. Today, I lost my virginity to my very first boyfriend Blaine Anderson. There i said it! Dad if you ever see this pretend you didn't. **_

_**...**_

_**It was so special and lovely. Blaine kept sucking a part of my neck and it really turns me on. And his thing was really big.**_

_**-end-**_

"My thing was very big?" Blaine laughed, flipping to another entry. Kurt just pouted and laid in Blaine's lap.

_**We did it again; the second time was no less amazing. Problem is I want it. More of it. Am I turning to a nymphomaniac?**_

_**Blaine touched me down there again and I can't believe how amazing that feels like. I love it, but I still haven't got to touch him yet. Scary.**_

_**-end-**_

"My dick isn't that scary!" Blaine pouted.

_**I touched it! Oh gosh it was like an adventure hunt. Yep it was a treasure. It's so similar but different! **_

_**Blaine has sexy ass dimples.**_

Blaine read through a few more, until he reached another random entry.

_**Diary, I've been really honest all this time right? So. We did it again last night. It wasn't like our usual slow love making. It was fast and..it was crazy. I literally came in 2 seconds when he entered me from behind. But I felt animalistic and a little humiliated:( Blaine loved it though, we both orgasmed really quickly. Yeah it was physical heaven, emotionally, nope. Maybe I should tell him about it..**_

Blaine hugged the boy in his lap, eyes a little wet. "Sorry.. I felt guilty ever since." Kurt just patted his hair.

"Its okay, we only did it once so all's good." Kurt smiled and shifted into Blaine's embrace, looking his diary together.

_**I love it when he kisses under my thighs.**_

_**Blaine likes hair pulling.**_

_**Inside of wrists, turn on.**_

_**I like kissing his ass dimples. Blaine loves it too :D**_

_**I think Blaine got a little nipple pinch fetish. Oww, sore.**_

_**Ooops, came early. SO EMBARRASSING.**_

_**Blaine!? I'm infatuated with your nipples now.**_

_**I like it when you lick meee. I feel sexy, heehee.**_

_**Blaine seems to like my jeans.**_

Blaine blushed at every sentence he saw, some daring and some sweet. He closed the diary and put it at the bedside table pulling Kurt on top of him.

"Kiss me."

Kurt leaned down, his hands travelling immediately down towards the hem of Blaine's shirt, pulling it away quickly. He pretty much confirmed Blaine's fetish on nipples when he brushed against one, immediately hardened and Blaine shaking.

"More.. Touch it.." Blaine intertwined their legs, eyes shut as he felt Kurt's fingers rub it gently. "Awwwh.." Blaine moaned, clutching the sheets as Kurt played around, suddenly a blanket of wet warmth surrounded his right nub.

"Holy shit!" Blaine groaned, looking down at Kurt licking and sucking his nipple lewdly. "Oh, Kurt...yes.." Blaine's hand found its way into Kurt's hair, gently tugging. He spasmed a little, getting desensitized and pulling Kurt up to his neck. Kurt littered more kisses and hickeys, fingers unbuckling Blaine's jeans and feeling the warmth radiating out.

"You're wet.." Kurt whispered, feeling the damp spot Blaine had left on his underwear.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine squeaked, simply not knowing what to reply.

"You're so hot.." Kurt pulled at the waistband, crawling down and held little Blaine in his hand. He peered at the wet tip, a crystal clear drop of precum forming again. He licked at it, enjoying the salty taste of his boyfriend.

"And you got a fixation for my precum?" Blaine smirked, Kurt still blushing.

"Shut up or my dick and butt will be out of bounds." Kurt pointed at him, huffing. Blaine surrendered.

Kurt stripped Blaine of his bottoms, resuming performing fellatio on his boyfriend. He fingered around, lubing Blaine's entrance and getting him ready. Blaine kept whimpering, he didn't bottom for a pretty long time and he missed how Kurt could perfectly fill him up, imagining how the tip of his cock against his prostate..

"Can you keep your jeans on?" Blaine panted, when Kurt paused to take his clothes off too. Kurt looked at him, smiled shyly and buttoned himself up again. He pulled down his zipper, fumbled against his boxers and pulled himself out.

"God.." Blaine was going crazy. Real life was better than fantasy-fuck yeah! How many times Blaine had masturbated to Kurt like that, his penis hanging out of his jeans..

"You're mildly kinky aren't you." Kurt looked at the amount of lust in his boyfriend at his appendage out of his jeans.

"Come put that inside me already!" Blaine hurried; it was so hot in that room! Kurt crawled forward, taking the ribbed condom and rolling it on himself.

He spread Blaine's legs, and nudged his tip against his opening. Blaine squirmed. The texture on the condom was new on Blaine's rear end, he wondered how it would be like buried deep inside..

"Can you like, hurry up?" Blaine did not get anything more than tip-fucking and that wasn't very kind of Kurt.

"Impatient!" Kurt giggled, and shuffled in. The warmth of Blaine's ass was very addictive, and he sunk in a little further.

"Hnnngh-" Blaine spread his legs out wide, trying to accommodate Kurt. The ribs on the condom kept brushing his prostate, and he thrashed around.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned, holding Blaine's hips in place as he buried himself in, panting at the sensation. "You feel amazing." Kurt caressed Blaine's face gently, waiting for him to relax. Blaine nodded, shifting his hips a little.

"Move.." Kurt gently pulled out, then pushed in again. Blaine writhed, making some odd animal gurgles. Kurt slowly increased his pace, all the time making sure Blaine could feel the jeans on him.

"Kurt, oh god you're so sexy." Blaine shut his eyes, sinking further into his fantasy, His eyes fluttered open, looking at the point their bodies met. _**I like it when Blaine licks me, I feel sexy. Inside of wrists, turn on. **_He didn't hesitate, taking one of Kurt's wrist and started kissing. He could smell the perfume he sprayed, and he hoped it wasn't poisonous as he darted his tongue out to lick and suck on the area. Kurt went silent, Blaine almost stopped doing, thinking he did something wrong but the boy suddenly rolling his hips exponentially quicker and _stabbing _at Blaine's prostate with the tip of his penis.

"AHH!" Blaine couldn't contain his moans, and Kurt quickly cupped his mouth. "Shhh!"

-upstairs-

"They're loud." Carole mumbled. "Even when the basement is so thick." Burt used his pillows to cover his ears.

-downstairs

"You cannot hit my prostate like that without me screaming!" Blaine exclaimed, pinking up on his already sex-flushed face.

"Would you rather I don't hit it at all? I can very well do that." Kurt's hands were on his hips. Blaine pouted like a child.

"Fine. I'll try- AHH!" Kurt rammed into him again, smirking. "Unfair. You didn't warn me."

"I will hit your prostate in 3 seconds." Kurt announced.

-upstairs-

"Oh god…" Finn groaned, "YOU TWO DOWN THERE! TMI!"

-downstairs-

Blaine kept his moans in, face going red. "Faster.." He panted, clutching Kurt in agony as he was reaching. Kurt leaned down, gave a few thrusts and felt Blaine's insides clenching in periodic motions, his lover holding his breath when the orgasm hit him. The contractions made his pleasure shoot up his spine, toes squashed together as he peaked as well.

"Fuck." Kurt cursed, panting harshly and feeling very light headed. Blaine was having his arm over his eyes, his tan body going like a cooked lobster. "That was good."

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot." Blaine stated, wrapping his arms around Kurt after he pulled out and collapsed beside him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, letting sleep take over him.

**A/N: Couldn't resist reading it? Hehehe, tell me all about it!**


	23. Sexual Inneundo

**A/N: Please do make more suggestions! I'm really racking my brains now! D:**

Kurt Hummel was a very put together young man. He made good decisions, mature before his age and strikingly handsome. He refrained from drinking every time he felt was unsafe, but when a certain Blaine Anderson came over one Saturday night, clasping a bottle of aged red wine and with a smile on his face, Kurt knew he couldn't refuse.

"Blaine… You know I don't drink." Kurt hugged the waist of his boyfriend, giving him a look. Blaine wriggled the bottle in front of Kurt.

"This was the least alcohol percentage in the world of red vines- no I mean, red wines," Kurt giggled at the slipup, "Shh. Don't make fun of my tongue-"

"Ummhmm, no I wouldn't." Kurt kissed him sweetly, fully appreciating his tongue.

"Mmm mmm." Blaine pulled away, continuing. "Red wine is good for health, in small amounts and it goes well with the steak I smell." He grinned, as Kurt squeaked and hurried to the oven.

"Cranberry baked steak with herb potatoes." He pulled out the steak, just as Burt walked into the kitchen.

"How come you don't cook that for me?" He pointed at the steak.

"Dad? It's marinating in the fridge. I'm doing it on the second batch; the oven's not big enough." Kurt tried to signal his dad out of the kitchen. Obviously, Burt hovered around.

"Burt, I brought some red wine, I hope you don't mind. I brought another cork too. "Blaine hadn't even finished and Kurt choked on his lemon water.

"_Cough cough. _What did you say Blaine?!" Blaine brought a dildo? Did he really have to say it in front of his dad?

Burt narrowed eyes at his kid. "I think Blaine meant the wooden one on top of the bottle."

"WHAT?! They sell wooden dil-" Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth. _OH._ "I'll just…go." Kurt covered his face and quickly went out. _Goodness._

Blaine blushed a little, laughing nervously. "Silly Kurt." He shrugged, downing the rest of lemon water Kurt had in the glass. Burt repeated to himself. _Kurt is growing up. Okay, Kurt is an adult, no big deal. _He went out to call Carole and Finn down for dinner.

Blaine was still giggling to himself at how Kurt thought he had brought another "cock", suddenly an idea dawned on him. _A-ha!_

_**A/N: Oh gosh this so so short I'm sorry T.T**_


	24. The Toy

**A/N: Oh look, another horny/awkward/sad Kurt fic. It's the time of the month. This story isn't very good, just me trying to expel my PMS feelings. Bear with me? This just goes on and on and on…**

**Kurt orders a sex toy online, but Burt opened it and embarrasses the hell out of the poor boy. Kurt leaves the living room in tears and shut himself up. Blaine is just the awesome boyfriend. I know, weird storyline but enjoy?**

Kurt browsed through the few number of…adult sites (since he's legal now, why not.) and skimmed at them. He clicked on one of them, eyes checking that he locked his door, and the _Ooh La La_ page loaded. There had been a naughty itch Kurt wanted to scratch in his private life- introducing a sex toy to his Kurtie-time. He read up on advice for first time users, that a vibrator would be a good start. He clicked on that tab, a little nervous. He was actually doing this!

He scrolled through the page, bright pink and purple toys were really common. But then, why would they want something so brightly colored into their privates? Not to say it's easier to get snooped.. His eyes casted on a little device called the prostate massager-_looks nice.._ The little link below flashed M18, title _Demonstration of the prostate massager._ He opened up the video, and a couple came into view. The woman went on and on about the wonderful usage of the vibrator, and Kurt fast forwarded it to the part of real demonstration.

_Now, you may want to put a condom over the massager for hygiene, and also a lot of lube. Spread open each side of the buttock.. _Kurt gasped at the view. The toy slid in a little too quickly for someone who's anally virgin, so he supposed they had prepped him beforehand.

_You can manually tease or find the prostate with the tilted head, and switch it to low when you're ready. _The toy started buzzing, and the man moaned gently, seeming to be really getting pleasured.

_Then, slide the head of the vibrator around the area, switch up the buzz if you need to, and look at your man come. _True enough, the woman's face was splattered a few seconds later.

Kurt felt his cheeks warm up, and rubbed his legs together. He really hoped it was good as it sounds, as he clicked the 'ok' button to finish purchasing. He shut the laptop, and flung himself to the bed. He made a quick note on his phone to collect the package at 2pm 4 days later, and his mind kept repeating that video of the man coming.

"Blaine.." He whined. "Why aren't you here?" He stroked himself gently, trying his best not to masturbate (obviously failing) and he decided to heck it and took his little brother out.

-4 days later-

"Hey Kiddo, mind helping me here?" Burt shouted, carrying full baskets of groceries with Carole trailing happily behind.

"Dad! W-what are you doing so early home?" Kurt glanced at the clock, 1.50pm. Oh no.

"This old man decided to take me grocery shopping." Carole grinned happily, lugging the vegetables to the kitchen. "Are you busy honey? Can you help me peel the potatoes? I want to make a stew and we can have it ready by evening if we start now."

"Umm.." Kurt looked at the door, and at the clock. Carole frowned.

"Is…Blaine coming over? Oh dear, are we interrupting any plans- no wait isn't Blaine on vacation with his brother?" She asked Burt.

"Yeah. Waiting for someone Kiddo?"

"Nothing!" He squeaked, rushing to the kitchen and avoiding more questions. He fervently hoped the mailman would arrive late or at least till they're asleep or something. He started washing the potato-

_DING DONG_

"Shit!" Kurt jumped, and Carole shot a look at him.

"Kurt! Why are you cursing at my potatoes?"

"I'll get it!" Burt echoed, and Kurt tried to outrun him, flying to the living room just to see the door open.

"NO DAD I'LL-"

"Hello, I got a package for Mr Hummel?" The mailman grinned.

"Mr Hummel I am." Burt beamed, and signed the package. Kurt looked in horror as the package-his package- went into Burt's arms. No no no!

"Dad! Umm, what's that? Did you order anything?" Burt shook his head. He shook the box, and something solid seemed to tumble around.

"Did you order anything?" Burt asked Carole, and she shook her head. "Is it one of your client's car parts?"

"No, they'll be delivered to the garage.."

Kurt started sweating, he had the impulse to just grab the vibrator and run upstairs. "Dad don't open it!" He screamed when Burt start at the sealing sticker. Burt frowned, looking oddly at his boy stuttered, "I..I mean it may be..mine-"

"KURT!" Blaine shouted from the door, bursting into the room and running to Kurt like a long lost puppy.

"BLAINE?! Why are you here? Aren't you in Cali- OH MY GOD DAD NO!" Kurt shrieked, as his dad torn the rest of the sealing sticker, opening the package up. Blaine looked shocked at Kurt's explosion, and his eyes trailed down to the package- is that..

"What is.." Burt squinted at the black thingy with some bulb. _Holy shit is that a sex toy?!_

"Oh." Carole quietly slipped away, going back to the kitchen. Kurt quickly snatched the box and thrusted it into Blaine's arms.

"BLAINE ORDERED IT FOR ME!" His eyes pleaded at his lover, and Blaine looked down at the toy.

"I…did? Oh, yeah, I..did..order this for him." Blaine looked equally confused as Burt. The handle was named in tiny word, _the prostate massager_ and Blaine almost shit his pants.

"Ah." Burt answered, eyeing Kurt. He wasn't very good at telling lies. He always wiped his palms against his pants when he did. He knew his kid wayyy to well. "I wonder why my credit card had a 29.99 deduction to a suspicious company called Ooh La La instead of Rue La La.."

"I..I don't know Burt.."

"And someone misses you so much he –"

"Stop." Kurt's arms fell beside him, defeated. He didn't even want to know what his dad knows. "I ordered it, it's mine." He closed his eyes, hoping the ground will swallow him whole. "Stop embarrassing me already.." He whispered, head bowed down. Kurt retreated, grabbing the box and ran upstairs, knowing he will cry very soon. He slammed his door shut in haste, throwing the stupid box on the ground and his shameful tears stinging behind his eyes.

"Oh.." Burt and Carole looked upstairs, hearing the door slam.

"Burt.." Blaine frowned. "You shouldn't do that.." He knew how easily Kurt bruises from embarrassing remarks.

"I see an apology due." Carole poked Burt in his ribs, and he scratched his head. "Let Kurt calm down first."

-evening-

Blaine had gone home after trying to persuade Kurt to open his door for 2 hours, being too tired travelling from California back to Ohio. He dropped Kurt a few sad faced notes under his door, before going back to Westerville.

Kurt kept himself within the room, his face still burning with so much shame and guilt. What had overtaken him to actually buy something so…..sinful? Pfft, he was already a sin himself, remember?. He kept himself in the small corner of his bed against the corner of his wall, curled into himself and sobbed again.

Burt could hear his soft cries outside the room door, no parent could ever bear their child crying, and he knocked on the door softly. "Kurt? It's me. Open up?"

Kurt quickly plugged in his noise reduction earphones, and shut himself up. Carole and Burt left him alone that night.

When morning came, Carole was too worried for her son, and secretly took the spare key to open his room quietly. Kurt was slumped on the bed in his usual PJ's, against the moonlight Carole could see the two dried up tear tracks on his cheeks. Carole's heart broke at the sight, and gently wiped his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Kurt, not in deep sleep, fluttered his eyes open and relaxed into her touch.

"You want breakfast dear, you didn't eat since yesterday afternoon.." Carole whispered, and Kurt shook his head. "Come on, Burt isn't awake, you can come and eat in the kitchen."

"Go out before he finds his way in.. I really don't want to die of embarrassment.." He said tiredly. Carole sighed and left the stubborn boy, and stashed the key safely.

Kurt looked at the texts from Blaine, and replied them one by one.

"Yeah I'm fine..A little part of me died."

"Nah totally fine with my dad making fun of me."

A text popped up.

"Kurt! You replied! :D Morning baby, mwah. Why up so early? You feeling alright?"

"Morning."

"I'll take that as a no. Still angry at Burt?"

"no"

"He was a little overboard.. It's okay Kurt I still love you. I won't judge you. It's fine and rather hot. That's beside the point. This should be private and I won't talk about it if you don't want me to. Xoxo"

"You're making me cry."

"Aww baby Kurt don't cry!"

"boooohooo.."

One incoming call from Blaine.

"Kurtie?" Blaine cooed. Kurt sniffed, really crying. "Oh dear baby.. Why are you crying still? You'll ruin your adorable eyes and make them puffy!"

"I don't know.." Kurt sounded terrible, like a heavy flu with a bad sore throat. "I just feel like crying. Everything sucks." Blaine pouted over the phone.

"I'll come over and kiss you better okay?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever.." Kurt sighed, hugging his pillow and going back to his fetal position.

**A/N: Okay I just kept writing and writing and it became so long D: Well, umm..yeah.**


	25. Medical Checkup & Fluff 3

Blaine looked at the canister and blushed. He was supposed to..shoot..? his..s..semen there..? Why was he doing this to himself..

"Please use this to deposit your full ejaculation and place it in the window, which is connected to our testing lab. Please check your particulars on the bottle is correct, and feel free to use the materials in the room, DVD player and magazines, headphones etcetera and we guarantee your privacy will not be violated. " The nurse relayed her instructions professionally, gesturing Blaine into the room. Blaine looked onto the floor shyly and questioned the nurse.

"Umm.. Is my boyfriend allowed..? I. It's kind of difficult for me to.. I mean it would be quicker.." Blaine covered his face and breathed out. She looked amusedly.

"It would be better if both of you collect it separately to prevent fluid exchange. But if one of you finished the collection first and the other one _badly _needs help then please be careful alright?" Blaine nodded and she closed the door behind her. Blaine looked around the room, his phone gave a buzz.

Kurt: _Ehhhhyy~ This is…odd._

Blaine: They got gay porn heehee.

Kurt: _Blaine! *rolls eyes* _

Kurt: _Are you gonna watch that..? _

Blaine: I don't know! I mean..oooh I dimmed the lights! This place is so cool.

Kurt: _Blaine. We're at a clinic. We have to…sploosh down the little can._

Blaine giggled at the words his boyfriend used. By right he should be horny and masturbating already! But it was definitely odd to do that in such a public place and without Kurt around. Sighing, he settle down onto the leather couch and started stroking himself. _Imagine sexy Kurt. Mmm, Kurt in his tight golden pants and the shape of his crotch peeking out with every step he took. Yes. Kurt without anything. I wonder if people got overshoot their canisters.. What if people had like..sex in here before. Ew! Oh my god the couch-_

He leaped off the couch in disgust. But then he remembered this was a sanitary place and everything had been disinfected before. He settled back onto the couch, putting his sore cock back into his jeans.

-Other room-

Kurt had no problems getting off, with a particularly kinky fantasy which involves him and Blaine frolicking in the meadows then having some passionate bareback sex on his bed with the windows wide open.

_I want your bad rrromance!_ His phone rang in the quiet room, and Blaine was at the other end.

"Blaine what is it!" Kurt whispered, hand still moving along his sensitive cock.

"Why are you whispering?" Blaine whispered too. "This is sound proof."

"Oh right. Why are you calling I'm not done yet. Are you done already? I…need a few more minutes." Kurt felt his cheeks burn up a little.

"I.I can't get it up.." Blaine whined. "I imagined you in your gold pants but I still can't get hard I think I'm dysfunctional.." Blaine's voice cracked a little at the end, giving a few sniffs for a good measure.

"You…can't erect?" Kurt blinked, still hard as a rock. "Baby I'm so hard it hurts.." Kurt dropped his voice to the 'sexy' register and moaned sultrily. Blaine's eyes widened, blood rushing towards the part that needed most. He drew in a ragged breath, and Kurt continued.

"Ohh _Blaiiine. _My cock is so hard for you.." He mewled, twerking his nipple through his shirt.

"Oh god yes Kurt.." Blaine feels himself grow hard, pants becoming very uncomfortable. "Kurt…"

"You like to suck me off don't you? Mmm you're so good at blowjobs, Blaine did I tell you that? The way your lips wrap aroun… Nnng..my cock.." Kurt moaned breathily, "I want to top when we go back later. I want you Blaine.. Oh yess.." Kurt dropped his phone when he was almost coming, quickly grabbing that damned little plastic cup and spilling his seed into it. "Damn. It's been a week and I only got this much?"

Blaine rubbed his tip gently, and also ejaculated into the canister. He carefully closed it, and picked his phone up again.

"That sounds soooo hot." Kurt smiled in his voice, and whispered again. "I really still want some quality sex with you." Even when he just orgasmed, the week without sex was terrible and one masturbation session was simply not enought

"Come over." Blaine whispered, needy. "Room beside you. Scoot over now." Blaine said hurriedly, unlocking the door. Kurt grabbed his bag, adrenaline pumping in his veins, checked himself in the mirror and ran out of the room to the one next to him. Blaine heard the footsteps, and pulled him in, pushing Kurt against the wall and locked it at the same time.

"We're behaving like horny teenagers." Kurt panted, sexual energy pulsing through his veins.

"We ARE horny teenagers. Can we do it please Kurt? I know you want your bed and romantic candles but.." Blaine scratched Kurt's nipples beneath the plaid shirt, knowing it will drive Kurt nuts.

"Fuck the candles! I want to fuck you." Kurt slammed his lips onto Blaine's, reaching in to Blaine's T-shirt and rubbing the nub he found. They panted noisily, and they nudged over the sofa-bed thing and Kurt collapsed on top of him. Things were pretty much a blur in the moment of passion, but clothes were carefully thrown onto a chair, and soon their bare cocks were rubbing each other. On the couch. In a public place. Well, a private public place at least.

"Let's do without the condoms Blaine." Kurt plunged both his fingers, lubricated by a travel sized KY Jelly he grabbed from his room, into Blaine's awaiting entrance and he nodded furiously.

"I'm declared clean.. Oh god.. You really want to bareback? I.."

"I'm clean too and yes I want to come inside you right this moment although I don't have much to come actually.." Kurt hurriedly inserted the third finger, showering big hickies on Blaine's body and humping his thigh needily.

"This is the most kinky thing we've done.. Public bareback sex OH MY GOD GET IN ME NOW KURT!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs, and felt his penis- his _bare penis _align at his entrance.

"I love you." Kurt, in midst of the sweaty passion, reserved a moment to just give a sweet chaste kiss on Blaine's lips, and once reciprocated, slowly pushed himself in.

"Unnnnnngh." Blaine felt the pleasure dragging out, and Kurt's face was that of a sex god.

"Oh fuck Blaine this feels so good OH.." Kurt felt the resistance of Blaine's anus, clutching at his hips. "Blaine you have to do this sometime ohh damn you feel so warm and wet like your mouth but so tight unnngh."

Blaine couldn't feel much difference with or without the condom though, it was equally pleasurable.

Until Kurt came.

"Blaine I'm gonna come!" Kurt thrusted almost violently, plunging himself fully into him and orgasming into Blaine. That's when Blaine felt it. That warm spurts of cum that washed further up from where Kurt thrusted. Into a deeper part of him that was previously never been reached before. He felt the ejaculate making Kurt's motions even more slippery, deliciously spreading Kurt's come all into him.

"Oh god I feel your come inside.." Was the last thing he said before he came again, a small spurt landing on his tummy. "Holy shit."

Kurt gave him a large wet kiss, remaining inside him and they cuddled for a moment, whispering I love you's and then finally slowly pulling out. They kissed languidly for a few moments, and Blaine pulled back.

"Oh no.." Blaine felt a trickle down his butt, and Kurt looked at the small puddle there.

"Ooops?" Kurt took a few napkins, cleaning it up for him. "Should have expected that.." Kurt cleaned himself off with some handy wet tissues and quickly dressed himself up again. They quickly made themselves presentable, Blaine was still buzzing with excitement from the new pleasure he just experienced. They made their way to the entrance of the clinic, Kurt checking his phone.

"Oh shoot Dad called me so many times." Kurt dialed back, and met with an irritated Burt.

"Kiddo! Why didn't you pick up? I said I was gonna pick you up right? Where are you?" Burt sounded like he was in a parking lot, sound reverberating all over.

"Oh I was calling Blaine! You know, usual. Sorry dad we're coming to the carpark." Kurt hanged his phone, taking Blaine's hand in his and led him to the car. Burt waited expectantly, shooing his two kids into the back seat and letting Carole sit at the front. Kurt intertwined his fingers in Blaine's and rested his head on his shoulder, and Blaine swooped down to give him a quick kiss when nobody was intentionally looking.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, "and I'm really glad we did the checkup."

"Mmmhmm, love you too." Kurt mumbled, being the sleepyhead he was after sex.

"So.. what were the results?" Burt looked at his mirror, finding both of them stuck together like every Saturday morning. _Wait.._

"We're both clean!" Blaine beamed. "Well that of course shouldn't be doubted but now we're like, scientifically proven clean. Isn't it Kurt?" Blaine looked down at the nodding head, giving him another peck on his hair.

"And..how about the part two..of the check up?" Carole gestured, and Kurt's eyes shot open.

"Carole!" Both of them blushed, pouting in a similar manner.

"What?" She smiled motherly, "I'm just worried if I'll have grandkids!"

"The results won't be here until a week or so." Both of them started smiling really widely, and Carole knew something was up.

"Something interesting happened." Carole nudged Burt, who was eavesdropping all this time. He gave a grunt, almost used to his kid's tactics. Suddenly, the two of them at the backseat started laughing, burying their faces in each other remembering their little escapade.

"Shhhh!" Blaine shushed Kurt, then burst into giggles again. "Hehehehehe!"

Suddenly, a very sound _POOOOOT_ rang through the car. Everyone froze, Carole giggling at Kurt.

"Oh god!" Kurt hid his face in in palms. Blaine started waving his hand frantically.

"AHHH! POISONOUS GAS!" He laughed, (probably breathing twice as much fart than everyone else put together) and hugged Kurt. "Hehe, it's okay Kurt, you're adorable. I told you it wouldn't matter even if you farted in my face."

"Oh stop it Blaine! Trust you to make a gross situation romantic." He nudged him away, pouting. Blaine smacked a loud kiss on the pout, grinning in satisfaction. "Dad stop laughing! You fart louder than I do I could hear it upstairs."

"An old man has gas." Burt giggled, driving up to their front porch. They old couple left the young ones alone, entering the house first.

"Today was fun." Kurt smiled shyly, Blaine was watching the way his eyelashes fluttered when he was nervous. "We..Umm I really enjoyed it. And I love you." Kurt leaned in for another kiss, gently swiping his tongue against Blaine's lips, and felt bubbles everywhere when Blaine did the same.

"I love you too. I'll see you okay?" Blaine reached to caress Kurt's neck, rubbing the hickey he had left earlier, and pulled in for one more short kiss.

"See you Blaine."Kurt hugged him possessively, whispering so nobody else (he knew someone had to be eavesdropping) heard. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." The hazel eyed boy nodded, placing a last kiss on Kurt's nose before heading out to his car at the front door. Kurt waved him goodbye, before collapsing onto the sofa, wondering why he was so lucky to have Blaine.

_**A/N: Cheesiest ending of all cheesy endings. I'm sorry that I didn't finish the checkup series earlier, the version I had was saved in my late netbook and I got method of salvaging. Excuses, excuses. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	26. Brian

**A/N: GUYS! This is a CrissColfer fic, I just randomly wrote it on tumblr and I wanted this to be on fanfiction too for you guys to enjoy. Please don't kill me, I love Brain to bits and I HAD to write him.**

Chris definitely wasn't right today. Once he stepped out of the shower, he felt…sexy. He didn't know what overcame him, but heck it, it wasn't often he felt like that, so he paraded himself around the trailer in just his boxerbriefs hugging his butt, flirting imaginary Darren. Chris stood in front of the full length mirror, and looked at the lean figure he now had, after so much effort of losing weight. It paid off, he was nicely built, with a thin waist and strong jawline. He twirled in the mirror, checking out his own butt. (Comeon, he has the right to do that.) Brian, on the sofa, meowed, and pattered over to Chris's feet. He rubbed against his calves, tickling them and looked up.

"Hey Brian, no baked goods today." Chris picked him up, giving a small kiss on his nose and felt his tail swishing against his tummy. He put Brian down, stroking his neck affectionately and purred, then giving his little pet some kibble in his bowl. He fell back into his own bed, rolling around comfortably, feeling the sheets rub on his chest and tummy.

"Bam bam bambam.." He sang to himself, checking his twitter. A few fan's tweets that normally goes ignored caught his eye, those along the theme of 'fanart' and 'crisscolfer' definitely led to some awkward times. He had avoided those certain tags, to preserve the leftover sanity he has while up and about and also, well, boner prevention. He knew those interesting pictures the fans sent, and boy, was he feeling up to some fishy business today.

"Klaine…fanart." Chris typed on tumblr, and the first picture to greet him was pretty friendly, it was a drawing of Blaine proposing to Kurt. He awwwed, liking the post. The scrolled though, and skipped to page two.

"Whoah!" His eyes widened at the sketch of Kurt performing a blowjob on Blaine. It was detailed perfectly, Kurt in his collarbone exposed sweater, hickeys littered over his neck, a dribble of stickiness down his jaw, and Blaine throwing his head behind in ecstasy. Chris's eyes trailed down Blaine's arms, fingers wound around Kurt's hair and he took him down. Chris felt himself getting warm, and continued scrolling. More and more intimate klaine fanart came into view, nudging his arousal between his legs. He threw a glance at the door, making sure it was shut, then flipped himself over and felt himself through his underwear.

"Nnnng.." His eyes rolled back behind his lids, enjoying the tingly sensations his palm sent. The images of the fanart only intensified his sensations, and he slipped his right hand down his waistband. A broken gasp escaped his lips, and Brian looked up in alarm.

"Meow?" Brian's eyes trained on Chris's moving fist, and crouched down timidly. Chris was letting out shorter and higher gasps, reaching to Brian's ears in alarm. It's instincts kicked in, moving stealthily across the room, head reached out and tail lying low, pupils narrowing at the moving object that seemed to be harming his master.

"Oh god.." Chris panted, clutching at his bedsheets, and Brian immediately leaped off the floor, jumping onto Chris's crotch. It was danger and he needed to rid it STAT.

"AHHH!" His eyes flew open in alarm, shrieking out loud at the heavy furry weight on his penis, "BRIAN!" He scolded, swatting the cat's butt. "Go away!"

The cat tried pawing at his fist, satisfied when it stopped moving. He looked at Chris with his honey green eyes. "Meooooow."

"Ugh." He surrendered, this was one cat he could never hate. Especially a cockblocking one like Brian.


	27. Gay Problems

"Blaine..?" Kurt looked out from the toilet, finding his boyfriend bent over the coffee table, scribbling some notes with his Oakley spectacles low on his nose. He looked up, pushing the black frame so it sat prettily on his nose and no longer interfering his line of sight.

"Yes Kurt?"

Kurt beckoned him, biting his lip in worry while Blaine crossed the room, the socked feet thumping softly on the carpeted floor. He leaned in, almost whispering.

"I..It's embarrassing but.." Blaine looked expectantly. "I'm scared." Kurt's eyes misted up, his chin dipping to his neck and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What is it? You're worrying me Kurt.." Blaine cooed softly, rubbing circles around Kurt's back. He looked up timidly, eyelashes fluttering with nervous energy,

"After we had..sex.. this morning," He mumbled, palms starting to gather sweat. "I bled a little right.." Blaine frowned, this is bad. "And..I went to number two just now and it hurt really bad and I freaked out.."

"Shit Kurt are you alright now? Does it hurt still?" Blaine caressed Kurt's arm anxiously. "Is it bleeding?" Kurt gave a small nod, Blaine palmed his forehead.

"I went too fast didn't I? God, I'm so sorry Kurt, fuck, let's go to the clinic-"

"What! No, I don't want another person to look at me there-" Blaine cut him off, shouting his father's name. "BLAINE WHAT NO- oh DAD no nothing is happening please go back up!"

"What's happening?"Burt looked at the pleading eyes Kurt was giving to Blaine, whispering not-so-quietly.

"He can drive-"

"He'll know-"

"It's serious!"

"It'll heal itself Blaine just-"

"Will you two tell me already?" Burt couldn't quite pick out what was wrong with Kurt.

"Burt can you please drive us to the nearest clinic? It's emergency." Blaine pleaded, trying not to say the details.

"Kiddo you sick?" Burt felt his forehead. It was warm, judging by the flush on his face it should be, but not hot. "It's Sunday so clinics are closed what's wrong? He looks pretty healthy to me.."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, mumbled. "We…were having-"

"Gay problems." Kurt cut in, palm at his cheeks trying to stop blushing. "We..got gay problems."

"What?" Burt's eyebrows stuck together in confusion.

"….Gay sex problem..down there..?" Blaine tried gesturing, waving at his bottom half. Burt looked at him suspiciously. "NO I'm fine it's Kurt..'s..butt"

Burt's eyes widened exponentially, looking at his son.

"Blaine…" Kurt protested weakly, blush returning. "I'm gonna go find Carole.." He scampered away, a funny awkward limp.

"I'm so sorry Burt.." Blaine looked down guiltily, and Burt scratched his head.

"What _exactly _is the problem with my son's..butt." Okay, that was weird coming out of his mouth.

"Nothing! It's perfect- I mean, we.. I.." The poor boy stuttered, finding no proper words to relay this.

"Blaine."

"Notenoughlube." Blaine bursted quickly, cheeks tinging a rosy red on both the male's cheeks. "We only had that much left and we didn't have time to go get it before you guys came back.. And it was too dry-"

"Too much Blaine, too much." Burt pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"Oh, um… and Kurt is bleeding a little.. so I was thinking to go to the clinic for some medicine.."

* * *

><p>"Carole?" Kurt walked into the cosy kitchen, where the motherly figure was sitting on the island reading a cookbook.<p>

"Yes dear Kurtie?" She put her book down, removing her glasses, giving Kurt her full attention. He bit his lip, scratching the back of his head.

"Um.. do you have like.. any healing ointment..?" Kurt started, and Carole pulled out the first aid kit underneath the island.

"Dettol antiseptic?" Kurt winced, don't think that should belong up his butt…

"For um.." Kurt circled his arms, trying to think of another phrase. "down there?" He ended lamely. Carole ahh-ed, giving a sympathetic wince, and dug another tube of cream.

"It's numbing so it wouldn't be that bad. I don't have the applicator though.. Did Blaine.."

Kurt gave a curt nod. "Thanks Carole!" Kurt squeaked, scampering off again, unfortunately having to pass by two very embarrassed men.

"Couldn't you guys have waited until you got the supplies? Or have gotten extras? Last time I checked Kurt was sneaking two large boxes of protection unsuccessfully!"

"Um.. we.. kind of finished them.."

"BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked, Carole jumping in surprise behind him. They scrambled upstairs, leaving the elderly couple trying to console each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm glad that you all are still here :) loves! **


	28. Reasons you should never Snoop

"Hmm shaver cartridge… Oh no." Burt groaned, finding the last cartridge already in his rubbish bin. He felt around his chin, the scruff already showing itself. He was too lazy to walk to the supermarket with now there was a huge rush hour crowd, it definitely wasn't worth it to queue for one item. Burt padded upstairs, knocking on Kurt's door.

"Kiddo!- Oh right he's at school." He opened the door, subconsciously relieved it was empty (he had too many earfuls about going into Kurt's room without permission.. But hey, emergency!) He went into the pristine bathroom, somehow finding it proper to shut it behind. He started to look for a fresh shaver refill, opening the first cabinet. Hair products galore. Followed by all tubs of half used body moistener or something. He looked around the towel cabinet, finding the black cartridge box.

"Aha!" He pulled it out of the back of the shelf, flipping it open. So likely of Kurt to put his stuff in a box- oh nope. He quickly shut it back, recognizing the cloth bag. He remembered too well what was in it, from the 'special delivery'. He did not need to have another reminder his baby has an adult toy, nope. He cleared his throat awkwardly, then heard the door to Kurt's room open. Maybe he should ask Kurt where those nasty blades were..

"Mmmmph." A thump, some breathy noises. Oh no.. Oh no NO NONONO. He took a peep from the toilet door.

"Nnnng.." That was definitely Blaine. "Oh yes. Yes yes yes." No. No no no no! Burt clasped his hand around his ears, a nightmare playing right in front of his eyes.

"Shit." He cursed, pacing around the bathroom. He should just go out. And run away. God, what parent had to run away from their kids?! He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kiddo?"

"Crap, dad is home. No mmph-"

He knocks again. "KID!"

"No.." Blaine whines, followed by spring mattress sounds. Jesus, they are rabbits.

"Burt give us a moment please?" Blaine tried, and Burt really wished the toilet had better sound reduction and not amplification. There comes a series of muffled sounds, and Burt was about ready to stab himself in the ears. He don't know how long he sat on the toilet bowl, absolutely mortified.

"_cough cough cough-"_

"_Oh my god you alright?"_

"_M'fine! –cough cough- Went down wrong pipe.."_

HOLY SWEET HELL OH GOD.

"_hmmm~ oh ew."Kurt goaned after some lip smacking. They both burst into giggles, _what the hell was so funny?!

"_Bad day to choose not to have my orange juice*. Coffee sucks in a way.. oh- heeheehee" Kurt giggled. "Don't swallow next time you find it weird-tasting. "_

"_You know, I had two glasses of juice this morning.."_

"_Oh?" _

"_Mmmmmm…." _Belt clinks. _"Ohhh."_ Blaine cut his moan, panting, He definitely took full advantage of the sound proof door.

"_Oh, no.. Kurt don't.. Oh ye- fuck!"_

Burt had enough.

"KURT AND BLAINE STOP I AM IN YOUR BATHROOM!"

"WHAT- oh Blaine shit- DAD DON'T COME OUT FOREVER." Kurt screamed, feet thumping angrily across the floor. Burt had officially incurred the wrath of Kurt Hummel. "Come out." Kurt tapped on the door several moments later. Burt opened his door, coughing awkwardly. Both of the kids had left the room, and he made his way back to his silently.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Oh my <em>fucking <em>god." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, almost sobbing. "I don't want to live anymore. It's unsafe here."

"Kurt what happened?" Carole rushed up behind them, going forward to hug them both. "Blaine you may wanna button up a little more.. Burt will-"

"I am traumatized for life." Kurt mumbled, rocking himself back and forth. "Carole, he was hiding in my bathroom. While we were having relations!" Kurt wailed, clasping Blaine closer to him. Blaine had a blank look in his eyes, looking nowhere, his spirit seemed to have been frightened away.

"I think…" Blaine started, I should go before he kills me." His eyes still faraway, blinking too fast.

"I'm going with you." Kurt stood up, tugging him.

"I'll be gone for a few days at least.. I am physically and psychologically too hurt and no, he can't have a say in this and yes, I'll be at Blaine's."

Carole saw them to the door. Time for a dressing down.

* * *

><p>Orange juice*: It is said to improve the taste to ejaculate, making it sweeter. Coffee, on the other hand, well, doesn't.<p>

_**A/N: Do you all want a Kurt/Blaine perspective of this installment? Leave comments!**_


	29. Reasons your Dad should never Snoop

Blaine had to be honest, his eyes was stuck to the ass of one Kurt Hummel the whole day. Santana and Puck had given him an eerily similar _wanky _eyebrow raise after catching him trailing his eyes up and down those gorgeous thighs. _It's not my fault! _He mouthed to them silently, they had agreed. Kurt's pants weren't even his usual skinny jeans though, it was just a slim cut but you know Kurt, _red _is his color. And red means passion. To a 18 year old, passion means … you know what it means.

Blaine, fortunately, did not pop a boner in school but the car ride home was extremely uncomfortable. There Kurt sat, feet tapping on the accelerator and shifting the gears, Blaine's imagination went wild. It was pretty private in the car right? He caught a glimpse of Kurt's crotch before flying back to the windscreen.

"Hmm Blaine, really flattering but _very _distracting." Kurt hummed, continuing the journey. "You know I know you are staring holes in my butt the whole day."

Blaine just whimpered, trying to look at Kurt's face but falling to his lips and down his chest covered in the black shirt and his gold buckle belt and those lovely, lovely pants…

"BLAINE!"

"SORRY!" Blaine crossed his legs, hoping it could comfort his brother a little by giving some space. The zipper was not very friendly, though. "Ugh." He pulled his satchel over his lap, uncrossing his legs, his never really understood what a painful boner was. Now he does. _I really should have masturbated last night._

"Why didn't you?" Kurt replied. Blaine's eyes pooled.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kurt nodded, leaving Blaine frustrated as hell.

"I fell asleep halfway, I was too tired. I was butt naked and mom just walked in. Horrible."

"I feel you Blaine. The one day I decided to skinny sleep my dear step brother decided it was funny to pull the duvet off me"

"Wha…"

"Leave the story till next time, we've reached."

Kurt and Blaine hopped out of the vehicle, Blaine trailing behind him happily staring at Kurt's bright red ass again, until they went into the house and Kurt turned around, an expectant look in his eyes. He hooked a finger, flirtatiously opening the top button of his dress shirt. Blaine swooped in on the chance, even if it was just a small makeout session.

When Kurt's palm gave Blaine's bum a small squeeze, he knew it was more than a makeout session. They hurried upstairs throwing the bedroom door open.

"Unnngh." Kurt's fingerpads squeezed his butt, making him thrust up against Kurt. He spun the two of them around, colliding into the wall with a thump, Kurt humping on his thigh. Blaine never saw or felt Kurt hump him so needily before, but it was kind of pleasurable for him. A certain poke was Kurt's boner, hips rolling sexily. Kurt was turned on by him this very moment. Yes, they had sex for quite some time now but it never fails to amaze Blaine how Kurt could feel horny about him.

"Nnng." Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt's shirt off him, swiftly pulling away his belt and letting Kurt hump his hip properly. Kurt moaned, biting on Blaine's shoulder as he got closer to the edge.

"KIDDO?" Burt's voice sounded through the door.

"Crap, dad is home. No-mmmph" Kurt tried stopping mid-hump but Blaine stopped him, shifting his hips and made their crotch acquaintances. Blaine whimpered, needing to release _so _badly. He could already feel his dick suffocating, probably detaching itself already.

"KID!"

"No.. Please Kurt let me blow you at least I'll get myself off?" Blaine pleaded, pulling them both onto the bed away from the wall. Kurt's clouded mind could only make him nod shakily, and they collapsed noisily onto the mattress. Blaine spoke a little louder, "Burt give us a moment please?" His fingers were hurriedly freeing Kurt's uncomfortable tight pants and sank his mouth down. Kurt couldn't even reply anymore.

"HMMMLY FKKKK" Kurt held a large moan coming up, took a down pillowand stuffed it in his face before groaning loudly into it, back curving with the surge of pleasure attacking. "HMM BLLLN" He couldn't control; he was so close to the edge, so close to exploding. After a few sweet licks to the head, he thrusted up Blaine's mouth once and came. He was in heaven - pure bliss and pretty gay flowers and all. He woke up from the wooze when Blaine doubled in coughs.

"Oh my god are you alright?"

"M' fine! _Cough cough cough _just wrong pipe…" He sat down, face red after coughing so much. Kurt apologized, knowing he shouldn't have pushed in so suddenly, and planted a sweet sorry kiss to Blaine's plump lips. He pulled away, frowning.

"Oh ew." Kurt made a face after tasting a certain awful smell. Blaine giggled, nose rubbing on Kurt's neck comfortingly.

"Bad day to choose not to have my orange juice. Coffee sucks in a way.."

"But I love how you taste.." Blaine whispered, not had his orgasm yet in like, two days? _When he's horny he's brutally blunt, _Kurt noted.

"Don't swallow next time if you find it weird tasting-"

"I had two glasses of orange juice today.." Blaine purred, his hazel eyes seducing in muted passion. Kurt's eyebrow softly rose up, knowing full well what his intention was.

"Oh..?" Kurt's finger peeled the belt away, reaching in for the treasure and pulled it out. He slowly sank his mouth down, eyes staring into Blaine's and trying to deepthroat.

"Oh no Kurt don't-" Blaine saw his cock disappear into Kurt's mouth, _wait, Kurt didn't have a gag reflex? When- _"Oh yeah-fuck" He could feel Kurt's nose bumping to his pubic bone every slow movement, feeling his balls squeeze in delicious warm pleasure.

"KURT AND BLAINE STOP I AM IN YOUR BATHROOM!" Burt's voice echoed through-

"WHAT?!" Kurt pulled away in shock, gaping at his bathroom door trying tothink of words to verbally murder someone behind it.

Blaine couldn't stop his body response in time, by the time Kurt pulled away his mouth in hurry he was already too close to the edge. He ejaculated on his palm, not wanting to mess Kurt's sheets, whimpering in embarrassment.

"Oh Blaine shit- DAD DON'T COME OUT FOREVER." Kurt grabbed his towel off the hamper, they were not very dirty anyway, and Blaine cleaned himself up, not even having time for more shame, got dressed and quickly made his way down. Burt had a gun and Blaine didn't like guns.

He heard Kurt tap on the door upstairs, before his feet came pattering down to join him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Oh my <em>fucking <em>god." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, almost sobbing. "I don't want to live anymore. It's unsafe here." Blaine patted Kurt's back, whispering softly.

"I'm sorry about your towel-"

"Kurt what happened?" Carole rushed up behind them, going forward to hug them both. "Blaine you may wanna button up a little more.. Burt will see-"

"I am traumatized for life." Kurt mumbled, rocking himself back and forth. "Carole, he was hiding in my bathroom. While we were having relations!" Kurt wailed, clasping Blaine closer to him. Blaine had a blank look in his eyes, looking nowhere, his spirit seemed to have been frightened away.

"I think…" Blaine started, I should go before he kills me." His eyes still faraway, blinking too fast. "I'm not too fond of having a gun pointed between my legs.." His voice was breathy, shuddering and covering his crotch with his satchel.

"I'm going with you." Kurt stood up, tugging him. "I'll be gone for a few days at least.. I am physically and psychologically too hurt and no, he can't have a say in this and yes, I'll be at Blaine's." He looped his arm in Blaine, then opting to circle it around Blaine's shoulder protectively using his height advantage. The duo made their way to Westerville before the evening.

**A/N: What have I done! –cries- oh gosh I'm sorry Klaine and Burt for forever traumatizing you. Can we pretend this never happened? **


	30. Non awkward fluff smut thing

**A/N: Non awkward alert! I'm terrible at writing fluff IMO and I sat here for like 10 minutes no idea where to start. I'm just gonna heed Chris's advice - just get it out. I hope you enjoy! The (attempted) fluffy fluffy Klaine. And silly Harry Potter references.**

Kurt snuck out of the bed, leaving Blaine mumbling in his sleep grumpily. He put on a pair of track pants (oh, the horror.) and stepped into his puppy/kitty bedroom slippers and quickly washed up in half an hour. He padded downstairs, topless, being used to it now when nobody was home, feeling the cool morning air around the well ventilated place. He stopped at the landing, pausing at the mirror and looked at the reflection, giving a confident affirmative nod and strutted to the kitchen.

Yup, it was topless Thursdays. Well, they can only do so many times in the holidays in school vacation semester, while Burt and Carole was working and Finn was scheduled at Rachel or Puck's. Kurt was really self-conscious at the start, but got used to it and not having to bring a cushion around the house while Blaine was debating whether to go naked. Kurt merely blushed and ran away.

He made some simple French toast, complete with a little sugar frosting that Blaine loves, and brought it up to where Blaine was still nestled in the duvets and pillows. Kurt grinned, taking the cushion from Blaine's face and kissed his eyelid gently.

"Wake up sleepy." Kurt gently shook him. He grunted softly, still deep in sleep. Kurt threw the duvet off him, blushing madly and covered his…lower body part when it was very much unclothed. He plucked a small warm piece of French toast, putting under Blaine's nostrils. He watched Blaine's eyebrows furrow and lips widen a fraction. Kurt giggled softly, food as an alarm was pretty good idea!

"Nnnnng…" Blaine groaned in his sleep. He smelled cinnamon. And sugar. It was so sweet and is that coffee? It smells gorgeous and delicious.. Mmmmm.

Kurt giggled even more, now smearing the castor sugar on Blaine's lips, before stuffing that warm piece of toast into his slightly open mouth. Blaine chewed sleepily, moaning softly.

"Kurrrt.." He groaned, not wanting to wake up but the impossibly delicious fresh food was waiting. "Mm sleepy.."

"Wake up." Kurt whispered, "It's topless Thursday." _Oh. THAT _certainly woke the dear boyfriend up. He stumbled to the closet, putting some proper bottoms on half unconscious and made his mouth minty fresh, before joining Kurt that was now munching and pouting impatiently.

"Morning Kurt." Blaine leaned in for a kiss, gently sucking on Kurt's lips, letting go with a _smack._

"Morning Blaine." Kurt handed him his portion of breakfast, curling into him at once.

* * *

><p>"No Blaine, the chicken has to be cooked at lower temperature or else it will be burnt and uncooked!" Kurt argued, reaching for the temperature knob.<p>

"But the cookbook says-"

"I know more that this paper of suspicious letters. Shh- Why are my bell peppers uncut Blaine I told y-?!"

"WHOA WHOA what's happening here?" Burt walked through the front door, hearing Kurt's shrill voice immediately (it was quite hard to miss).

"Burt! The chicken has to be cooked at higher temperature so it'll be crispy right? Kurt doesn't-"

"NO Blaine it will just be charcoal do you want to eat charcoal?"

"It won't Kurt!"

"Ahh, husband quarrels.. And trust Kiddo on the food." Burt shook his head silently. Both the boys looked at him instantly. Husbands…?

"What? You two are arguing over chicken. Topless." Burt stated matter-of-factly, gesturing to their bare torsos. "Kiddo when did you get so..umm, for lack of better word, fit?"

Kurt squealed, half in embarrassment and half in joy, covering his chest. He wasn't really used to anyone but Blaine looking at him, with some bully scars and his pale complexion. A blush started settling on his chest. Blaine giggled, nodding.

"I don't know. When I met him he's all…grown up." He took a step back smiling appreciatively.

"I'm…gonna put a shirt on." Kurt tried running, stopped by Blaine at the doorway.

"Nuhhh uh. You promised. It's Thursday."

"That's when we're alone sweetie." Kurt blinked nervously, Blaine unrelenting. Kurt frowned, giving a jab at Blaine's ticklish side. "Tank top at least?" Finally passing through when Blaine nodded impishly.

"Don't bother Kiddo, I came back to change and bring Carole here out for a nice dinner date." Carole exited from the bedroom, _wait. When did she come home?_

"Ummm hmm!" She nodded, looking pretty excited. "Had the whole afternoon to choose what I was gonna wear. Seeya kids!"

Kurt pointed at Carole's leaving back, blinking in confusion. "When..did she get back..?"

"I don't think she went out at all, Kurt.."

"Oh- wait what." Kurt's eyes widened. "Shit. Not again." They were in bed for most of early afternoon. Resting. Eating. And lots of sex as usual.

"Jeez when will I learn." Kurt sighed. He did not want to remember whether their doors were open or closed.

* * *

><p>The chicken came out perfectly, Chef Kurt to thank for, with a nice candlelit dinner from Blaine.<p>

"Surprise!" Blaine side stepped from the table, now decorated with red napkins and candles like a posh restaurant. He flicked the fluorescent lights off, and Kurt drooping his shoulders in surrendered amazement.

"Aw Blaine.. When did you buy these.." He gave a tight hug, impossibly grateful for a boyfriend like Blaine.

"It's magic. I'm actually Harry Potter."

"Dork."

"Accio* French kiss." Blaine smiled cheekily. (Accio* in Harry Potter terms, to 'summon')

"Nope. Accio chicken first." Kurt pointed at the table.

"Sweet gay kisses later?"

"Mmmmmmhmm! " Kurt hummed, settling down and starting their meals. They ate in comfortable silence, the dim light dancing soft off their torsos and their feet tangled below the table.

"You look really handsome." Kurt sighed, words slipping out before he could stop them.

"Same goes to you. My handsome, cute boyfriend." Blaine grinned, wiping a bit of gravy off Kurt's lips and sucking his thumb to clear it. They giggled, simply at how cheesy they are, yet so true. Blaine's warm tanned body looked delicious with the warm yellow luminescence, shadow of the collarbones casting that made it look deeper. Kurt looked purely radiant, as if being a candle himself, biceps and chest well toned and mmm, because _nipples._

"Are you complimenting my ..nipples.. Well, strange, but thanks. The look pretty normal to me."

"Mine's small." Blaine pouted, looking down self consciously, bring the done plates into the sink for a rinse. "I wonder why they're there at all." Kurt hugged him from behind, palms moving up from his hips.

"So it feels a thousand times better if I do this?" Kurt suggested, dragging his fingerpads over the nubs one by one. Yes, it was small but it still has it purpose!

"Mmmm." Blaine shivered, dropping the soap sponge. He felt Kurt's palm stroking his chest, the other washing his fingers of the foam of detergent. "This feels so domestic."

"Hmm?" Kurt brought paper towelette, drying their hands before facing Blaine again.

"Us having our candlelit dinner, flirting, topless days, washing the dishes while you actively seduce me.." Blaine smiled. This picture shall be framed in his mind. Kurt giggled, nodding.

"And you give in to temptations every single time because I'm just _that_ sexy." He gave his toothy grin again, slightly shy. "Before dinner you were saying something?"

"Mmmm, you want to fall under my spell?" Blaine teased, circling the bottom of Kurt's spine.

"That depends if you have a good wand.." Kurt flirted back, trying his best to fight off the blush._ Oh god this is so sexual!_

"I was wondering if I may…borrow _your wand_? It looks a lot more _powerful.._" Blaine's whisper dropped an octave, letting his hand slide lower.

"I don't know, mine..is kind of _hard _to control.." Blood was flowing out of his brain. Towards gravity. Between his legs.

"I'm sure my _hand _will do a great _job _at control, I can even do it with my _mouth._" Blaine mumbled, hands on Kurt's torso.

"Don't lose my wand, Blaine.. It's precious."

"I'm only afraid of losing you. Your wand will be safe..inside me. Deep inside me."

Kurt's knees almost buckled at the amount of sexual tension between them. He leaned in, needing his lips. "Blaine..say it."

"Accio French kiss?" Kurt's lips flew to Blaine's, tongue darting out immediately. Their tongues greeted gently, softly sucking and exploring for a while. Kurt pulled away, kissing the beautiful torso down to the soft tummy of Blaine's. He nuzzled a little, enjoying how warm it is, and peeling down Blaine's bottoms.

"Err Kurt we're in the Kitchen.." Blaine looked around, afraid someone might come home.

"I always wanted to do it once here." Kurt confessed, taking Blaine's semi-hard cock in his palm. "While I penetrate you over the dining table." He gave a lick at the tip. "Although it's pretty dirty.. So I reduced it to anywhere in the kitchen."

"Ahh.." Blaine responded, grabbing the kitchen island for support. He tried to reply, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Mmm.." Kurt hummed, sucking on the length and feeling it harder between his lips. He was still pretty fascinated by the human organ.

"But.. we got no lube.." Blaine finally put the words together (_hey, it's really hard to concentrate._) "here. And condoms.."

"True." Kurt continued, skillfully giving head, adrenaline pumping at the thought of being somewhere other than the bedroom.

"Ohhh damn.. Kurt stop or else I'm gonna come.." Blaine felt kind of light headed, feeling Kurt unlatch his mouth from his cock and looking triumphant.

"My turn." Blaine dropped onto his knees, peeling off the track pants and swallowing as much as he could, before pulling back and shallowing fucking Kurt with his mouth.

"Unnng fuck fuck fuck." Kurt chanted breathlessly, "you give very good blowjobs Blaine. Very- ahh. Good." Judging by the high moans, Blaine pretty much knew all along. He pulled out, Kurt whining in need, and looked at the dining table.

"The height is pretty good.."

"Not today Blaine. I want you under me." Kurt growled, pulling him towards the bedroom, fumbling with much difficulty.

* * *

><p>"Candles." Kurt gasped, once again detaching his mouth from the leaking cauldron.<p>

"Oh god no more candles." Blaine sighed, his cock was aching.

"No we left them downstairs. I don't want to have a burning apartment! Be right back Blaine. Keep your wand in place." He jogged down, leaning in to extinguish them, deciding not to and bringing them up instead.

"Whoa! Looks like birthday surprise." Blaine grinned, looking the candles now being put around the room. "So romantic.." He swooned, heart eyes at every candlelight flicking. Kurt giggled, returning to the bed. He kicked off his pants, tearing a pack of condom open.

"Let's take turns?" Kurt proposed, giving Blaine the protection. He watched Blaine stroke himself (super hot.) a little, getting himself fully hard before unrolling it down. He drizzled a bit of lube on the tip, letting it flow down. Kurt straddled his hips, aligning the tip against his ass.

"Let me prep you first..?" Blaine inserted two fingers in, scissoring Kurt a little, he had loosen up after that afternoon's fooling around, making it much easier. He pulled out after Kurt's nod, and felt him sink down on his erection.

" .GOD." Blaine groaned, toes curling at the resistance. "You feel so good.."

Kurt felt a dull ache with the less preparation, pleasured by how the girth of Blaine was spreading him open. He lowered himself down slowly before he was fully penetrated.

"You feel perfect." Kurt mumbled, eyes shining with wetness.

"You are perfect. To me." Blaine quoted, meaning with all his heart. They sealed their words with a gentle kiss, Kurt starting to move his hips.

"This sounds extremely dirty but I'm gonna ride you." Kurt blushed, he should have gotten out of the blushing cycle by now…

"Go ahead and ride me like a pro." Blaine gave a sassy head bob, throwing his head back when Kurt _literally _rode him like a horse. He lifted his hips slightly off, rolling them forward and downwards and back in a rhythmic thrust.

"Fuck." Blaine cursed, rolling his hips as well. Kurt held on to the headboard, moaning in ecstacy while Blaine's eyes stuck on Kurt's abdomen contracting and relaxing with every thrust. Kurt could feel the brush of Blaine's penis on his prostate, making him leak down to Blaine's abdomen.

"Is it crazy I feel like we're pornstars?" Blaine choked out, pulling out of Kurt and changing positions.

"We need a camera for that."

Blaine's smirk dropped to enlightenment. That's the hottest idea ever…

"Next time Blaine, next time."

**A/N: My fluff needs brushing up.. Welp, hope this was fluffy enough!**


	31. Odd evening

It was a very odd day for Kurt; it seems like _everywhere _he went, he gets gay adjectives thrown at him. No, not those derogatory names, embarrassing ones which he links to the bedroom.

"Anyone knows the answer to question 4b?" The calculus teacher looked around, "Mr Hummel?"

"69." It was an innocent number. He still blushed anyway.

"Wanky." Santana nudged him. His mind was not on calculus for the rest of the period.

He sighed, leaning to his locker and put his books back in, and walking to the parking lot where Blaine was waiting beside his car, tapping on his iPhone. His brows were furrowed in concentration, probably trying to break Kurt's score in temple run.

"Hey lover." Kurt cooed, just in time to see Blaine run into the fire.

"Damn it!" Blaine huffed, frustrated.

"That's no way to greet me." Kurt clicked his tongue, hopping into the vehicle.

"Sorry. I'll start over. Good evening Kurt Hummel." Blaine scooped his palm up, giving a soft kiss on his fingers.

"Goodday, sir. Please buckle yourself." Kurt grinned, blushing in delight and started the car, driving to the Hudmel's. After some silly banter to pass time, Kurt pulled into the garage and hopped out once more.

"We're back!" They shouted in unison, going up to change into less constricting (still fashionable) clothes.

"Oh I left my shirt in the locker." Blaine frowned; he must have forgotten to take it after class. He caught a shirt that Kurt flung to him, it was his LIKES BOYS T-shirt, and he smiled happily, stepping into the bathroom for a quick shower. Kurt flipped through his closet, humming and took the same shirt out. He had made two during the Born This Way assignment when the spaces between the lines were too big, now he had couple shirts!

"Mind if I join you?" Kurt stepped into the steaming toilet, Blaine currently under the shower head and washing his gel helmet.

"Nope!" Blaine moved in front, making space for Kurt and he felt extra pair of hands massaging his scalp. He groaned in relaxation when the fingers massaged his temples. "Mmmm.."

Kurt worked through the gel easily, switching places with Blaine to get his spray helmet off while Blaine massaged his back.

Blaine smiled like a 10 watt lamp when he saw Kurt pull on the same shirt as him, giving him a tight hug and 'awwww' before tackling him to the bed. After a small tickle fight, Kurt snuggled him and just stayed there, just cuddling and his eyelids got heavier…. Heavier…

"Kurt?" Blaine looked down sleepily, he had gym this afternoon and his energy was spent, hoping he could catch a shuteye before the dinner. Kurt was already limp in his arms, and he took it as a yes. His arm went to the usual spot on Kurt's waist, tucking his chin on the soft chestnut hair and let himself relax. He could vaguely hear the homey sounds of dinner being made, but that just made him even sleepier..

"Boys?" Carole knocked softly, peeping through the ajar door. She found them asleep tangled in each other, sleeping peacefully. She could help but take a few pictures of the sleeping boys, before waking them up.

"Kurt, Blaine?" She shook them gently, Kurt jerking sharply and looked around in daze.

"Huh?"

"Dinnertime, boys." Kurt yawned, a low grumble in his stomach telling his brain to wake up.

"Mmmmkay.." Kurt stretched, looking over at Blaine adoringly. He was sleeping on his tummy, hair a mess and still clutching onto Kurt's waist. Carole made her way down, giving the boys some privacy. Kurt kissed his cheek gently, smothering the spot with his fingers as if trying to blend the kiss in. He feels a little stubble growing at the jaw, giggling softly before shaking him awake.

"Unnng.." Blaine mumbled, he was having a good dream. _Don't wake me up!_

"Blaine, dinner is ready." _Oh, food. But Kurt- noo come back! _He shook harder, and Blaine jumped.

"Huh!" He looked around like a lost puppy, recognizing the surroundings before collapsing against Kurt in a heap. He rubbed his stubble against Kurt's thigh, making him giggle and _smack_ his shoulder.

"Stop it. It tickles. Come on, let's go." Kurt jumped out, energized after his power nap.

-linebreak-

"Cute!" Carole noticed their couple shirts, crinkled by their nap, grinning. They were walking hand in hand, Blaine pulling the chair gentlemanly, giving a kiss on Kurt's crown and sitting beside him.

"You two are adorable." Finn piped up, earning a pleased smile from both of them.

"I'm more adorable." Both of them said at the same time, looking at each other in amazement and giggling. They ate in cheerful atmosphere, until one Finn opened his mouth again.

"Aww mom this chicken is great! Sam says bareback chickens are good for muscle building.."

Kurt choked on his water, while Blaine widened his eyes at Finn. He coughed awkwardly, rubbing Kurt's back.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" Burt looked at them, shaking their heads furiously. This was _not _a conversation they can take on the dining table. Anywhere else too, really. The couple had just been talking about this recently, deciding not to, of course, but that doesn't stop the boys from blushing in presence of a family.

"Nothing." Kurt glared at Finn looking dopey-ly at the remaining chicken.

"You mean skinless chicken, Finn?" Carole piped up, sensing something.

"Yeah, their backs are like, bare. Can I have that?" He pointed at the gravy.

This was just the beginning of an awkward evening.

-linebreak-

"Hey dude, why do you always don't smell?" Finn plopped down on the couch, Blaine looking in confusion.

"Uh, I shower?" He suggested, eyebrows flying up. "Before school, after school, after gym."

"Oh. I only shower once a day. Sometimes once in two days."

Kurt looked at him like he was a stranger in his home, before shifting away.

"Dude I just showered okay." Finn looked in frustration.

"Hmm." Kurt acknowledged, continuing on his magazine.

"Blaine dude your feet is biiig." Finn looked, annoyingly observant today. Blaine, confused again, turned to Kurt.

"Umm.. Thanks?"

"They said it proportional to-"

"AHEM AHEM" Blaine coughed intentionally, looking at the TV unnaturally. Kurt remembered reading from some magazine feet and um, penile measurement was rumored to be linked. He tucked his feet under his thighs suspiciously. Finn sniggered, earning a glare from both of them. Kurt blushed, and Blaine mumbled something his ear, giving an affirmative nod. They continued watching TV in silence, until Burt walked to the living room with some snacks.

"Mmmmungry."

Kurt burst into giggles, Blaine trying to stifle his laughter as well. _Finn has no idea. _

"What?" Burt and Finn looked at them.

"Nothing. Nothing." Kurt lifted his face out of Blaine's arm, face red from the laughing. "Finn is mmmungry. HAHAHAA."

The men looked in puzzlement.

**A/N: Who wants top!Kurt in next chapter?**


	32. Mirrors

**A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT. Bareback, top!Kurt. **

"Hey baby." Kurt whispered cheekily, giving a peck on one Blaine Anderson's cheek as they settled down into the loveseat together, Blaine giving a contented hum as the other snuggled into him. It was a good cuddling weather, it was snowing and the heater wasn't working well. Kurt mumbles softly at Blaine's ear, telling how cute his ears are and the buttons of his sweater were burgundy caramel candies. It didn't really make sense. Somehow the lips stopped moving for words and moved closer to each other in a sweet slow friction instead, relatively comfortable with Kurt's parents in the kitchen, a distance away from them.

A giggle bubbled from Kurt, when Blaine poked a finger at Kurt's ticklish side, making Kurt jump. "Naughhhhty Blaine." He pinched his cheeks, the golden eyes looking innocently.

"No smoochie for naughty Blainey?" He puppy-eyed, pout at full force. Kurt leaned in again, unable to resist. A palm slide from his shoulder down to his waist, hinting. Kurt fluttered his eyes lashes, knowing it brushes against Blaine's eyelids and pulled away.

"So…" Kurt started, moving on to something more than gibberish, looking around and making sure no one was listening. "I wanna talk about something."

"Umm? About what?" Blaine's triangle eyebrows shot up a little in expectation, trying to give him full attention with his lips tingling.

"Bedroom..stuff."

"Oh, that I'm listening. Hehe." Blaine blushed, smile catching on his face wide.

"We've been rather..adventurous lately? You know with positions and fingers and toys.." Kurt still couldn't hide his blush. "I..wanna introduce something else. Well, it's a little weird and-"

"No. You're not weird. Tell me. We'll work something out."

"I kind of..wanna see us when we..you know, play around." Kurt stammered a little, blue eyes flitting around the room nervously for any suspicious eavesdroppers. "Like.." He dropped his voice into a whisper.

"Like when you finger me.." Blaine visibly shrugged, blood rushing somewhere only they knew.

"Kurt!" Blaine pulled his sweater to just cover his crotch, whimpering. Kurt giggled, smirked at his boyfriend at his reaction. An evil idea struck Blaine.

"Oh Kurt. You like it when I slick my tongue around your pe-"

"EEEK!" He shrieked, his cheeks flaming. Both parent turned their heads in curiosity, shrugging when they saw Kurt slapping Blaine's arm playfully.

"BLAINE! Come!" He jumped out of the couch and pulled Blaine upstairs with him.

"You evil little shit." Kurt cursed, giving a small spank on Blaine's butt after shutting his door. "Blaine, hear me out.."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Burt watched both the boys get home from IKEA with 4 large mirrors. He sighs, it was probably one of the tactics straights won't understand. Like hair products. And polishers.<p>

Maybe it was Burt who didn't understand anything. He sat down with his wife to discuss moisturizers that evening.

* * *

><p>"Umm, where do you want the biggest one?" Blaine lifted the rectangle mirror, biceps flexing while looking expectantly at Kurt. He took a glance at the guns, before pointing shyly and the foot of the bed. Kurt blushed, unwrapping the medium sized one and fixing it on top of the headboard. He kneeled down in front of it, seeing Blaine's reflection in the other mirror, and space big enough for him to fit in. Perfect.<p>

"The two others we'll find somewhere else at a later date." Kurt smiled, patting the space beside him, inviting his boyfriend.

"Umm, how does this idea work..?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the glistening silvers, the light glaring at him uncomfortably. Kurt grinned, proud at his idea.

"When one of us get pene- um-bottom for example, me," Kurt corrected himself, "I can look down at the foot mirror while you ravish my neck as always? I always kind of wondered how does it look like..you know, when we're actually doing it? Do you? You don't oh god I'm weird." He started his mini Kurt freak-out, muttering nervously.

"No no Kurt you're most definitely not weird. It's..pretty sexy actually. You should be able to see yourself too. My Kurt is growing up and accepting his body and wants to explore." Blaine heart eyed him, rubbing at Kurt's waist comfortingly. "Care to emphasize more? Talk to me."

"Okay.." Kurt took a deep breath, he loved the pre-sex talks, but the process was a little embarrassing. Like when they wanted to use try prostate massage they had to go through the technical things and talk about the mess but it worked out fine. Just the putting it into words was just plain blush-worthy.

"I want to see us. When we have sexy lots of things go through my mind but I can't actually see you when you're on top of me. No offence Blaine. I can feel your hips I can feel the .. penetration.. and everything is _wonderful _and delirious but I want to look at you." Blaine noticed the wide pupils of Kurt, obviously already imagining. "I want you _see _how your .." Kurt cupped his face in his palms, cheeks flaming.

"_You want to see how my cock enters you?" _Blaine suggested, lips at Kurt's ear. Right in front was a mirror, and he could see Kurt tense, goosebumps rising quickly. This was a fucking great idea. Kurt watched his cheeks color and iris get blown at the headboard mirror, nodding.

"Y-yes.."

"How it drags in and out of your moist lubed entrance- mmm.." Kurt started on a hickey, breathing in and exhaling sharply against Blaine's neck while sucking a patch of skin. Blaine could hear the small noises from the action, wet sucking sounds, it was the greatest turn on for him right now. He leaned back, Kurt automatically falling above. His fingers clasped at Kurt's waist, feeling the delicious body weight on top of him.

"K-" Rachel cleared her throat, Blaine snapping his eyes open immediately while Kurt remained focused on the hickeys, long used to tuning Rachel's voice frequency out. Blaine looked at her Rachel, who is seemingly still calm and tried to get Kurt off. Rachel waved her hand, telling him to calm down, and tiptoed into their room, closing it behind. She looked around for her NYADA pamphlets she had accidentally left here, not troubled by the teen gays.

Blaine tried not be bothered with Rachel either, with a hottie sitting on his hips she was thrown to the back of his mind. _Sorry Rachel, _Blaine apologized mentally. Kurt didn't seem to sense anything wrong, sliding a palm down Blaine's pelvis, wanting to hear his moan. It bubbled up in Blaine's throat, cutting it off, hoping Rachel leaves ASAP. Kurt frowned, sliding his whole hand into Blaine's trousers and scooping the bundle of nerves in his palm.

"Unnnnnnnnghhh." Blaine growled, unable to keep it in. Rachel gave a tiny 'eeek', scampering off quickly, helping them to lock the door.

"Are those jeans too thick to feel my hand or have you jerked off today?" Kurt pulled up, tilting an eyebrow, feeling particularly brave today.

"Um actually…Rachel was right next to us." Blaine bit his lip. Kurt leaned down, whispering before leaving a hickey behind his ear.

"I know."

Words did not register well in Blaine's brain until a good ten seconds later. "Y…You knew?" Kurt placed butterfly kisses all over Blaine's neck, giving his mouth an excuse not to talk. Blaine let go of the niggling question, and let Kurt nip and suck near his collarbone. He could feel Kurt's palms entering his shirt beneath, pushing it and bunching at his armpits.

Blaine gave a little mischievous giggle, Kurt kissing down his torso. Feels like Kurt is topping tonight.

"Someone's really horny."

"Hmm I wonder whose penis is stabbing my adam's apple?" Kurt retorted, giving a nip at Blaine's tummy with his teeth, sucking harshly, wet noises filling the silent room.

"Shhh." Blaine hushed gently, knowing Burt and Carole was at home. "Oh fuck." A hand found its way on his crotch, kneeding through the track pants gently.

"I sound proofed my room. Feel free to scream." Kurt peeled off the trackpants, licking up the shaft in earnest. "Mmm.." He hummed softly, getting even _more _turned on at the taste of Blaine on his tongue. He played around for a while, not neglecting the balls, pulling away with a sinful pop and bending over to the drawer. Nope, not intentional about his ass in Blaine's face. Nope, not surprised to find him leering. He chuckled, leaning in for a small loving kiss.

"I'm gonna finger you first alright?" He uncapped the bottle, Blaine nodding, sliding a pillow under his hips and spread his legs open. Blaine secretly loved Kurt's domineering side in the bedroom, whenever he was a little rough he'll have one of the best orgasms he had. But shhh, a gentleman has to have a mysterious side. Kurt straddled his right thigh, letting Blaine look into the mirror that had been forgotten for a while.

Kurt lubed up his finger, playing around the entrance, while Blaine watched in baited breath. There's _something _about watching them in the mirror; it was like porn but it's _them. _It's a welcome kind of novelty, but Blaine was losing focus with Kurt's fingers tickling him at the sensitive area, pressing in a small fraction of his finger.

Kurt watched the anal muscles clench involuntarily, as if it's trying to have _something._ He slipped half a finger in, Blaine wriggling around.

"Deeper….Kurt." Blaine looked down, trying to get Kurt to prep him better.

Kurt inserted his whole middle finger, feeling the warm wet walls slide and clench from time to time. After lubing another finger, he pressed in again, the resistance stronger and wetter. He rubbed gently at the harder nub within Blaine, till the reservoir of precum leaked down the tip of Blaine's erection. He watched in concentration – Blaine panting slightly, a shirt resting near his head, small moans bubbling from his throat that lagged a second after his fingers curled and stimulated his spot.

"_shit, Blaine." _Kurt cursed, ripping his pants off in hurry. He didn't know what came over him, it wasn't his usual style of romantic lovemaking, he was needy as fuck and his penis needed to be inside Blaine like an hour ago. However horny he was, he made sure Blaine was properly stretched out. But him, writhing in need and moaning sensually while being fingered made it pretty damn hard to prep him properly.

"Kurt, three fingers is enough.. I played with myself yesterday." Blaine blurted out, setting Kurt ablaze with passion. Kurt gave a high pitched whine, slamming their lips together in a messy French kiss, aligning his cock at the prepped entrance.

"Umm is it okay..f'out 'tection.."

"Yeah- mmmph god, Kurt yes do it."

"I wanna hear you." Kurt mumbled, pushing his tip in slowly.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuck." The hazel eyes were glazed over, the delicious intrusion he craved for so, so long. "Oh god I love your cock."

"Blaine, don't say stuff like that I might go too hard on you." Kurt's palms gripped at his lover's hip, trying his best not to sink in all at once.

"I love your hot, dripping cock inside me, Kurt." Blaine whispered, trying to send his lover over the edge. Kurt was shaking, shaking in constraint not to snap his hips and fuck the brains out of Blaine.

"Blaine don't. You know how rough I can be." Kurt growled, clawing at the bed sheets. Blaine had viciously clenched his anal muscles, gripping Kurt by his shoulders.

"Kurt, do it. Please I want you so bad. I want you to fuc-!" Kurt was tired of holding back, his hips surging forward in a slap, a surge of pure pleasure shooting up his body.

"Shit, Blaine you alright?" Kurt looked at the furrowed brows of his lover, worried after coming down from that jolt.

"I'm saying this .time. KURT. I would like you to kindly fuck my ass." _Where did gentleman Blaine go..? _

"You sure..?" Kurt played. _Kinky Blaine is as kinky as me._

"FOR THE LOVE OF DICK YES oHHHH fuck fuck fuck fuck-" Kurt had warned he was rough. He loved that Blaine never lost the tightness he had when he first bottomed, the warm, moist muscles massaging his oversensitive cock again and again as he thrusted.

"Oh god Blaine you feel so good."

"asfdgjkjl." Blaine muttered gibberish feeling his climax coming. "Coming…faster.."

Kurt was thrusting madly by now, rolling his hips upwards in attempt to hit the prostate every single time. The slippery dick caught between the both of them was evidence of the accuracy, leaking the clear liquid. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, meeting every unrhythmic thrust.

"KURT!" Blaine whined, feeling the contractions as thick strings of cum pulsing out of his cock while Kurt continued massaging the sensitive spot in him with the tip of his cock. "Argh fuck.." The ejaculate pulsed through with his orgasm, till a small pool had gathered on Blaine's tummy, threatening to spill. Kurt above was still panting beside his ear, thrusting deep until a deep grunt, pulling out before coming on Blaine's tummy too.

"Fuck oh Blaine!" Kurt's cock was glistening prettily with the lube, cum dribbling down and collapsed on top of Blaine.

"wow." Blaine said, Kurt still panting lightly, giving their penises a light frot. Blaine made a noise, oversensitive, Kurt giving a weak breathy laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They leaned in as usual, kissing gently.

"That was…" Blaine started.

"One of the best sex."

"Ever."

"My dick aches."

"My ass is sore."

"We're covered in our cum."

"Most of it is yours."

"You milked my prostate. My sperms are wasted on my abs."

"Let's shower before the cum gets everywhere.."

* * *

><p>"Breakfast kids!" Carole knocked, they had slept in really late today, wonder why.<p>

Kurt groaned, not because he was tired, but his waist was aching like he had done crunches 300 times. Blaine groaned, because, his ass was_ sore._

"I don't think I can move.." Kurt moaned, rubbing his waist, but to no avail.

"My ass is ruined. It feels like a doctor's exam." Blaine complained, but it wasn't that bad actually.

"You alright there Blaine?" Kurt looked in concern, Blaine smiling in bliss.

"Never been better. Just a wee bit more sore than biggest dildo I have because you're huge. And you know how to rock my world better than a vibrating dick shaped silicone." Kurt scoffed, wincing after.

"Where did my innocent Blaine go.. My waist. Ouch I overworked my waist I can't get up.." Kurt tried propping himself, falling back and kicked in pain, groaning dramatically.

"Poor Kurt." Blaine cooed, getting up and avoiding sitting on his ass. He waddled uncomfortably, glad that he had showered before sleeping before the aches came. "I'll get you something to eat.." He grunted, pulling on a shirt and left the door open.

"Hey dear.. you alright there?" Carole notice Blaine was waddling down the stairs, grimacing with every step.

"I'm fine Carole.. Just.. yeah. We- yeah. I'll go get breakfast." He stammered, walking away as quickly as possible.

"You sprained your leg or something?" Carole fussed around, concerned.

"Um, no.."

"You're not walking proper.."

Blaine looked down, blushing. "We were trying how good the soundproofing was…? You all didn't hear anything did you?" He took a carton of juice from the fridge, that would be the breakfast for him. _Sigh._

Burt raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Um, no. So where's the suspect?"

"He couldn't get up at all."

"What! Did you like hurt him-"

"No sir! Nothing like that. Kurt may need some muscle rub…" Blaine blushed harder, quickly getting a tray to get more food. Carole and Burt looked at each other in alarm. Their Kiddo..? That didn't sound like..

"I'll go have breakfast with Kurt then…" Blaine slipped away as fast as he could, trudging upstairs again. Kurt was still groaning by the time he got back. He really need some salonpas.

"Hey babe."

"Ugh. I'm paralysed Blaine it's your fault." Kurt murmured, trying to stretch himself better. Blaine moved the mirror out of the way, smiling.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Blaine kneeled down beside him (sitting wasn't a good option right now) and kissed his temple, scooping his shoulders in attempt to aid him up.

"Urrrrgh." Kurt let out a low grunt, surprising Burt at the door.

"Whoa. You're a mess."

"Thanks dad." Kurt deadpanned, Blaine rubbing his waist gently.

"I see you two had some fun, huh?" Burt shook the plasters and muscle spray on his hands. "Blaine here told me you needed these. Care to tell me why?" His face was plastered with an expectant smile, enjoying Kurt blush umpteen time.

"…You're the most creepiest loving Dad a gay can ever have. You know what happened."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Burt threw the salonpas, both of them failing to catch with their lack of agility. Burt rubbed his nose in mock disappointment. "From what I see, Blaine here kneeling like a Japanese and you stiff as a rock I can tell something went down in the soundproof tent."

"Ten points to Burt Hummel!" Blaine smiled shyly, drinking his juice.

"Ten points from both of you because the bed creaks are actually audible through the floors." Carole stood beside Burt, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh god." Blaine buried his face. Kurt had a proud little smirk to himself. Blaine engulfed himself in the fruit juice, trying to calm himself down.

"Enjoy the juice Blaine, bottoms up!" Carole said cheerily, hi-fiving Burt and walked out. Blaine was left choking on the juice and Kurt cackling at the unintentional pun.

"Hahahahaha- oww my back.."

**A/N: I edited this **_**so **_**many times for fear I'll disappoint you guys. Tell me if it's any good? Pretty pleaseee?**


	33. Injuries (End)

The winter break was over, much to the couples' dismay, Kurt and Blaine had to finish their final semester before graduation. Let's just say it didn't start on the right foot…

"Uggg." Blaine hissed, trying to stay silent when he promptly forgot about his sore butt and plopped down the cafeteria chair with Kurt, together with the New Directions for their breakfast tradition every Monday. Kurt heard the little whine he let out, biting his lip in apology and frowned guiltily.

"Morning Blaine!" Mercedes called out from the other end of the table, winking at Kurt and a long distance hi-5.

"Morning Mercedes!" Blaine gave a friendly grin, going to get to the queues. "You guys want anything?"

"Muffin!"

"Fries!"

"2 BURGERS!"

Kurt glared at Finn with the double burger order, how is he still so un-fat with the crap he's eating?

"Blaine, I'll go with you." Kurt stood up, ended up losing his balance at his stiff back. "Whhhaaa!" He wobbled around, feet stuck at the small space. Thankfully, Blaine caught his arm in time, gave a little chuckle before helping him out of the low bench.

"Somebody's legs are too long for high school tables."

"I see you got no problem with the benches." Kurt countered, strutting front to the lunch ladies, determined to un-embarrass himself from the unglamorous moment. Blaine was a few paces behind, before registering what Kurt said.

"HEY!" Blaine whined, pouting.

Brittany came running behind Kurt, giving him a back hug. "KURTIE! I missed you!" She piggyback-ed herself onto Kurt, while he tried to gently peel her off.

"Oww Britt get off me!" Kurt groaned, his back was killing him! Brittany slipped down, frowning at Kurt's snappy reply.

"You used to like my hugs.." She whispered softly, eyes going to Blaine.

"Britt, he still does, Kurt has a stiff back so it's kinda bugging him.." Blaine explained, giving Britt a sideways hug.

"I got a good misogynist I can borrow you!"

"Um.. Thanks Boo. I'll KIV." Kurt smiled, continuing on his breakfast search. "Blaine! Put the sandwich down!"

Blaine widened his eyes, looking at the sandwich. Did it have cockroaches?

"Whaaat?" It was pretty normal looking turkey ham and egg sandwich… "It looks delicious to me.."

"You need less meat and more fibre Blaine." Kurt pointed at the salads, and Blaine frowned.

"I need protein to grow.."

"You stopped growing since last year."

"HEY!"

"I like your height. Trust me Blaine, fibre." Kurt dropped his voice, muttering nervously, "It'll hurt less when you go to the bathroom, I've been there."

"Wanky." Santana smirked behind them, making the duo jump and blush. "I see Blaine here has got some action at his rear end."

"Santana! How did you know- I.. We.. Nothing." Blaine turned at the salad, grabbing a bowl and trying to waddle as little as possible, returning to their table with the food.

"Santana.." Kurt threatened, glaring at her.

"Looks like my favourite Hummel gay got himself a preppy bottom." She smiled, taking her food with her.

"San-" She was already at the bench. Damn.

"Careful Blaine!" Santana eased him into his seat, everyone looking in surprise. _Whuuuuut?_

"Stop it Santana." Blaine blushed down his neck, Kurt rushing back to salvage any damage done.

"What? Kurt is well endowed, I totally get it. With pants that tight I could see how big his bulge-"

"Oh my god SATANA." Kurt screeched, the New Directions all giggling.

"Kurt!" Brittany bounced up, her ponytail swishing behind her. "Here's the number to my misogynist I hope your back gets better."

They both blushed throughout their breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Why is Sue taking our gym class?!" Kurt fumed, changing into his cotton T-shirt, 4 patches of salonpas was there at the achy places.<p>

"Oh Kurt.." Blaine looked apologetically, rubbing at his waist.

"Whoa what happened to you Hummel? Gym haven't even started yet!" Puck pointed at Kurt's back, looking at Blaine.

"Nothing, Noah." Kurt deadpanned, "I-"

"Finn, I need- Kurt! Are those….HICKIES?!" Rachel screeched, pointing at Kurt's front. She was right, his tummy, ribs and both sides of his nipples were dark and swollen, evident on his pale skin. He had been trying to hide that while changing. Blaine blushed; he had tried not to suck so much; he really did. Well, he failed. The sounds Kurt made were always an incentive.

Everyone turned their heads at Kurt, who was whimpering, Blaine shooting in front of him protectively, knowing Kurt did not like attention to his body, however, not of any help. He was just as clothed as Kurt was and he had the same amount of lovebites. Probably even more. He had one on each pec, 8 of them sitting neatly on his abs. And one HUGE one just halfway on under his waist band.

Someone in the combined gym class whistled and the crowd burst into cheers. Until Sue screamed at them and they shuffled away quickly.

"Porcelain, Schue's son, my office."

"I'm not-" Kurt nudged him before he could finish, running off quickly to avoid the niggling eyes of fellow classmates.

"Porcelain gay, curly gay, what would your parents think of this?" Sue sat behind her desk, folding her arms.

"They're in Paris.."

"Already know."

Sue pointed at both of them, menacingly threatening. "You two are no fun."

"We're not toys." Kurt rebutted, frustrated.

"Call Mr Baboon heart, he is entertaining."

"NO." Kurt folded his arms, astute.

"Looks like Curly has to call then.." Sue grinned, this was getting fun. Blaine widened his eyes, resembling a frightened puppy. Sue frowned at this expression. What was happening?

"OUT." Sue chased them away, resuming her cheerleading business.

"Oh my god." Kurt gasped outside her office. "She fell for your famous puppy eyes.." The famous steel heart coach Sue Sylvester fell for one Blaine Anderson's hazel puppy eyes!

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into an empty classroom.

"I want to kiss you. We got 20 minutes till bell rings.."

"We got to change.."

"Please?" Blaine softened his eyebrows, drooping sadly.

"I.. Blaine-you-" Kurt looked into the hazel eyes, so soft and _sad _and pleading..

"You look so kissable right now and I want to kiss you so badly.." Blaine leaned him eyes fluttering shut.

"Just.. kissing.. then.." Kurt breathed in shakily, Blaine holding their hands in a tight fingerlock.

Blaine did not argue. He planted a wet kiss on Kurt's lips, pressing their chests together. They had gotten their hormones out of their system, and kiss was passionate, not lusty, hot, but not sexual. Blaine's warm luscious lips gently nudged and sucked, their hands clasped together between their chests. Kurt was enjoying it for a while, unlocking their fingers to caress Blaine's jaw, feeling the smooth after-shaved feeling. Blaine's palms remained at his sides, holding him gently, until a surprised "OH!" came behind them. They jumped, pulling away, fearing it was a jock, their hearts hammering.

But no, it was not, it was a girl holding a camcorder, her blonde ponytail was tied high and had terrible fashion sense. What kind of pants flares at the shin..? Kurt recognized her, she was Malerie from the school's writing club. She had tried to ask him about clothes and she fell asleep while he was talking.

"That was hot." She breathed, putting her camcorder down. It seemed to be always on her hand.

"Don't tell anyone Malerie." Kurt pointed at her, rushing out of the class. He looked in at the corridor window, seeing her rewind the tape and re-watch. Kurt allowed himself to be pulled by Blaine and stop thinking about Malerie

"That was horrifying." Kurt panted, grabbing all his stuff from the lockers and rushing to the toilet, thankfully empty, shutting the door and started changing. Nope, the cubicle was wayyy to small to try and fit his skinny jeans. Imagine his clothes touching any part of that toilet.. EW.

"Well, one thing off my bucket list.."

"What? Changing in the toilet with me? Ugh oww."

"Umm nope.."

"Getting caught making out in a classroom by someone?" Kurt sniggered, but when Blaine was silent, he looked in alarm. "Blaine!"

"I- I'm sorry?" Blaine squealed, trying to tie his bowtie and became lopsided.

"You wanted us to get caught?" Kurt helped him with the bowtie, scandalized.

"No.. that wasn't planned.. but that. Just wanted it to happen and it did?" He tried, blushing. Kurt looked at him expectantly, a nervous confession bubbled from his throat. "Fine I got exhibitionistic streak.."

He was stunned when Kurt whispered in his ear, "_me too", _and rushed off home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't kill me for the sucky plot :C **

**I guess this is the final chapter for the series, I've exhausted my ideas and I know from feedback they weren't really good at all and my language needs help so I'm kinda..in a slump right now. Anyway! School starts tomorrow for me and I will still write, just less frequent and shorter ones until I find my light back.**

**I hope you'll still support then. Cheers!**

**jongkeybias**

**Added ****A/N: And I want to thank every single one of you who favourited, followed and even the ghost readers who are too lazy to login and give any feedback. Never in my imagination have I dreamt of having 10,000 people reading my story at one point in time. A special extra package of love for those who left reviews, especially those who kept doing so, supporting and encouraging me to go on. I love you all so, so much, this writing haven helped me through tough times in my life and I will never give up on it. **I'm a rather vain author-I do look at responses before continuing. Sometimes I got overconfident, sometimes I was despondent. But I've grown stronger because of the criticisms, more confident from the compliments.****

**** Thank you all again for the humongous love just by giving this fic a chance, even if you had abandoned it halfway reading, loved it, bothered by it (in the best way possible, wink wink), clicking on the title without knowing what to expect. You guys gave me courage, hope.****

****I'm still very flattered by the response, every single one of you had contributed to it and you, YES YOU, made me really happy. So thank you.****

****I'll be back with better, fresher ideas.****

****goodbye again~ ****

****(I look back at the front chapters and cringe at my writing skills, how did you all manage to power through that shit.. okay thanks bye.)****


End file.
